Kaisi Kaisi Ram Milaye Jodi
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: based on cute lovely dovely AbhiRika...and our adorable DaReya.. plot inspired by a bollywood movie...for further details peep inside...
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~ Kaisi Kaisi Ram Milaye Jodi ~~~~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Character sketch**

 **Abhijeet Srivastav:** _one of our two male leads, srivastav industries ke malik Mr. jayraj srivastav, jo ki india ke top industrialists me se ek hain, ka iklauta beta, aur unki sari property ka iklauta waris, he is a shy and reserved person…hard working, respects women, believes in God…use jhooth bolne wale log bilkul pasand nahi hain…no smoking…no drinking, overall …wo ek adarsh beta hai, jaisa ki har parents chahte hain…wo apne dad ke business ko bahut achhi tarah se sambhalta hai…aur uske liye uske parents ki khushi se badhkar kuch nahi hai…he can do anything to make his parents proud of him…he has two childhood best friends….daya and tarika…jo ki usi ki company me job bhi karte hain…_

 **Tarika:** _a very smart, beautiful, intelligent, honest and hard working lady with curly hair….she is best friend of abhijeet and daya, she loves abhijeet very much but abhijeet is unaware about her feelings, but daya knows everything and he always suggests tarika to express her feelings…but tarika is not able to do so because she fears that she might lose his friendship also by doing so…_

 **Daya:** _best friend of both tarika and abhijeet…not as succcessful and rich as his best buddy abhijeet….cool…bindass, naughty..flirtatious.. lazy…he loves sleeping and flirting with girls…wo ek mastmaula kism ka banda hai…jo bade bade khwab nahi dekhta…use paise kamane me koi interest nahi hai..sirf utna hi kamata hai jitney me uski "roti kapda aur makan" ki basic needs puri ho saken…he has no family…wo ek kiraye ke ghar me rehta hai…mrs. Urmila uski makan malkin hain…daya aksar unhe apni dramebaji me phansakar kiraya dene se bach jata hai…but overall he is a soft hearted person…and he is still waiting for that girl, jisse wo flirt nahi pyar kar sake… you know "ishq wala love"…_

 **Shreya:** _no description of shreya's character…it's a surprise!_

.

.

 _So it was all about our major characters of the story….here we go for the first chapter…_

.

 _A crowd of reporters and tv journalists…surrounding a couple_

 **Journalist:** breaking news srivastav industries ke iklaute waris abhijeet srivastav, jinpe ladkiyan marti hain…ko aakhir unki sapno ki rani mil hi gayi…aur wo koi aur nahi …wo hai unki bachpan ki dost aur unki colleague **… tarika sharma…**

 **Abhijeet:** ji han, maine ye press confrense isliye bulai hai taki main aap logo ko bata saku ki maine apna life partner dhoondh liya hai…aur hum jald hi shadi karne wale hain…aur aaj main aap sab ke samne …puri media ke samne …use propose karna chahta hu…

 _And he turns to traika…took out a ring from his pocket…and forwards it towards her sitting on his knees…_

 **Abhijeet:** tarika…I love you so much…meri zindagi tumhare bina adhoori hai…please ise pura kar do..kya tum meri zindagi ka ek hissa banna pasand karogi…mujhse shadi karke..will you marry me?

 _Tarika was blushing badly..she was out of words…finally she replied with her evergreen smile…_

 **Tarika:** yes abhijeet, I will…main tumse shadi karungi…

 _and she forwarded her hand and abhijeet slided the ring into her finger…he stood up and hugged her with pure love…the surrounding was filled with sounds of claps and cheers…tarika was so happy…they were surrounded with so many journalists and cameras…they all were clapping for them…she was on cloud 9…but suddenly the sounds of claps changed into a ringing of a cellphone….tarika opened her eyes…there was no media…no camera..no claps..no abhijeet…and no ring…_

 _She got up with a jerk...and looked at her cellphone flashing the name of the caller…_

 **Tarika:** what the hell…is daya ki to main…humesha galat time pe phone karta hai…kitna achha sapna dekh rahi thi… _and she received the call_ … ha bol na daya, kya ho gaya itni subah subah kyun tang kar raha hai yaar?

 **Daya:** oh hello…abhijeet ki diwani…phir se sapne dekh rahi thi na…chal sapne se bahar aa ja…warna late ho jayegi…aur han aaj main jara late se aaunga office…sambhal lena…meri file complete kar di hai na…

 **Tarika:** ha baba kar di hai…lekin tu late kyun aayega aaj?

 **Daya:** kyunki bhabhiji…maine abhi tak abhi ke liye koi gift nahi kharida hai…uske liye gift kharidna hai, nahi to wo mujhe kachha chaba jayega…ab main nikalta hu ok…time nahi mere paas..chal bye! Aur milkar batana ki aaj kaun sa sapna dekha tune…

 **Tarika:** han batati hu tu mil to pehle…!

 _And they hung up….Tarika stretched her arms .._

 **Tarika:** chal beta tarika…warna late ho jayegi…aur abhi ko late aane wale log bilkul pasand nahi hain…

and she planted a kiss on photo of abhijeet placed below her pillow..whispered a happy birthday to his photo , then again placed it there and moved to washroom…

.

.

.

 **A/N:** so may I know how was it…?

I have planned shreya's entry in next chapter…there will be only abhirika and dareya..no other character from cid…

I will update next chapter only if I am satisfied with the number of reviews…

And have some patience I will update TFoAC…and YRKKH very soon…

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Daya was in a mall searching a suitable gift for abhi…but he was still in confusion…he was unable to decide what should he gift him..he was searching everywhere…as he moved ahead he noticed something and took some steps back…and looked inside the ladies section from the glass separator, there was a girl wearing a sky blue top with a black skirt..having black silky shoulder length hair…placing her sunglasses over her head..and she was observing a red colour dress…she picked it up and looked in the glass separator…she was unable to see daya..but daya could see her very clearly…daya felt like the time has stopped and everything was happening in a slow motion…she placed the dress on her…she made some poses and started observing herself from different angles…she flashed her angelic smile and gave a flying kiss to herself looking at the glass separator…daya smiled at her…he was mesmerized with her cuteness…and her big expressive eyes and the stroke of her kajal was killing him…suddenly daya heard a tune being played into his ears….yes…that_ " **ishq wala love "** __ _tune, daya kept staring her…till the tune finished…finally when the girl was satisfied she took the dress and looked at the pricetag..but her face fell off seeing the price…she made a sad face and unwillingly kept that dress back..then she looked for some more dresses…but it was visible by her expressions that she is out of money…when she was observing another dress…the caretaker came there…_

 **Man** : oh madam..ye dresses aapke budget ki nahi hain…kahi aur jake dekho..

 **Girl:** oh hello, main sirf dekh rahi hu ok, dekhne ke bhi paise lagte hain kya?

 **Man:** hume achhi tarah se pata hai ki aapke paas paise nahi hain, to faltu me timepaas mat kariye, chaliye nikaliye yaha se…aur dresses ko kharab mat kariye…don't touch it, aapke range ki nahi hain..samajh gayi?

 _Daya was silently witnessing them..he was unable to hear their talk but he was sure that they are arguing over something…_

 **Girl:** how dare you to talk to me like this…tumhe shayad pata nahi ki main kaun hu..tum mujhe mera budget bata rahe ho na…dekhna ek din tumhara ye pura mall kharid kar dikhaungi…got it..?

 **Man:** ha han..hum bhi dekh lenge…kaha kaha se aa jate hain?

 _The girl gave him an angry look…and moved from there..daya came out of his trance…and started following her…but soon the girl was lost in the crowd..daya could not find her…suddenly he recalled that he has still not selected any gift for abhi and he is also getting late for office..he banged her head…and ran from there..._

 **Office**

 _Tarika was sitting on her desk…putting her pen in her mouth…and lost in her daydreams…when she heard people saying, "good morning sir" she immediately stood up and found abhi coming , he was in a black coat..he wished them back..and came to tarika…_

 **Abhi** : hi tarika!

 _But tarika was already lost in his deep brown eyes…_

 **Abhi** : tarika..kya hua, kaha kho gayi?

 _Tarika came out of her trance…_

 **Tarika:** oh..hi, abhi tum, good morning and happy birthday!

 _And she moved forward to give him a hug…but abhi stopped him signalling the surroundings…tarika noticed it and smiled and moved back…then someone spoke…_

 **Man:** sir aaj to aapka janamdin hai, aap aaj bhi kaam pe chale aaye, aaj to aapko chutti le leni chahiye thi..

 _Abhi smiled at him…_

 **Abhi:** are mishra ji..maine aisa kya kiya hai jo mere janamdin pe chutti ho…., aur waise bhi aap log chinta mat keejiye..aaj sham ko maine aap sab ke liye ek choti si party rakhi hai…aap sab aaiyega jaroor…

 **Mishra ji** : ji sir bilkul, bhala ye bhi koi kehne ki baat hai kya…

 _Abhi looked at tarika…_

 **Abhi:** aur tarika ye daya kaha hai…abhi tak aaya nahi…

 **Tarika:** abhi tum to jante ho ye daya ka...kabhi time pe pahuncha hai aaj tak…

 **Abhi:** han lekin kafi time ho gaya hai..ab tak to aa jana chahiye …

 **Daya:** ha to aa gaya na…aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya ki tu bulaye aur main an aaun..

 _he came and hugged abhi..and wished him a happy birthday.._

 **Abhi:** wo to theek hai, but teri file kaha hai…dad abhi check karenge…aur tujhe daant padi to main kuch nahi kar paunga samjha..!

 **Daya:** han tu uski chinta mat kar…file meri bhabhi ke paas hai…

 _tarika hitted at his arms…Abhi looked at tarika…_

 **Abhi:** kya, tarika teri bhabhi? Tera bhai kaha se aa gaya..

 _and he moved ahead towards his paying much attention to daya's words….Tarika gave a look to daya…_

 **Daya:** gadha kahi ka…mujhe bolta hai, mere paas akal nahi hai…bhai kaha se aa gaya, use pata nahi ki uske alawa aur kaun sa bhai hai mera, huhh! _And he looked at tarika.._

 **Tarika** (in a low voice): chup kar na daya…kuch to soch samajh kar bola kar..

 _and tarika turned to abhi.._

 **Tarika:** umm…abhi abhi abhi..

 **Abhi:** kya hua tarika…dekho main keh raha hu tumne daya ko bigad rakha hai…kab tak uski files puri karti rahogi tum..

 **Tarika:** wo sab chodo na abhi…main wo ye keh rahi thi ki aaj main tumhare liye aloo ke parathe banakar layi hu..to aaj hum teeno sath me lunch kare?

 **Daya:** hum teeno kaise, parathe to tum sirf abhi ke liye layi ho na..

 **Tarika:** are baba matlab tum dono ke liye..

 **Abhi:** han han, bilkul , aur waise bhi bahut din ho gaye tumhare hath ke bane aloo ke parathe khaye huye…

 **Tarika:** yaad hai hum teeno kaise collage me ek sath lunch karte the..par aajkal to tumhare paas apne purane dosto ke liye time hi nahi hai..

 **Abhi:** I am sorry tarika..tum to janti ho na…kitna kaam hota hai..anyway..to aaj hum teeno sath me lunch karenge ok!

 _Tarika giving her sweet smile_..: ok

 _And abhi headed to his cabin…daya grabbed tarika's hand…_

 **Daya:** tarika mujhe tujhse baut jarrori baat karni hai, tujhe pata bhi hai aaj kya hua..

 **Tarika:** are baba aisa kya ho gaya?

 **Daya:** tarika..aaj mujhe wo ladki mil gayi..

 **Tarika** : kaun si ladki…tumhe to roj ek nayi ladki milti hi rehti hai…

 **Daya:** are yaar wo…yaad hai main kehta tha ki…

 _Just then their boss means abhi's dad came there and they left their conversation and involved in their work…daya did not get time to talk to tarika…finally it was lunch break..and abhi daya and tarika were sitting together to have their lunch…_

 _Tarika opened the lunchbox…and served to both…_

 **Tarika:** hmm…to daya tu kya bol raha tha subah…kaun si ladki mil gayi..?

 **Abhi:** kya, phir se ladki?

 **Daya:** are yaar abhi tu bhi na, yaar ye ladki wo wali hai….wo main kehta tha na ki (in a dreamy tone) jab wo samne aayegi to waqt tham jayega…sari cheeje slow motion me chalne lagegi…aur wo tune…ishq wala love…yaar maine apne kano se suna is tune ko bajte huye jab maine use dekha to…

 **Tarika:** kise, naam kya hai uska, kaha rehti hai?

 **Daya:** yahi to problem hai , isse pehle ki main usse milta , uska naam pata puchta, wo maal me pata nahi kaha gayab ho gayi…

 **Abhi** : chal agar ye sach me tere liye bani hogi to tujhse bahut jald wapas milegi…waise iske pehle wo teri airforce wali girlfriend ka kya hua, kya naam tha uska, han.. **sameera** **singh**!

 **Daya:** sameera! ( _janvi mam's character in choona hai aasman_ ) Are yaar use sirf airforce officers hi pasand hain…aur isse pehle ki main use patau, wo abhimanyu adhikari aa gaya beech me…aur uda le gaya use…!

 **Tarika** : achha..aur wo gujrati ladki, **sanjana** _,( janvi mam' character in her gujrati play, toh lagi sharat_ ) usne kya kiya tere sath?

 **Daya** : wo..yaar mat pucho, maine uske liye gujrati seekhi…par wo kisi param pe pehle se hi fida ho chuki thi…..

 **Abhi:** chh..chh..chhh.. aur wo ladki jisse tum manali ke me mile the…kya naam tha uska?

 **Tarika:** **tashi singh** …( _janvi mam's character in tera mujhse hai pehle ka nata koi_ )

 **Daya** : tashi..use pehle se hi uska arjun mil chuka tha…meri entry thodi der me hui thi…

 _Abhi and tarika were enjoying it so much…teasing daya with name of his girlfriends…_

 **Tarika** : achha wo gaon wali ladki, **sugna** ( _janvi mam's character in balika vadhu_ ) naam tha na uska, usne bhi tujhe ditch kar diya!

 **Daya** : nahi yaar, sugna to balika vadhu nikli, uski shadi to bachpan me hi ho chuki thi…

 **Abhi** : ohhh..aur wo **sandhya** ( _a negative character of janvi mam in MAA on zee tv_ ) ka kya hua?

 **Daya:** yaar mat puch…wo dekhne me jitni bholi aur masoom thi..dil ki utni hi kaali…aisi ladkiyan mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hain…

 **Tarika:** hmm to teri girlfriends ki itni lambi list ko analyse karne ke baad jo conclusion nikalta hai wo ye ki… **S** letter se shuru hone wale naam ki ladkiyan teri kismet me nahi hain…

 **Daya:** han yaar, tu sahi keh rahi hai, I just wish ki us mall wali ladki ka naam **S** se na ho….

 **Abhi:** chod na yaar, tu chinta kyun karta hai…dekhna teri jodi bhagwan ne jiske sath banai hai na…wo ladki tujhe sahi waqt aane pe jaroor mil jayegi…phir uska naam chahe **S** se ho ya phir kisi aur letter se…

 **Tarika:** abhi tum believe karte ho in ram milayi jodi type thoughts me…

 **Abhi:** offcourse…bhagwan ne humari jodi pehle se bana di hai…bas sahi waqt aane pe wo hume usse milwa deta hai..

 _Tarika was smiling looking at him…Finally they finished their lunch…_

 **Abhi:** ok thanks, tarika, sach me tumhare jaise parathe koi nahi bana sakta..

 **Daya** : abhi tum chaho to tarika aise parathe tumhe zindagi bhar bana ke khila sakti hai…

 **Abhi:** kyun nahi , isse achhi baat aur kya ho sakti hai bhala…agar tarika chahe to..

 _Tarika looked at him and blushed.._

 **Abhi:** ok to…chalo phir sham ko party me milte hain…aur tum dono ke liye ek surprise hai, especially tarika tumahre liye..

 _Tarika looked at him and blushed guessing his surprise…_

 **At evening, abhi's residence…**

 _Party has been started…_

 _Abhi and daya were waiting for tarika…just then tarika came in a royal blue long beautiful gown.. abhi was lost in her..her beautiful curls were enhancing her beauty so much…_

 **Abhi:** daya, ye tarika hi hai, ?..

 _Daya looked at abhi and smiled…_

 **Daya** : han abhi, ye tarika hi hai…muh to band kar le..machhar ghus jayega!

 _Tarika came near them and handed over the gift box to abhijeet…_

 **Tarika:** hi abhi..happy birthday, ye tumhara gift..

 _Abhi took the gift and hugged her..daya smiled seeing them …_

 **Abhi:** tarika..you are looking very beautiful….main bas abhi aaya han…

 _As abhi moved from there..tarika moved near daya…_

 **Daya:** oho..kya lag rahi hai tu…abhi to dekhta hi reh gaya..

 **Tarika:** par wo kaha chala gaya…and daya are you sure ki aaj party me wo mujhe propose karne wala hai..

 **Daya:** 100 % …te dekhna abhi wo aayega aur tujhe is mirror ke samne le jayega… aur bolega..tarika ye dekho, ye hai wo ladki jiski jodi ramji ne mere sath banai hai…jisse main pyar karta hu..

 _tarika looked herself in mirror and blushed… meanwhile they saw abhi coming towards them…tarika's heartbeat was increasing as abhi was approaching her..finally abhi reached near her..but he was not alone…he pulled a girl from back holding her hand…infront of them…daya was shocked seeing her there…yes she was the same girl whom he saw in the mall…tarika was also shocked, her smile vanished…_

 **Abhi** : tarika…maine tumse kaha tha an ki..Ram ji ne hum sab ki jodi pehle se hi bana rakhi hai…aur aaj wo ladki mujhe mil gayi hai..ye hai wo ladki jisse main pyar karta hu.. **shreya…shreya dikshit..**

 _Shreya came forward and forwarded her hand to tarika…_

 **Shreya:** hi…abhi humesha tumhare bare me baate karta hai..nice to meet you!

 _Tarika gave her a fake smile ..and hugged her.._

 **Tarika** : nice to meet you too!

 _then shreya moved to daya.._

 **Shreya:** and you are daya! Right?

 _And she forwarded her hand towards him…daya smiled at her and held her hand..as he held her hand again the same tune started playing… "Ishq wala love" and daya found himself getting lost in her eyes..as she was flashing her cute smile , daya immediately left her hand…_

 **Abhi:** ok..to aaj ka din mere liye bahut special hai… aao shreya main tumhe baki logo se milwata hu…

 _and abhijeet introduced her with evberybody..then he cut the cake..and offered the first piece to shreya…it was unbearable for tarika…but still she was standing there with her broken heart….she looked at daya..daya also looked at her, her eyes were filled with tears…tarika decided to leave from there…she did not inform abhi and left from there…abhi was so much busy with shreya and others he did not notice tarika leaving…but daya noticed her and he also went behind her, leaving the party…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** sabse pehle sorry for this late update…hope jyada shock na laga ho …agar laga bhi ho to trust me…it is an abhirika and dareya fic…abhi jodiyan thoda mismatch ho gayi hain, but soon everything will be ok, but kab aur kaise…to know this stay tuned with KKRMJ …

Thank you so much for your reviews…

.

.

Aapki

 **geet**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Tarika left the party rubbing her tears…she was broken…daya was following her…_

 **Daya:** tarika, listen to me, kaha ja rahi hai tu?

 _But tarika did not reply him…she did not pay any attention to daya…finally daya came running to her and grabbed her arm and made her turned to face him…_

 **Daya:** kab se bula raha hu..sunai nahi deta tujhe…

 **Tarika:** daya leave me…let me go..

 **Daya** : kaha ja rahi hai tu han..aur kyun ja rahi hai?

 **Tarika:** yaha rukne ki bhi to koi wajeh nahi rahi…

 **Daya:** pehle tu ye aansu ponch… ye le..

 _And he gave her handkerchief to her…tarika silently took that..but she was still crying.._

 **Daya:** yaar..tarika, tu mere sath chal...

 **Tarika** : kaha chalu?

 **Daya:** are tu aa to sahi…

 _and he caught her wrist and almost dragged her with him near the swimming pool …nobody was there..except the cool and bright moonlight…_

 **Tarika** : hum yaha kyun aaye hain, daya mujhe ghar jana hai…

 **Daya:** ha to chali jana na..thodi der baithkar yaha..come..

 _And they both sat near the pool…both remained silent for sometime..then tarika spoke in a broken voice._.

 **Tarika:** maine kaha tha na daya, abhi mujhse pyar nahi karta, sach to ye hai ki usne kabhi mujhe ek dost se jyada kuch samjha hi nahi…humesha se usko pyar karti rahi, ye sochkar ki, ek din to wo meri feelings ko samjhega…kabhi to wo mere dil me chupe jazbato ko pehchanega..lekin nahi…sare sapne, sare khwabo ko usne ek jhatke me tod diya…and she started sobbing…

 _Daya took a sigh…_

 **Daya:** tarika, tu ye kaise keh sakti hai ki abhi net tera dil tod diya, jabki use to tune kabhi kuch bataya hi nahi..use kaise pata hoga ki tu usko pyar karti hai…

 **Tarika:** kya har baat bolkar kahi jati hai…use meri aankho me kabhi apne liye pyar nahi dikha..

 **Daya:** tarika…please don't cry…abhi bhi kuch bigda nahi hai..

 **Tarika:** (smirked) huhh! Ab bigadne ko bacha hi kya hai daya, main ye soch rahi thi ki aaj abhi mujhe propose karega, sabke samne mujhse apne pyara ka izhar karega..aur wo kisi dusri ladki ko mere samne laakar kehta hai ki…wo usse pyar karta hai…

 **Daya:** tarika ..sab theek ho jayega…

 **Tarika:** kya theek ho jayega, daya…ab sab kuch barbaad ho chuka hai..tu rehne de tu kabhi nhai samjhega…tune kabhi kisi se pyar nahi kiya na…kabhi tera dil nahi tuta na…tujhe kya pata, dil tutne ka dard kya hota hai…

 _Hearing this daya looked at her and a painful smile crept on his lips.._

 **Daya:** dil to mera bhi tuta hai tarika…

 **Tarika:** tera dil kab tuta?

 _Daya did not want tarika to know that shreya is the same girl..he loves.._

 **Daya** : I mean tera dil tuta matlab mera dil tuta, ek hi baat hai na!

 _Tarika looked at him and a fresh drop of tear came out of her eyes…_

 **Daya:** tu janti hai na, main teri aankho me aansu nahi dekh sakta, main sab kuch theek kar dunga..tu is tarah se himmat mat haar…

 **Tarika:** daya tu kaise theek karega sab, main abhi ko kho chuki hu..ab kuch nahi ho sakta?

 **Daya:** kyun nahi ho sakta, dekh abhi humara dost hai..aur uski khushiyon ka khyala rakhna humara farz hai…hume pata lagana hoga ki kya wo dono sach me ek dusre se pyar karte hain?

 **Tarika:** offcourse, tune dekha nahi wo dono ek dusre ke sath kitne khush the..

 **Daya:** theek hai..abhi ka to maan lete hain, but shreya ka kya, kya wo abhi se sach me pyar karti hai..kya wo abhi ke liye sahi ladki hai, kya wo abhi ko tujhse jyada pyar kar sakti hai…?

 **Tarika:** abhi se jitna pyar main karti hu na, utna shreya to kya duniya ki koi bhi ladki nahi kar sakti…

 **Daya** : exactly..yahi to hume pata lagana hai ki kya abhi shreya ke sath khush reh payega? Aur main janta hu..abhi ke liye tujhse behtar ladki koi nahi ho sakti…

 _Tarika has stopped crying…her best buddy was with her…and he was successful in making her belive in herself…and encouraging her to fight for her love…just then abhijeet and shreya came there_ …

 **Abhijeet:** dekha shreya, maine kaha tha na, ye dono yahi honge…

 _Daya and tarika turned towards them..tarika quickly wiped off her tears..so that abhi could not see her crying…_

 **Abhi** : tum dono party chod kar yaha kya kar rahe ho?

 **Tarika:** ( _with a painful smile_ ) kuch nahi abhi bas, itne logo ki bheed me dum ghut raha tha..isliye yaha aa gayi…

 **Abhi:** kamaa hai..to mujhe batana tha na…main party kisi open area me rakhta…you are ok na?

 **Tarika:** han abhi main theek hu!

 **Abhi:** anyway, to tum logo ko mera surprise kaisa laga, ?

 **Daya:** (in a low voice) aisa surprise to kisi ne bhi kisi ko nahi diya hoga..

 **Abhi:** waise tum dono to shreya se theek se mile bhi nahi…shreya you know.. _shreya cut him_

 **Shreya** : oho abhi…jab se tumse mili hu..tum humesha apne dosto ke bare me hi to baate karte ho, tarika aisi hai tarika waisi hai..daya ko ye pasand hai, daya ko wo pasand hai..are ab to mujhe daya, uski makaanmalkin, uske padosi, tarika ki car ka number…uske nailpaint ka colour sab yaad ho gaya hai…aur kitna bataoge unke bare me?

 _Abhi laughe at this…tarika also passed a fake smile…_

 **Abhi:** ok baba, chalo ab kuch nahi bataunga daya aur tarika ke bare me…lekin in dono ko to tumhare bare me bata hi sakta hu na…

 _Abhijeet and shreya also sat near daya and tarika…abhijeet took shreya's hand into his…tarika was getting restless seeing them.._

 **Abhijeet** : tum dono ko pata hai , hum dono pehli baar kaha mile the?

 **Daya:** (sarcastically) nahi , tumne kabhi bataya nahi..

 **Abhijeet:** hum dono pehli baar ek orphanage me mile the…christmas ke din, main bachho ke liye gifts lekar gaya tha, lekin maine dekha, ki mujhse pehle koi aur waha pahunch chukka tha…shreya…..wo bachho ko toys distribute kar rahi thi…aur main bas use dekhta hi reh gaya…

 **Daya:** oh woow! Kya baat hai, aur dusri baar kab mile?

 **Abhijeet:** aur dusri baar, republic day ke din..delhi me, yaad hai main har saal parade dekhne jata hu, shreya bhi waha parade dekhne aayi thi…she was in a white salwar kameej and tricolour bangles…she was looking like an angel..

 **Shreya:** main bhi har saal republic day ki parade dekhne delhi jati hu…but that was the most special day..kyunki us din main abhi se mili thi…

 **Tarika** :(showing a fake interest) ohhh…phir kab mile tum dono…

 **Abhijeet** : phir hum kai baar ek dusre se takraye…main shreya ko bahut pasand karne laga tha…

 _Tarika was pressing her fingers in frustration…as well as daya…he was getting bore hearing their story…_

 **Abhijeet:** aur phir ek din hum Mumbai me hi mile, tum dono ko to pata hi hai, ki mujhe shayri kitni pasand hai…ek din mujhe kisi mushayre ke liye invitation aaye, kafi bade bade shayar aaye huye the waha…sabne ek se badhkar ek shayri likhi hui thi…lekin jiski shayri ne mera dil chura liya, wo koi aur nahi shreya thi...

 **Daya:** wooow.. shayri ..mushayra..kamaal hai na…

 **Shreya** : han aur abhi ne wahi pe mujhe shayri sunate sunate hi propose kar diya…that was really a dream proposal for me…I love you abhi...!

 **Abhijeet:** I love you too! Aur pata hai mujhe shreya se pyar kyun ho gaya, kyunki wo bilkul meri jaisi hai, gareebo ki help karne wali..patriotic, and shayri lover..aur bhi aisi kai baate hain jo hum dono me similar hain, that's why I love her…

 _Tarika could not bear this anymore…_

 **Tarika:** hmm..abhi meri tabiyat kuch theek nahi lag rahi hai, main chalti hu..bye!

 **Abhijeet:** are tarika lekin aise achank kya ho gaya tumhe?

 **Daya:** chalo tarika main tumhe chod deta hu..bye abhi!

 _Daya and tarika bid a bye to them..and moved from there.._

 _Shreya was staring both of them.._

 **Abhijeet:** kamal hai, aaj mera birthday hai aur mere birthday pe kabhi ye dono itna shant nahi rehte…pata nahi kya ho gaya hai inhe?

 **Shreya:** abhi mujhe lagta hai , main tumhare dosto ko kuch khaas pasand nahi aayi, unhone mujhse theek se baat bhi nahi ki!

 **Abhijeet:** nahi shreya aisi baat nahi hai…tum meri pasand ho, aur meri pasand aur unki pasand ek hi hoti hai…koi baat nahi , kuch dino me wo tumhare bhi achhe dost ban jayenge!

 **Shreya:** I hope so!

 _ **Here in car**_

 **Tarika** : they are perfect na daya…un dono ki pasand kitni milti julti hai, meri to ek bhi pasand abhi se nahi milti…lekin phir bhi main usse pyar to karti hu na…!

 **Daya:** really, kuch jyada hi kamala ki baat hai ye, do logo ki pasand itni jayada kaise mil sakti hai…shreya ko har wo cheej kaise pasand ho sakti hai, jo abhi ko pasand hai…

 **Tarika:** coincidence daya! Huhh..Ram milayi jodi..

 **Daya:** nahi tarika, ye sirf ek coincidence nahi ho sakta…

 **Tarika:** matlab tu kehna kya chahta hai daya, main kuch samjhi nahi..!

 **Daya:** tu nahi samjhi lekin, shayad mujhe abhi aur shreya ki kahani thodi bahut samajh me aa rahi hai…

 **Tarika:** tu kya keh raha hai?

 **Daya:** tu ghar ja, main tujhe baad me milkar batata hu…

 _He dropped tarika at her home.._

 **Tarika:** bye daya!

 **Daya** : bye! Aur han ek baat yaad rakhna, abhi sirf tera hai, aur main tujhe tera pyar dilakar hi rahunga, samjhi tu!

 _Tarika was just standing there with a confused expression..she kept staring daya till he disappeared from her eyesight_

 **Tarika** : ye daya bhi na, pata nahi kya chal raha hai iske dimag me ab.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I know kisi ko pasand nahi aaya hoga..but have some patience..give me some time, and there will be only your abhirika and dareya…

 **Precap:** daya and tarika will come to know about a secret of shreya…

So what is shreya's secret…to know you have to read further…stay tuned with KKRMJ…

Thanks for your reviews, love you all….

.

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Abhijeet, shreya, tarika and daya..all four were doing some chit chat…though tarika and daya were not involved in this from their heart but still they were there for abhi as he insisted them to come and join shreya and him, as abhijeet wanted to make daya and tarika casual with shreya…_

 **Daya:** its great abhi, yaar maja aa gaya, kafi dino baad is tarah se office se btreak mila ..

 **Shreya:** daya I think tumhe abhi ko nahi mujhe thanks bolna chahiye…kyunki maine hi abhi ko bola tha office se break lene ke liye, aur tum dono ko bhi abhi ne sirf mere kehne par invite kiya…

 _And she flashed her smile wrapped with her attitude…_

 **Tarika:** really? Dekho na daya, kya din aa gaye hain, ab abhi ko humare sath get together karne ke liye bhi kisi aur ki permission leni padti hai…

 **Abhijeet:** permission? Ye kya bol rahi ho tarika, aisa kuch nahi hai…

 **Daya:** chod na yaar,aisa hai ya waisa hai ab jo bhi hai….kam se kam abhi ko humare naam to yaad hain…

 _And he gave a sarcastic smile to abhi…Abhijeet felt bad…_

 **Abhijeet** : yaar daya, tum dono aisa kyun soch rahe ho…ki shreya ke meri life me aane ke baad main tum dono ko bhool gaya hu…aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya…

 **Daya:** whatever abhi, chod na … _he turned to shreya_ …han to shreya ji…thank you so much, hume invite karne ke liye…aur hume ye ehsaas dilane ke liye ki abhi ke dil me abhi bhi humari wahi jagah hai jo pehle thi…

 **Shreya:** daya please…tum log overreact kar rahe ho, aur please mujhe sirf shreya bulao, ji lagane ki koi jarurat nahi hai…tum dono abhi ke dost ho to mere bhi dost huye!

 **Daya** : ok, as you wish, waise shreya tumhari family kaha hai..tumne unke bare me kabhi bataya nahi…kaun kaun hai tumhare ghar me?

 _Hearing this shreya's happy face turned to a sad one…_

 **Shreya:** family?

 _She looked at abhi… abhijeet looked at her and tried to say something but before that shreya stood up from her seat…_

 **Shreya:** excuse me!

 _And she moved away from there..tarika and daya were confused seeing her reaction…_

 **Tarika** : ye shreya ko kya ho gaya, aise achanak ?

 **Daya:** pata nahi, maine to bas yahi pucha ki uski family me kaun kaun hai…kuch galat puch liya kya maine?

 _Abhijeet looked in the direction shreya went and spoke in a calm tone…_

 **Abhijeet** : shreya ki family me koi nahi hai, uski maa ke alawa, jo ki pichle 18 saalo se coma me hain…shreya unhe Mumbai lekar aayi, taki unka achhe se ilaaj karwa sake…wo ek call centre me job karti hai…apni maa ke ilaaj ke liye usne bank se lone liya hai…pata nahi kaise wo ye sab akele sambhal rahi hai…maine usse kitni baar kaha ki mian uski help kar du, lekin usne mana kar diya, usne kaha ki, humari shadi ke baad wo mujhse koi bhi help le legi, but shadi ke pehle uska mere paiso pe koi haq nahi hai….

 _Tarika and daya were in a state of shock…_

 **Tarika:** so sad, bechari shreya, usko dekha ke lagta nahi ki uski zindagi me itne sare gam chupe huye hain.

 **Daya** : right! But abhi tum uski maa se mile ho?

 **Abhi** : han ek baar…mujhe shreya pe bahut taras aata hai, bhagwan kare uski maa jaldi se theek ho jaye…

 **Daya** : han…ek minute main jara…

 _And he stood up and moved from there to talk to shreya…_

 _Tarika turned to abhijeet.._

 **Tarika:** abhi..I m sorry…

 _Abhi smiled at her.._

 **Abhijeet** : huh..tum dono kehte ho ki main tum dono ko bhool gaya aur tum dono kya kar rahe ho, ye humare beech sorry worry kab se chalne laga han?

 **Tarika:** abhi I know but, I think anjane me sahi par maine aur daya ne tumhare aur shreya ke sath achha behave nahi kiya…abhi tum to jante ho na..hum kitne possessive hain humari dosti ko lekar…hume laga ki shreya humari dosti ke beech aa gayi hai..isliye hum dono ne …

 **Abhijeet** : I know tarika, daya to hai hi senti, but tum bhi, tum dono aisa soch bhi kaise sakte ho, meri zindagi me koi bhi aa jaye, par wo tum dono se jyada special kabhi nahi ho sakta..

 _Abhiheet looked into her eyes…and gently pressed her palm…tarika looked at him and smiled.._

 **Tarika:** (Pov) I know abhi…hum dono tumhare liye bahut special hain, but…kash main tumhe bata pati ki …tum meri zindagi me special nahi balki khud meri zindagi ho…

 _Here daya came to shreya..who was sitting on stairs , she was lost somewhere…daya came to her..he had no idea how to talk to her…_

 **Daya:** umm…shreya..

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and turned to him_..

 **Shreya:** tum yaha?

 **Daya:** umm wo I am sorry…shreya, main tumhe hurt nahi karna chahta tha..

 _Shreya smiled at him…_

 **Shreya** : I know daya, isme tumhari koi galti nahi, lagta hai abhi ne tumhe meri puri kahani suna di right?

 **Daya:** han…waise kis hospital me hain tumhari maa…I mean main unse milna chahta hu…

 **Shreya** : kya karoge unse milkar daya, ek zinda laash se jyada aur kuch nahi hain wo…

 _she turned her face opposite side as some fresh tear drops came out of her eyes..daya moved near her and gently pressed her shoulder…shreya composed herself..and spoke in a teary voice.._

 **Shreya:** sirf 5 saal ki thi main, jab dad hume chod ke chale gaye…aur maa wo coma me chali gayi, mere sath hote huye bhi..mere sath nahi hain wo…itni badi duniya me bahut akeli thi main, koi nahi tha mera…phir abhi se mili to laga ki koi mil gaya jiske kandhe pe sar rakh ke main aansu baha sakti hu…phir tum aur tarika…maine koshish ki tuhari dost banne ki, but shayad bhagwan chahte hi nahi ki mere bhi dost ho…

 _A voice from behind…_

 **Voice:** aisa kisne kaha tumse

 _Shreya and daya turned towards the voice…and found abhijeet and tarika standing there…_

 **Shreya:** tarika!

 _Tarika came to her and held her hand.._

 **Tarika:** aisa dobara mat kehna…tum akeli nahi ho…abhi to hai hi tumhare sath aur ab do naye dost bhi hain tumhare paas…

 _and she looked at daya and signalled him something through her eyes..daya understood and he moved near both of them and put his hand over their hands…_

 **Daya:** ha shreya…aaj se tum humari dost ho…

 _Shreya smiled and the trio hugged each other.._

 **Abhijeet** : are bhai main bhi hu yaha..

 _And he also came and they all shared a hug…after sometime they separated…_

 **Abhijeet: (** POV) thank god, chalo in dono ne shreya se dosti to ki …

 **Shreya:** achha..abhi ab main chalti hu…kuch jaroori kaam hai..bye..

 **Abhijeet** : bye, take care..

 **Tarika** : bye shreya..see you..

 _shreya waved her hand and moved from there..abhi also moved…now daya and tarika were alone…_

 **Tarika:** bechari shreya, ..

 **Daya** : bechari? Bahut jaldi padi thi tumhe dosti ka hath badhane ki…

 **Tarika:** oh come on daya, she needs some friends..kitni akeli hai wo…aur miane abhi aur shreya ke rishte ko accept kar liya hai…mujhe shreya se koi problem nahi hai…

 **Daya:** waah, kya baat hai..waise usne mujhe bataya nahi ki uski maa kis hospital me hain…milna chahta hu main shreya ki maa se..

 **Tarika** : kyun , ohh God! Daya please…tumhe lagta hai ki wo jhooth bol rahi hai…tumhe ye shak karne ki bimari kaha se lag gayi han, abhi ne bataya na ki wo mila hai uski maa se…now please stop it yaar…

 **Daya** : tu kuch samajhti nahi hai..maine kab kaha ki main uspe shak kar raha hu, main sirf milna chahta hu ek baar uski maa se..aur kuch nahi…

 **Tarika** : ok fine tujhe jo karna hai kar..main chalti hu…

 _Tarika left leaving daya lost in his own thoughts…_

 _ **Shreya's home..**_

 _Shreya was arranging some newspapers and magazine…on the table…having her pictures with anhijeet…her eyes were glittering with happiness…she caressed all the pictures and articles in newspaper very lovingly with her hand…_

 **Shreya** : _**"abhijeet arivastav….the most eligible batchlor of the country..found his lady love…"**_

" _ **shreya deekshit is the dream girl of abhijeet srivastav"**_

" _ **Abhijjet srivastav got his love of life"…**_

 _She was reading the newspaper headlines with a victorious grin on her face…_

""" _Breaking news…abhijeet srivastav, jinki peeche desh ki har ladki pagal hai..ko aakir unki sapno ki rani mil hi gayi…laakho ladkiyon ke dilo ko todne wali is ladki ka naam hai shreya deekshit…pehli baar is ladki ko publically abhijeet srivastav ke sath unki birthday party me dekha gaya, jaha unhone khud announce kiya ki wo bahut jald shreya se shadi karne wale hain""""_

 _She started laughing.._

 **Shreya** : oh my God, I cant believe it…kya ye sach hai ya koi sapna…jaisa maine socha tha sab kuch ekdum waisa hi ho gaya..main abhijeet srivastav se shadi karne ja rahi hu…abhijeet srivastav…ek arabpati baap ka iklauta waris…bas ek baar ye shadi ho jaye aur phir ye daulat ye property sab meri hogi…phir mujhe is ghatiya se ghar me nahi rehna padega…aur na hi wo do kaudi ki naukari karni padegi..oh god shreya…you are a bloody genius!..

 _and she started laughing…but she stopped laughing as she heard someone clapping from behind..she turned to see the person and the floor beneth her feet shifted…as she looked at the two persons standing there clapping ..and moving towards her…_

 **Shreya** : da..daya..ta..ta..tarika..tu..tum dono yaha?

 **Tarika** : kya hua shreya, apne naye dosto ko dekh ke aise chaunk kyun gayi?….

 **Daya** : pehli baar tumhare ghar aaye hain, swagat nahi karogi humara…

 _Shreya found her voice stuck in her throat.._

 **Shreya:** han..bilkul wo main…

 _Daya moved towards the table…and took a glance of the newspapers spread there…_

 **Daya:** oh wow, tarika dekho to jara, abhi aur shreya front page pe..

 **Tarika:** hmm…really kya baat hai shreya, ek call centre me kaam karne wali mamuli si ladki sare newspapers ke front page pe…amazing achievement, congratss, yaar!

 _And she moved to shreya to give her a hug…_

 **Shreya** : please ye faltu ka drama band karo..aur saaf saaf bolo tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho?

 _Daya and tarika exchanged a meaningful look…_

 **Tarika:** wo kya hai na, tumhari bahut yaad aa rahi thi..to socha tumhare office jake tumse mil le…par tum waha thi nahi, to kisi ne hume bataya ki tum bahut jald apni job chodne wali ho, shayad koi khajana tumhare hath lag gaya hai, ..

 **Daya:** han aur phir humne socha ki shayad tum apne garib dosto ko bhi kuch hissa de do , isliye humne tumhare ghar ka address liya aur yaha chale aaye tumse milne…

 _Shreya was just staring at both of them…_

 **Tarika:** achha hua hum yaha aa gaye warna hume to pata hi nahi chalta ki is masoom aur bholi surat ke peeche ek shaitani chehra chipa hai…

 _Shreya made a face and took a deep breath.._

 **Shreya:** whatever, tum dono chahte kya ho?

 **Daya:** abhi ki life se door chali jao bas..

 **Shreya:** impossible…abhi pyar karta hai mujhse, main use chod ke gayi to mar jayega wo!

 **Tarika** : you are so cheap shreya, abhi ne tumpe trust kiya, tumse dil se pyar kiya, aur tum? tumne use itna bada dhokha diya!

 **Shreya** (trying to be innocent) : dhokha? Kaisa dhokha? maine use koi dhokha nahi diya, main bhi abhi se bahut pyar karti hu!

 **Tarika:** just shut up! Tum abhi se nahi sirf uski daulat se pyar karti ho…

 _Hearing this shreya burst out in a evil laughter…_

 **Shreya:** hahahah…oh come on tarika…main abhi se pyar karti hu, aur abhi ke pas daulat bhi hai to isme meri kya galti…main usse judi har cheej se pyar karti hu, han uski daulat se thoda sa jyada pyar karti hu to isme galat kya hai…

 **Tarika:** tumhe abhi ki life se door jana hoga bas!

 **Shreya:** saaf saaf kyun nahi kehti ki, tum mujhe abhi ki zindagi se isliye nikalna chahti ho kyunki tum khud usse pyar karti ho, right?

 _Tarika was speechless…she was fuming in anger…_

 **Tarika:** han, karti hu main abhi se pyar…bahut pyar karti hu main abhi se, aur mere rehte huye main tumhe abhi ki life kabhi barbaad nahi karne dungi, samjhi tum..

 _Shreya gave her a proud look…_

 **Shreya:** waah bhai kya baat hai…main abhi se pyar karu to main uski daulat se pyar kar rahi hu, aur tum karo to sachha pyar, hahahah...come on tarika, ek baat batao daya, aur abhi dono tumhare dost hain na bachpan se, phir tumhe abhi se hi pyar kyun hua, daya se kyun nahi..han?

 **Daya:** excuse me!

 **Shreya** : wait wait…main batati hu kyun, kyunki abhi ke paas daulat hai , wo ek arabpati hai..aur daya ek phatichar hai…

 **Tarika:** just shut up!

 **Shreya:** ek kiraye ke ghar me daya ke sath sari life barbaad karne se to behtar hai ki abhi ke sath uske alishan Bangle me raeeso wali zindagi bitao…hai na..

 **Daya:** dekho, bahut ho gayi tumhari bakwas…humare rehte hum abhi ki zindagi barbaad nahi hone denge..

 **Tarika:** daya ne mujhse kitni baar kaha ki tum abhi ke liye sahi nahi ho…aur maine uski baat nahi maani, tumhe apna dost banaya, tumhare aur abhi ke rishte ko bhi accept kar liya tha maine…lekin achha hua ki waqt rehte mujhe tumhari sachhai pata chal gayi…tum ek number ki makkar aur dhokebaaj ladki ho..

 **Shreya:** mind your language tarika!

 **Daya:** tum tarika se nahi mujhse baat karo , shreya ji…

 **Shreya:** tum dono kya karoge han, jake abhi ko meri sachhai bataoge, han? Ek baat meri bhi kaan kholke sun lo…apne is maksad ke liye maine bahut mehnat ki hai, abhi pe bahut research ki maine, uska har newspaper article, har interview…padha sab kuch, uske bare me choti se choti cheej ka pata lagaya, use kya pasand hai, kya nahi pasand, kab jagta hai kab sota hai, uske kitne dushman hain, aur kitne.. (looking at daya) fatichar dost…

 **Daya:** you!…

 _and he rushed to he in anger…but tarika caught his hand and stopped him…_

 **Shreya:** ab main apni manjil ke itne kareeb aakar apni mehnat pe pani nahi firne dungi…

 **Daya:** tum …kya karogi tum han, tum bas dekhti raho, kaise abhi tumhe dhakke mar ke apni zindagi se bahar nikalta hai…

 **Shreya:** ye to waqt hi batayega mr. daya ki abhi kise dhakke mar ke bahar nikalta hai, mujhe ya tum dono ko…

 **Tarika** : shreya, kyun kar rahi ho tum aisa..

 **Shreya** : shhhhh! Bakwas mat karo…aur ek baat kaan kholkar sun lo…tum log mere raste me na aao to hi behtar hoga tumhare liye…warna ye jo tum dono abhi ke rehmo karam pe pal rahe ho na, naukari bhi jayegi, aur abhi ki dosti bhi…

 **Daya:** what do you mean, hum kisi ke rehmo karam pe nahi pal rahe, got it..hume humari job humari mehnat aur kabiliyat ki wajeh se mili hai na ki abhi ki sifarish ki wajah se..samjhi tum..

 **Tarika:** daya shant raho!

 **Shreya:** whatever! Ab tum dono yaha se jao… aur mujhe pareshan mat karo..aur daya… _she moved near him_ …mujhse thodi tameej se baat karo, bhabhi banne wali hu tumhari…you know.. _and she moved her finger on his face..daya jerked her hand.._

 **Daya** : tameej? Achha abhi dikhata hu main tumhe tameej

 _and he caught her hand..but tarika interrupted and made shreya free from daya's grip.._

 **Tarika:** daya, just leave her..aise gire huye logo ke muh nahi lagte…

 **Daya:** tarika chod mujhe tu, ise to main..

 _Shreya was standing there flashing her evil smile which was irritating daya more and more …_

 **Tarika** : don't worry daya, hum ise nahi chodenge..chalo hum abhi chalke abhi ko sab kuch bata dete hain..

 **Shreya** : han han jao jaldi jao…darwaja udhar hai,!

 _Daya gritting his teeth…_

 **Daya:** tarika, main agar tu nahi hoti na to main iska wo haal karta ki dobara abhi ki taraf aankh utha ke bhi nhi dekhti…

 **Shreya** : oh chch chh..koi baat nahi, agli baar tum akele aana, main bhi to dekhu jara, tum mera kya haal karte ho?

 **Tarika:** just shut up shreya!

 _Tarika with a great difficulty took daya away from there…shreya was standing crossing her both hands .._

 **Shreya:** ( pov) kuch bhi ho jaye main in dono ko mera bana banaya khel bigadne nahi dungi…!

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** ok so guys..some of you guessed the movie, yes you guys are right, this story is inspired by the bollywood movie, "De Taali" ..

But if you have watched that movie you people can see that, only the plot is same, but the story, dialogues, scenes are quite different with that of the movie..I am presenting this story with my own imagination and creativity…kyunki agar main movie ki story ko follow karti to yaha dareya ke liye koi scope nahi rehta, kyunki movie me ek hi couple pe jyada focus kiya gaya tha, but in my story I will focus on both couples equally..!

And guys let me tell you that here shreya is a character with grey shade…but she is not a villain, shreya itni buri kaise ban gayi uske peeche kuch reasons hain…aur ek bure insaan ko sudhara bhi to ja sakta hai na…aur ab shreya ko daya ke alawa aur bhala kaun sudhar sakta hai…hehe..in upcoming chapters there will be a lot of fight between dareya…something like tom and jerry…but what will happen when shreya will come to know that she is actually that girl, whom daya loves, and what about daya..after knowing shreya's reality , does he still love her…

Will tarika and daya be able to expose shreya's reality before abhijeet…?

Abhijeet ko sach pata chalne par wo kya karega..?

Kya abhijeet tarika ke pyar ko kabhi pehchan payega?

And the most important …daya aur shreya ,,dareya kaise banege?

To know all that stay tuned with KKRMJ…

Love you all…

.

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _abhijeet was standing crossing his hands to his chest...before him tarika and daya were standing..._

 **tarika:** abhi, please humara yakeen karo, shreya tumhe bahut bada dhokha de rahi hai...

 **daya:** ha abhi, humne khud apni aankho se uski sachhai dekhi hai...ye tumhara aur shreya ka milna, wo kismet se nahi hua hai, Ram ji ne nahi milwaya tum dono ko, balki ye sab shreya ka plan tha...wo tumse nahi tumhari daulat se pyar karti hai..

 _abhijeet was listening both of them very carefully..._

 **tarika:** abhi wo tumhari zindagi barbaad kar degi...use apni zindagi se nikal do..

 _abhijeet gestured his hand stopping them_

 **abhijeet:** ok, ho gaya tum dono ka, ki aur kuch kehna hai..

 _daya and tarika looked at each other.._

 **daya:** hume jo kehna tha humne keh diya, ab tu soch tujhe kya karna hai...

 **abhijeet:** hmm...mujhe pata hai mujhe kya karna hai...

 _he turned his head back_ _and called someone_..

Shreyaaa...

 _tarika and daya were surprised as shreya came out, tears were overflowing through her eyes..._

 **daya whispered to tarika** : ye...ye humse pehe yaha kaise pahunch gayi?

 **Abhijeet** : tarika, daya, ab shreya bhi yahi hai..use bhi to apni baat rakhne ka mauka milna chahiye na..

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and turned to abhijeet.._

 **Shreya:** _(in a teary voice_ ) main kya bolu abhi, ye dono tumhare bachpan ke dost hain, aur main nahi chahti ki meri wajah se tum teeno ki dosti me koi daraar aaye, agar ye dono yahi chahte hain ki main tumhari life se door chali jaun to yahi sahi...

 _then she turned to daya and tarika...daya narrowed his eyebrows...shreya gave her a wicked smile and then quickly changed her expression like she is crying..._

 **Shreya:** daya, tarika...mujhe pata hai ki tum dono mujhe pasand nahi karte...theek hai main abhi ki life se door chali jaungi...but tum log please abhi se apni dosti kabhi mat todna...abhi ko tum jaise sachhe dosto ki jarurat hai... _then she again turned to abhi..._

Abhi main ja rahi hu , lekin please apne dosto se keh do ki mujhpe aisa ghatiya ilzam na lagaye, maine tumse dil se pyar kiya hai...na ki tumhari daulat se...

 **Abhijeet:** bas shreya, tum kahi nahi ja rahi ho...

 **Daya** : abhi tum nahi jante ye kitni badi dramebaj hai...

 **Abhijeet:** bas daya, bahut ho gaya...kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum dono han...shreya meri daulat se pyar karti hai? Are jab se usse mila hu aaj tak usne kabhi mujhse ek paisa tak nahi liya...maine khud kitni baar uski help karne ki koshish ki lekin usne humesha mana kar diya...tumhe sharam nahi aati ek khuddar ladki par aisa ghatiya ilzaam lagate huye...

 **Tarika:** abhi hosh me aao, pata nahi is ladki ne tumhe kaun si patti padha rakhi hai, jo tum iski har baat pe aankh band karke yakeen kar rahe ho, tumhe iski baato par yakeen hai aur humari baato par nahi...

 **Abhijeet:** tarika, main achhi tarah se janta hu ki tum dono ne kabhi nahi chaha ki hum teeno ki dosti me kabhi koi chautha shamil ho, aur aaj jab shreya meri life me aayi hai to tumhe laga ki shayad isse humari dosti kamjor ho jayegi...tum log shuru se hi shreya ko pasand nahi karte, ..lekin ab to had hi ho gayi, tum log is had tak aa jaoge ye maine kabhi nahi socha tha, shreya ki khilaf ek jhuthi kahani bana di, are pyar karta hu main usse, kya meri khushi dekhkar khush nahi ho tum log...

 **Tarika** : hum bahut khush the abhi tumhe khush dekh ke, jab tak hume iski sachhai nahi pata thi...lekin ab nahi, kyunki hum jante hain ki ye ladki sirf aur sirf tumhe barbaad karne aayi hai..

 **Shreya: (** crying) enough tarika! ..abhi main yaha ek minute bhi nahi ruk sakti..main tumhari tarah ameer nahi hu to kya hua, meri bhi koi self-respect hai...

 _She said and turned to go, but abhijeet held her wrist.._

 **Abhi:** ruko shreya, maine kaha na tum kahi nahi jaogi...

 **Daya** : theek hai, theek hai abhi…tumhe humari baato pe yakeen nahi hai, kyunki humare paas koi saboot nahi hai, par hum bahut jald shreya ke khilaf saboot dhundhkar tumhare samne layenge..

 **Abhijeet:** theek hai daya, aur ab bina saboot ke main shreya ke khilaf ek shabd nahi sunna chahta, got it?

 **Daya:** alright! By the way, main shreya ki maa se milna chahta hu..kis hospital me hain tumhari maa shreya?…

 _Now shreya became worried and looked at daya.._

 **Shreya:** tum meri maa se milna chahte ho?

 **Daya:** han, abhi isi waqt!

 _Shreya nodded in no and turned to abhijeet.._

 **Shreya:** nahi abhi, ma…main inhe ap…apni maa se nahi milwa sakti?

 **Tarika:** kyun shreya?

 **Shreya** : maine kaha na tum log meri maa se nahi mil sakte matlab nahi mil sakte bas!

 **Abhijeet:** relax shreya, agar isse in dono ka shak door ho sakta hai to chalo inko tumhari maa se milwa kar aate hain..

 _Shreya was very much tensed now.._

 **Shreya** : but abhi…agar meri maa ko pata chala ki unki beti par log aise ghatiya ilzaam laga rahe hain to wo ye sab bardshat nahi kar payegi, jo thodi bahut jaan bachi hai na unme, wo bhi chali jayegi, mar jayegi meri maa abhi, mar jayegi wo!

 **Daya:** don't worry, hum sirf unhe door se dekhenge, unhe kuch pata nahi chalega!

 **Shreya:** are lekin…

 **Abhijeet:** shreya…come on chalo hospital chalte hain..

 _Saying this abhijeet glared both tarika and daya and moved out…shreya was still standing there totally puzzeled.._

 **Daya** : kya hua shreya ji…(stressing on ..Ji) chaliye..

 _Shreya glared him and moved out…followed by daya and tarika…soon they reached a government hospital…shreya headed them to the ward where her mother was admitted…the four of them..stopped outside and looked inside from the glass window , an old lady was lying on the bed in a lifeless state.. a nurse was taking care of her…_

 **Shreya** (looking inside) : ye lo daya, wo rahi meri maa…!

 _Daya and tarika were surprised they looked at each other, then daya whispered to tarika.._

 **Daya:** ye …iski maa kaha se aa gayi…

 **Tarika:** daya, ho sakta hai ye maa ki kahani sach ho..

 **Abhijeet** : ab khusar phusar kya kar rahe ho, yakeen ho gaya tum dono ko…ya aur kuch baki hai..

 **Daya** : aa..ab…aa..lekin iska kya sabot hai ki iski maa sachmuch coma me hain..

 _Shreya and abhijeet looked at him in disbelief…_

 **Abhijeet** (almost shouting) : enough daya! Had hoti hai yaar, ab tak tum shreya pe shak kar rahe the, phir uski maa pe shak kiya aur ab, tum us budhi aurat ki halat pe hi shak kar rahe ho..jiski liye zindagi aur maut me jyada fark bhi nahi hai…

 _Tarika guessed that the situation is getting worse so she came forward to handle it.._

 **Tarika:** abhi…abhi..relax, daya tum bhi chup raho.. _then she turned to abhi…_

Dekho abhi..humne mana ki shreya ki maa sach me coma me hain..lekin phir bhi main keh rahi hu…shreya tumhe dhokha de rahi hai…

 _Shreya started her drama.. she started crying like anything.._

 **Shreya:** pata nahi mujhse aisi kaun si galti ho gayi, jo bhagwan chahta hi nahi ki mujhe kisi ka pyar mile, maa ko aisi halat me rakha hai..aur ab jab mujhe mera pyar mila to kuch logo ko wo bhi bardash nahi…aisi zindagi se to behtar hai ki main mar hi jaun…

 **Abhijeet:** shreya pls! sambhalo apne aapko..

 _And he glared daya and tarika and marched outside..daya and tarika also followed him…as soon they left shreya wiped off her tears…_

 **Shreya** : (pov) mujhe pata tha ki tum dono meri maa wali kahani par shak jaroor karoge… isliye maine pehle se hi puri taiyari kar li thi…

 _Then she entere inside the ward…seeing her the old lady tried to get up..but shreya stopped her..and spoke in a whispering voice…_

 **Shreya:** oye kya kar rahi hai, chup chap leti rah, wo log wapas aa gaye to..

 **Lady:** dekho shreya, tumne itni jaldi me mujhe yaha bulaya, pata bhi hai kitni mushkil se pahunchi main yaha, agar mujhe aane me der ho jati to?

 **Shreya** : main kya karu, daya ko achanak se meri maa se milne ka shauk chadh gaya !

 **Lady;** wo sab to theek hai, lekin meri drama company 2 mahine ke liye dehradoon ja rahi hai…mujhe bhi jana hoga…tab tak ye maa wali acting main nahi kar sakti..

 **Shreya:** achha! Kya kaha tune, dekh ab jab tak main na bolu na tu yaha se nahi uthegi samjhi..agar teri wajah se mera khel kharab hua na, to soch le meri maa jo coma me hain, uski maut bhi to ho sakti hai na..

 **Lady:** to theek hai, magar mujhe paise double chahiye!

 **Shreya** : lalchi budhiya, teri to…chal theek hai..done! lekin yaad rahe meri maa coma se bahar nahi aani chahiye, ok!

 **Lady:** aur ye doctor , nurse…in sabka kya?

 **Shreya** : tu unki chinta mat kar, maine un sabka hisab kar diya hai..tu bas apna kaam sambhal..! ab main chalti hu…aur yaad rahe koi gadbad nahi han!

 **Lady:** theek hai, paiso me bhi koi gadbad nahi honi chahiye!

 **Shreya** : ha ha theek hai..huhh!

 _She came out, where daya, tarika and abhijeet were already waiting for her..shreya came near them..and acted like she is rubbing her tears..abhijeet looked at her and felt very bad for her…_

 **Daya** : (whispering to tarika) I am sure, wo aurat coma me nahi thi..aur ye doctor, nurse, in sab ko bhi kharid rakha hai isne..

 **Tarika** : par kya kare, kaise iska sach bahar laye?..

 _then something striked her mind and she looked at abhi…_

 **Tarika** : umm…abhi..I am really sorry, in sabke liye, but I think yaha pe shreya ki maa ka ilaaz theek se nahi ho raha hai, hospital me facilities bhi bahut kam hain, kyun na hum shreya ki maa ko kisi bade hospital me le jaye..

 _she looked at shreya and winked ..shreya again became worried…_

 **Abhijeet:** yeah, you are right tarika..shreya hum tumhari maa ko kisi achhe hospital me le jate hain…

 **Shreya:** nahi abhi, mere paas itne paise nahi hain…wo yahi theek hain..

 **Abhijeet** : but paise..

 **Shreya:** maine kaha na abhi main tumse paise nahi le sakti..aur tumhare dosto ne jo ilzaam lagaya hai na mujhpe, uske baad to bilkul bhi nahi..main apni maa ka ilaaz khud karwa sakti hu…! _she said glaring tarika…_

 **Abhijeet:** ok shreya, jaisa tumhe sahi lage…

 _Tarika was disappointed hearing this but she kept quiet.._

 **Next day…**

 _Abhijeet and shreya were in a coffee shop…_

 **Abhijeet:** shreya please daya aur tarika ko maaf kar do…main unse baat karunga..

 **Shreya** : its ok abhi..jab tak tum mere sath ho, chahe sari duniya mere khilaf ho jaye, mujhe koi parwah nahi…

 _Abhijeet looked at her and smiled …just then his cellphone beeped.._

 **Abhijeet:** raman kaka _(tarika's servant_ )? Mujhe kyun call kar rahe hain? _he received the call_ … han kaka…boliye, kya baat hai..

 **Kaka:** abhi beta, wo tarika beti…

 **Abhijeet:** kaka, kya hua tarika ko…

 _hearing tarika's name shreya immediately became attentive towards the call…_

 **Kaka:** beta wo, tarika beti seedhiyon se gir gayi hai, bahut chot lagi hai…main hospital se baat kar raha hu..

 _Abhijeety stood up with a jerk.._

 **Abhijeet:** kaka, tarika theek to hai na!

 **Kaka** : nahi beta, wo abhi behosh hai, daya ka bhi phone nahi lag raha,…isliye tumhe phone kiya…

 **Abhijeet** : kaka, don't worry, main bas abhi aa raha hu, kuch nahi hoga tarika ko _.. and he disconnected the call.._

 **Shreya:** abhi kya hua tarika ko, tum itne panicked kyun lag rahe ho?

 **Abhijeet:** shreya, tarika seedhiyon se gir gayi hai, hospital me hai wo, behosh hai, mujhe jana hoga..

 **shreya** (pov) : ab ye kya natak hai tarika madam ka, chalo dekhti hu jara kitni chot lagi hai..

 **Shreya:** ha to abhi main bhi chalti hu na tumhare sath..

 **Abhijeet :** yeah..lets go!

 _All the way abhijeet was very restless, he was ddriving harshly..shreya was staring him silently sitting next to him…_

 **Shreya** (pov) : abhi kitna pareshan hai, sirf ek dost ke liye itni parwah!

 _Then she kept her hand on his shoulder…_

 **Shreya:** abhi, don't worry..sab theek ho jayega!

 _They reached hospital..abhi literally ran to tarika's ward…shreya was also running behind him…as abhi entered the ward he saw..tarika sitting on bed keeping her head on the bedrest…talking to raman kaka…_

 **Abhijeet** : tarika!

 _Tarika looked at him_

 **Tarika** : abhi…

 _Abhijeet rushed to her…_

 **Abhijeet:** thank god, tumhe hosh aa gaya, kaise chalti ho tum han, itni careless kaise ho sakti ho tum…

 **Tarika:** abhi..wo bas pata nahi kaise mera pair fisal gaya aur…

 **Abhijeet:** bas karo tum..pair fisal gaya..pata hai kitna ghabra gaya tha main, jab kaka ne bataya ki tum behosh ho…

 _Tarika was smiling at his concern…_

 **Abhi** : dekhiye kaka, kaise hans rahi hai, kya main koi joke suna raha hu?

 **Tarika:** nahi..tum aise gusse me bahut cute lagte ho!

 _Abhijeet nodded his head in no.._

 **Abhijeet:** tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta..anyway main akele nahi aaya hu..koi aur bhi aaya hai tumse milne..

 _Just then shreya entered, seeing her tarika's smile vanished…_

 **Shreya:** hi tarika, kaisi ho..bahut jyada chot to nahi aayi na..

 **Tarika:** (glaring her) no…I am fine..!

 **Abhijeet** : dekha tarika, jaise hi shreya ko pata chala ki tumhara accident hua hai, tumse milne chali aayi..shreya bahut achhi hai, tum log use galat samajh rahe ho!

 _Tarika was getting angry now , so see thought to change the topic…_

 **Tarika:** ye daya kaha hai abhi..wo mujhse milne nahi aaya..

 **Kaka:** beta, maine daya ko phone kiya tha, aata hi hoga!

 **Abhijeet:** anyway, main jara doctor se milkar aata hu, shreya tum yahi ruko..kaka aap bhi aaiyee jara..

 _And as they left shreya turned to tarika…_

 **Tarika:** main janti hu tum yaha mera haalchal puchne nahi balki ye dekkhne aayi ho ki mujhe sach me chot lagi hai ya nahi, to main tumhe bata du, mujhe na to tumhari tarah drama karna aata hai, aur na hi mujhe uski jarurat hai, mujhe apne pyar par aur bhagwan par pura bharosa hai, mujhe apne pyar ko pane ke liye aisi ghatiya harkate karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai….agar mere pyar me jara si bhi sachhai hai na to dekhna ek din wo mujhe jaroor milega..

 _Shreya laughed at her and crossed her hands near her chest.._

 **Shreya** : oh wow…kya filmi lines thi, great..wish you all the best, lekin tumhe tumhara pyar kab milega, jab meri aur abhi ki shadi ho jayegi tab han?

 _And she started laughing…_

 _Tarika was silently bearing her..just then daya came almost running…_

 **Daya** : tarika,…tu theek to hai..kaise hua… _he stopped seeing shreya there_ …tum …tum yaha kya karr rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** relax! Kha nahi jaungi main tumhari dost ko..bas haalchaal lene aayi thi..

 **Daya:** just get lost..I said..

 **Shreya:** chh chh chh…itna gussa…ok baba ja rahi hu…

 _And she flashed her smile and went out…leaving an annoyed daya…_

 **Tarika:** wo abhi ke sath aayi hai..

 **Daya:** achha! Waise main ye keh raha tha ki main thoda busy hu..to kya hai na, abhi yaha ruka jayega ok!

 **Tarika:** what, tere paas mere liye time nahi hai..tu kabse busy rehne laga?

 **Daya:** are baba samjha kar, main busy nahi hounga to abhi tere liye free kaise hoga..han…

 **Tarika** : daya tu bhi na..ye sab kyun karta hai tu?

 **Daya** : main jo kar raha hu mujhe karne de, samjhi..

 _Just then abhijeet returned_

 **Abhijeet:** are daya…

 **Daya:** han abhi..tum tarika ke paas ruk sakte ho kya, wo mujhe kuch jaroori kaam hai..nahi to main ruk jata..aur han raman kaka..kaki ne aapko ghar bulaya hai, urgently ja kar mil leejiyega..

 **Kaka:** par beta..tarrika..

 **Daya** : are aap tarika ki chinta mat keejiye, abhi hai na yaha pe, kyun abhi..?

 **Abhijeet** : ha kaka, bilkul…

 _Tarika was just witnessing them with a sweet smile on her face.._

 **Daya** : ok tarika ab main chalta hu..bye

 _he winked at her and left…_

 **Abhijeet:** umm..shreya tum bhi ghar jao..main yahi rukata hu, doctor ne kaha hai ki sham tak tarika ko discharge mil jayega..

 _Shreya looked at tarika..who was smiling..shreya was gritting her teeth in anger.._

 **Shreya:** (POV) sab samajh rahi hu main…daya ko abhi hi kyun busy hona tha..!

 _She turned to abhi.._

 **Shreya** : ok abhi..main chalti hu, bye! Bye tarika, apna khayal rakhna..

 _And she left..abhijeet turned to tarika but was interrupted by a call from his secretary,_

 **Abhijeet:** ha priya…kya hua?...dekho main abhi nahi aa sakta…..han…han pata hai mujhe… aaj ki meri sari meetings aur appointments cancel karo…suna nahi tumne maine kya kaha, …kitni bhi important meeting ho..aaj nahi hao sakti..got it!

 **Tarika:** abhi..tum meri wajah se apni meetings kyun cancel kar rahe ho?

 **Abhijeet:** tarika, meetings baad me bhi ho sakti hain…mera tumhare paas rehna jyada important hai, samjhi tum!

 _Tarika said nothing ..just kept staring him…_

 _Finally at evening, she was discharged from hospital…abhi came to drop her at home.._

 **Abhijeet:** raman kaka bhi gahr pe nahi hain, chalo main tumhe andar tak chod ke aata hu..

 _he came out of the car..but tarika was having some difficulties in walking ..somehow she managed to got down of the car..she was about to fall, but abhijeet supported her immediately.._

 **Abhijeet:** tarika, sambhal ke..

 **Tarika** : its ok abhi I am fine..!

 **Abhijeet** : are you sure?

 **Tarika:** yeah!

 _Ans she took some steps but faltered again._

 **tarika:** aaah!

 _abhijeet held her again.._

 **Abhijeet:** offo tarika, I know tum chal nahi pa rahi ho..phir bhi bol rahi ho I am fine..

 **Tarika** : abhi..main sach me..

 _but before she could say something more..she found herself in abhijeet's arms…he lifted her in his arms and started walking towards the entrance…tarika rounded her hands around his neck..she was just looking at him silently..but abhi was just murmuring…_

 **Abhijeet:** you know what, tum bahut careless ho..tumhe sabka dhyan rakhna aata hai, sitf apna chod ke..and blah…blah..blah..

 _Finally they came inside..abhijeet carefully made tarika sit on the sofa in the living room.._

 **Abhijeet** : baitho yaha chupchap se…main tumahre liye pani lata…

 _but as he turned to go…sokmething pulled him back and he directly fell on tarika….tarika was shocked as she found abhi falling over her..it was first time that abhijeet was so closed to her..he looked into her eyes..and felt something different…they both were just lost in each other…but finally abhi came out of the trance and he tried to get up..but he again fell on her…they both were so embarresd, that tarika was looking downwards…finally abhijeet found the silly reason of falling again and again…his bracelet was stuck with her dupatta…tarika also looked at this..and they both tried to detach that.. but caught each other's fingers..and now once again they were embaressed…they both were just not knowing what is going on…they never felt so awkward being close to each other…but there was some new feeling prevailing between these two best friends which they never felt before…abhi got up and was looking here and there.._

 **Abhijeet:** umm..wo..tarika, main tumhare liye kuch bana du, raman kaka to aayenge nahi aaj..

 **Tarika** : nahi abhi tum kya banaoge? Rehne do, bahar se order kar deti hu..

 **Abhi:** han jaise mujhe pata nahi hai ki tumhe bahar ka khana digest nahi hota ..koi baat nahi main itna bura bhi nahi banata..

 _Tarika smiled at him.._

 **Tarika** : achha, kya banaoge tum?

 **Abhi:** please khichadi kha lo na aaj..

 _Tarika could not suppress her laughter…_

 **Tarika:** abhiiii…ok, tumhare hath se to main zehar bhi kha lu!

 **Abhi** : what do you mean, tum mere hath ke khane ko zehar se compare kar rahi ho?

 **Tarika** : no no…I didn't mean that…

 **Abhi:** whatever, aaj to tumhe wahi khana padega, jo main banauga..

 _And he moved to kitchen…_

 _Tarika called her .._

 **Tarika:** abhi…

 **Abhi :** han..kya hua?

 **Tarika:** abhi..wo shreya wale matter ko leke tum mujhse naraj to nahi ho na..

 **Abhi:** naraj hota to yaha tumhare liye khichdi bana raha hota main?

 _Tarika smiled at him..soon they both were on dining table.._

 **Tarika:** tum bhi yahi khaoge!

 **Abhi:** ha to, maine banaya to main to khaunga hi na..

 **Tarika** : abhiii..

 _But they were again interrupted by abhijjet's cellpohne…as abhijeet saw the caller id..he stopped eating…and received the call.._

 **Abhi:** han…shreya!

 **Shreya:** abhi kaha ho tum ?

 **Abhijeet:** wo…shreya ..wo main office ke kisi jaroori kaam se bahar hu, main tumse kal baat karunga, bye good night!

 **Shreya:** but abhi…hello..hello!

 **Tarika:** tumne jhooth kyun bola abhi..

 **Abhi:** tarika wo kya hai ki, mujhe pata hai ki bhale hi shreya ne ye kabhi nahi kaha ki wo tum logo se naraj hai, par main janta hu, bura to use laga hi hoga na, aur aise me agar use pata chala ki main yaha tumhare sath hu to..use bura lagega…aur waise bhi wo bas aise hi call kar rahi thi..bas apni faltu ki baate sunati rehti hai mujhe..usne din bhar kya kiya, maine din bhar kya kiya, yahi sab aur kuch nahi..

 _Tarika smiled at him.._

 **Tarika** : (pov) see shreya, ye hai ,mere pyar ki takat, tumhare itni koshisho ke bavjood bhi abhi mere paas hai..jabki maine use apne paas rokne ki koi koshish nahi ki..

 _Here shreya was boiling in anger.._

 **Shreya:** I know abhi..kis jaroori kaam me busy ho tum…tarika ji ki seva se jyada jaroori kaam aur kya ho sakta hai bhala..! koi baat nahi..kal milte hain!

.

.

.

 **A/N: thanks to all the reviewers….**

 **And after this I swear I am not going to write any abhirika in future..its too difficult….aur koi cheej agar hath lagane se barbaad hoti ho to behtar hai ki usse door hi raho,…hai na, I just hope ki abhirika fans ko mera ye chota sa attempt thoda sa hi sahi pasand aaya ho..**

 **as I have promised I will focus equally on both the couples…next chapter will be dareya oriented…which is my comfort zone…**

 **one more thing guys..you are supposed to enjoy a new shade of shreya's character, not to hate her, she is not a villain…try to understand that..**

 **love you all..stay tuned with KKRMJ for further updates…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _Abhijeet left tarika's house next morning instructing her to take proper rest and not to come to office, tarika agreed, now raman kaka has also retured so abhijeet instructed him about tarika's medicine , their dose and timing…and after being assured that tarika will be ok if he leaves…he left for the office as he has to complete already postponed his appointments and important meetings.._

 _Here shreya was boiling in anger because abhijeet lied to her and on top of that, he was with tarika..whole night._

 **Shreya: (** pov) ye tumne achha nahi kiya abhi, tumne mujhe jhooth bola..shreya dusro ko bewkoof banati hai, aur tumne mujhe bewkoof banane ki koshish ki…ab iska compensation to tumhe dena hi padega..

 _She dialled abhijeet's number…but he did not receive the call..now shreya was more annoyed..she called his secretory.._

 **Secretory:** hello..who is this?

 **Shreya:** main shreya bol rahi hu, abhi ko phone do turant!

 **Secretory** : sorry mam, wo conference hall me hain, abhi kisi ka call nahi le sakte…

 **Shreya:** just shut up..unko bolo shreya ka call hai..ok! tum janti nahi main kaun hu..agar apni job pyari hai to, jaisa keh rahi hu waisa karo..

 **Secretory:** I am sorry mam, main unhe phone nahi de sakti..! unhone khud mujhe strict instructions diye hain..

 _And she disconnected the call….now shreya had lost her patience.._

 **Shreya:** ok, fine, ab mujhe direct abhi se hi milna padega..

 _and she headed to his office..as abhi came to know that shreya has came to his office…he got an idea that she might be very angry , so he came to meet her.._

 **Abhi:** are shreya tum yaha?

 **Shreya:** abhi..main tumhe kab se call kar rahi hu, aur upar se wo tumhari secretory ne kitni badtamiji se mujhse baat ki..tumhare paas mere liye time nahi hai na!

 **Abhi:** shreya I am really sorry, bahut important meeting hai…main nahi chod sakta..

 **Shreya:** han tarika ke liye tum meeting postpone kar sakte ho, aur mere liye tumhare paas time nahi hai..main kuch nahi janti…mujhe shopping pe jana hai, itne din ho gaye humne ek dusre ke sath time nahi bitaya..aur tumne last weekend bhi mujhe promise kiya tha, movie dikhane ko..wo bhi nahi kiya..abhi tum mujhse pyar karte bhi ho ya nhai..meri tumhari life me koi importance hai ya nahi…

 _and she turned her face and started crying..abhi held her by shoulders and made her to face him.._

 **Abhi:** shreya, I am really sorry, main ye sab jaan boojhkar nahi kar raha hu..please mujhe galat mat samjho..bas aaj ki meetings ho jane do, I promise main tumhe kal jaha bologi waha le jaunga..

 **Shreya:** mujhe kal nahi aaj jana hai ..suna tumne…

 _just then daya came there and saw them fighting..Abhi looked at daya and something striked his mind.._

 **Abhi:** ok shreya, to daya tumhe shopping ke liye le jayega...

 **Daya:** what? abhi tu hosh me to hai..main aur iske sath shopping …huhh!

 **Shreya:** main daya ke sath kyun jaun, mujhe tumhare sath time spend karna hai na ki daya ke sath..

 **Abhi** : I know shreya..but please sirf shopping ke liye..aur main jaise hi free ho jaunga to hum movie dekhne jayenge..please.. man jao..

 **Shreya: (** pov) waise dekha jaye to kal jo kuch bhi hua, uske liye to ye daya hi jimmedar hai, to saza ise bhi to milni chahiye na..kyunki sare plan ka masrermind to yahi hai na..

 **Shreya:** ok abhi, I understand, tum busy ho..main daya ke sath bhi shopping ke liye jane ko taiyar hu.. _eying at daya_..agar daya ko koi aitraj na ho to…

 **Daya:** never ever,..main isko lekar kahi nahi jane wala..ye musibat tumhare gale padi hai to tumhi jhelo..main to chala…

 _he turned to move, but abhi grabbed his arms…and whispered to him.._

 **Abhi:** daya yaar please, tu mere liye itna nahi kar sakta..yaar shreya bahut gusse me hai..please usko shopping pe leke ja, bas uska mood theek ho jaye..please main hath jodta hu tere aage..

 **Daya:** abhi tu mujhe emotional blackmail mat kar , main is ladki ke sath kahi nahi jane wala..

 **Abhi:** daya please tujhe humari dosti ki kasam..

 **Daya:** what the.. yaar had hoti hai..tune kasam khane me PHD kar rakhi hai kya…jab dekho kasam kha leta hai..theek hai ab jhelna hi padega is musibat ko..

 _he shot an angry glance to shreya.._

 **Abhi** : thanks daya, ye le car ki chabi..

 _He turned to shreya.._

 **Abhi:** shreya, ye lo mera credit card..

 _Shreya:_ nahi abhi iski koi jarurat nahi hai..

 **Abhi** : are please..maine tumhe hurt kiya na..so uske liye..tum aaj mana nahi kar sakti..tumhe to ye lena hi padega..ye lo..

 **Daya:** (pov) _nautanki kahi ki…._ main bahar gadi me wait kar raha hu…

 _After some more dramebaji..Shreya accepted the credit card…_

 **Shreya** : ok abhi….thanks..and sorry maine gusse me kuch jyada to nahi bola na…

 **Abhi:** no sweetheart, its okay..jao daya wait kar raha hai…aur tum dono ladai mat karna..

 **Shreya:** abhi ladai daya karta hai main nahi..

 **Abhi:** ok ok ab jao han..shayda isi bahane tum dono me thodi dosti ho jaye..han, bye!

 _Here daya called tarika.._

 **Tarika** : daya please, ab tum use shopping pe leke ja hi rahe ho to please apne gusse pe kabu rakhna..

 **Daya:** koshhish karunga..

 **Tarika:** daya wo tumhe tease karne ki koshish karegi but please tum uske sath koi aisi waisi harkat mat karna..hume use gusse se nahi balki soch samajh kar handle karna hoga.. _just then shreya came there.._

 **Daya whispered** : ok rakhta hu..aa gayi…panauti!

 _Shreya came, took a glance of his irritated face, smiled at him and moved to the back seat.._

 **Daya:** oh hello…aage aake baitho, driver nahi hu main tumhara, samjhi..

 _Shreya made a face and moved to take the passenger seat next to daya…_

 **Shreya:** ok, as you wish, but jaha tak main janti hu…driving seat pe baithne wale ko driver hi kehte hain, chahe wo president barak obama hi kyun na ho?

 _Daya looked at her who was giving him her evergreen smile..daya started the car_..

 **Daya:** chupchap baithi raho..mera dimag kharab kiya na to.. _shreya cut him…_

 **Shreya:** to kya, mujhe utha ke gadi se bahar phenk doge _..and she stared laughing..daya made a face and concentrated on driving…_

 **Shreya:** waise tum soch rahe hoge na ki main tumhare sath aane ke liye taiyar kyun ho gayi..wo kya hai na, mujhe pata nahi kyun but tumhe pareshan karne me bahut maja aati hai…aur waise bhi kal tumne jo bhi kiya wo theek nahi kiya..to uski saza to milni chahiye na…

 **Daya** : huhh! Maine kya kiya, abhi ne tumse jhooth bola, usne tumhe nahi balki tarika ko priority di to isme meri kya galti..

 **Shreya** : achha..to theek hai, aaj tumhe pata chal jayega ki tumhari galti kya thi..aur dobara mujhse panga lene se pehle 10 baar sochoge..

 _All the way shreya kept on teasing him…but daya had no idea why he was bearing her…he was angry with her, but he was listening her non-stop talks for unknown reasons..finally they reached the shopping mall..shreya went to ladies section and purchased some very expensive dresses for herself and some for abhi also…_

 _Daya was staring her standing in a corner…shreya looked at him.._

 **Shreya:** are ab tum waha khade hokar kya dekh rahe ho..yaha aake dress select karne me meri help karo..ab abhi ne tumhe uski jagah bheja hai to tumhe wo sab to karna hi hoga jo abhi karta hai..batao ye dress kaisi hai..

 _she said placing a red coloured short dress on herself..daya looked at her showing that he is not much interested_..

 **Daya:** tum kuch phi pehan lo mujhe kya fark padta hai..

 _shreya nodde in no..moved to him and grabbed his wrist.._

 **Shreya:** aise nahi chalega, chalo theek se dekho aur batao..kaun si dress jyada suit karegi mujhpe..

 **Daya:** main kaise bataun..?

 **Shreya** : kaise matlab, offcourse apni aankho se dekh ke..aur ye request nahi order hai mera, tum meri baat ko taal nahi sakte..

 _Daya took a deep breath and got involved in selecting dresses for her…he was refusing every dress whisch shreya was selecting, she was fed up now..finally shreya picked a yellow dress with purple emproidery on it..daya did not know why his eyes stuk on her..he stared at her and finally approved that dress..shreya was extremely happy that finally he liked something..and she took it with a cute smile on her face.._

 **Shreya:** ok..meri shopping to ho gayi, daya tumhe kuch lena hai..

 **Daya:** no thanks, ab chalo jaldi..main isse jyada tumhe nahi jhel sakta..

 **Shreya:** how rude..lekin ab abhijeet srivastav ka credit card hai mere hath me, to itne kam shopping bags lekar main kaise ja sakti hu..aur main tumhari liye kuch to kharidungi, aur tumhe lena hi padega..are apni hone wali bahbhi ko aise mana nahi karte..

 _daya tried to stop her but she had already moved to gents section , she asked for some shirts and finally selected a dark blue shirt for daya.._

 **Daya:** ye kya kar rahi ho tum..maine kaha na mujhe kuch nahi lena…

 _Shreya came and placed the shirt on him..and looked at him.._

 **Shreya:** tumse pucha kya maine… _then observed him..and smiled._.wow..its cool! Bhaiya ye pack kar do..

 _She handed over all the shopping bags to daya and moved ahead…daya was following her carrying all the shopping bags…_

 **Shreya:** sambhal ke han , girana mat…

 **Daya** : I just can't believe it, tumhari wajah se abhi ki zindagi barbaad hone ja rahi hai, tumhari wajah se tarika apne pyar ko khone ke gam me aansu baha rahi hai, aur main yaha, tumhare peeche peeche ghoom raha hu tumhare shopping bags utha ke, tumhare liye dresses select kar raha hu

 _Shreya laughed at him.._

 **Shreya:** hahaha, you know what, you are lucky, shreya ke shopping bags uthane ka mauka har kisi ko nahi milta…

 _She turned her head back to see his annoyed face and she colloided with someone…_

 **Lady:** are dekh ke nahi chal sakti kya..

 _Shreya looked at the lady.._

 **Shreya:** oh..auntie I am so sorry..aapko lagi to nahi..

 **Lady** : oye…auntie hogi teri maa... _just then the lady saw daya there_ …daya tum yaha!

 _Daya was shocked to see the lady there..he managed the shopping bags and said.._

 **Daya:** are mrs urmila…aaaa..aap yaha?

 **Shreya:** (pov) mrs urmila, matlab daya ki makan malkin…

 **Mrs urmila** : han main…tumne pichle 2 mahine ka kiraya abhi tak nahi diya, bola jeb me footi kaudi nahi hai, aur har roz ek nayi ladki ko ghumane ka paisa hai tumhare paas han..(eying at shreya)

 **Shreya** : oh…mrs urmila..daya ye wahi hain na, jinko tum kehte ho…moti…budhi ghodi laal lagaam…bhulakkad ..aur kya han..khiski hui..aur..

 _Daya was looking at her in disbelief and mrs_ _urmila was gritting her teeth…_

 **Daya:** are madam…ye..ye..ye ladki jhooth bol rahi hai, aap to janti hain na ki main aapki kitni respect karta hu, main bahla aapko aisa kuch bol sakta hu kya..

 **Mrs urmila** : chup karo tum! Ye jhooth bol rahi hai, han..aur tum sach? Are iski shakal dekho , kitni masoom hai bechari..(shreya made her most innocent face now) jhooth ye nahi tum bol rahe ho…

 **Daya:** madam..iski shakal pe mat jaiye…ye bahut badi fraud hai..

 **Mrs urmila** : achha, fraud hai, to girlfriend kyun banaya, aur shopping bhi kara rahe ho..aur ab jhooth pakda gaya to is bechari par ilzaam laga rahe ho..

 **Daya** : girlfriend? Nahi madam, ye meri nahi abhi ki girlfriend hai..

 **Mrs urmila** : ab us bechare ko bhi fasane lage tum, abhi aur ladkiyan..huhh..main maan hi nahi sakti..

 _Shreya was enjoying it like a silent spectator.._

 **Daya** : offo..ye abhi ki hi girlfriend hai, in dono ka photo bhi aaya tha paper me , tv pe, yaad kariye..

 **Mrs urmila** : agar aaya hota to maine dekha nahi hota…main bhulakkad nahi hu samjhe tum…meri yaaddasht bahut achhi hai..subah subah baddm aise hi nahi chabati hu…

 _Daya banged his head.._

 **Mrs urmila** : ab koi natak nahi..agar aaj mere paise nahi mile na to tumhara pura samaan utha ke bahar phenk dungi, samajh gaye na..

 _Shreya who was silent, came forward.._

 **Shreya:** nahi nahi..urmila madam..please aisa mat keejiye..ye bechara kaha jayega..ye aapka kiraya aaj de dega..are aaj kya abhi de dega hai na daya..

 _Daya nodded in no..but shreya was too quick..she snatched his wallet..daya was helpless because his hands were occupied with lot of bags. Soon shreya emptied the wallet…_

 **Shreya** : ye kya sirf..3000…koi baat nahi urmila ji, abhi aap ye rakh leejiye, baki ka daya baad me de dega..

 _and she gave all the money to urmila..daya was gritting his teeth..and shreya was continuosly teasing him with her smile…_

 **Urmila** : kitni achhi ladki hai, bhagwan aisi girlfriend sab ko de..daya…isko kabhi mat chodna, aisi ladkiya baar baar nahi milti..

 **Shreya:** wo to hai..

 **Urmila:** theek hai philhaal main itna hi rakh leti hu, par yaad rahe baki ka bhi jaldi mil jana chahiye, han..

 **Shreya** (with a very sweet smile): ji namaste..

 _As urmila went shreya turned to daya but got scared seeing his angry face.._

 **Shreya** : oh..I know..tum is waqt gusse me ubal rahe ho…tumahra man kar raha hoga ki mujhe ek punch jad do hai na..but tum aisa kuch nahi kar sakte..aise hi kal mujhe bhi gussa aaya tha jab..abhi puri raat tarika ke sath ruka mujhse jhooth bolkar, aur ye sab tumhari wajah se hua tha..ye lo tumhara wallet…but don't worry..han..chalo movie dekhne chalte hain tumhara gussa bhi thoda thanda ho jayega..

 **Daya:** movie my foot.. _he was about to throw the shopping bags..but stopped as shreya took out her cellphone…_

 **Shreya:** abhi ko call karu…? Uski kasam khayi hai tumne ki mujhe theek se shopping karaoge na, remember?

 _Daya chewed his teeth in anger and moved ahead.._

 **Shreya:** good boy! Waise mujhe na tanu weds manu dekhni hai, maine suna hai ki kangana ne bahut achhi acting ki hai..

 **Daya smirked** : huhh! Kitni bhi achhi acting ki ho..tumse achhi acting to nahi ki hogi na..tumhare aage to kangna..kareena..priyanka sab fail..hai na!

 **Shreya** : hmm…really? Thanks for the compliment..

 _They both went for the movie…shreya enjoyed the movie to its fullest..whereas daya was sleeping throught the movie…as the movie ended shreya made him wake up ..soon they were in the car.._

 _Shreya was in a very jolly mood.._

Shreya: kya movie banai hai..just superb… _she started singing_ …

 _ **Jo na karna tha kargi…main bhi kit jake margi..**_

 _ **Jo na karna tha kargi, main bhi kit jake margi…**_

 _ **Achhi khasi jatni changi..**_

 _ **Ghani bawari ho gayi..**_

 _ **Main ghani bawari ho gayi…main ghani bawari ho gayi…**_

 **Daya:** (glared her) tum apna ye besura gana band kar rahi ho ya main utha ke gadi se bahar phenku tumhe?

 _Shreya became silent and made a face.._

 **Shreya** : ab mujhe gana nahi aata to main kya karu, waise kisi mahapurush ne kaha hai ki "gana aaye ya na aaye gana chahiye"

 **Daya** : hahaha…so funny…jisne bhi kaha ho, tum please use itna serioiusly mat lo to hi behtar hai..

 **Shreya:** huhh..tum to aise bol rahe ho jaise khud bade sonu nigam ho…

 **Daya** : sonu nigam..wo to kuch bhi nahi hai mere samne…

 **Shreya:** huhh…bade aaye.. _meanwhile shreya spotted something and started screaming_..gadi roko..gadi roko…

 **Daya:** whatt?

 **Shreya** : I said stop the car please…

 _Daya stopped the car with a jerk.._

 **Daya:** kya hua..

 _shreya made a puppy face.._

 **Shreya:** mujhe panipuri khani hai..pleasssssseeee!

 _Daya rolled his eyes.._

 **Daya** : are you crazy? …panipuri dekh ke aise chillate hain kya…huhh..no pani puri.. _he started the car but now shreya screamed on top of her voice.._

 **Shreya** : mujhe panipuri khani hai ..khani hai,…khani hai..bas!

 _Daya covered his ears with his hands and unwillingly reversed the car..and stopped near the panipuri stall .._

 **Daya** _:_ now go…

 _Shreya immediately came out of the car.._

 **Shreya:** tum nahi aa rahe ho?

 **Daya:** no!

 **Shreya** : lekin main akele khaungi tum baith ke dekhoge, mujhe achha nahi lagega na…pleaseee!

 _And she forcefully made him to come out of the car.._

 **Daya:** main panipuri nahi khata…

 **Shreya:** but aaj khaoge…bhiya panipuri khila deejiye..dono ko..

 **Daya:** no main nahi khuanga..tum jaldi khao aur chalo han..bahut ho gaya tumhara natak..

 _Shreya made an innocent face.._

 **Shreya:** ab isme natak ki kya baat hai..main to sirf panipuri khane ki request kar rahi hu.

 _shreya started enjoying her piece of panipuri..but daya refused to take that..and was just standing there looking in other direction…_

 **Vendor:** sahib aapko bhi du..

 **Daya:** bola na nahi..

 **Shreya:** are aise kaise ..

 _she quickly moved near him and before daya could say something shreya stuffed his mouth with a large piece of panipuri..daya somehow managed it..shreya laughed seeing him like that…_

 **Shreya:** hahahah…tumhara muh to bahut chota hai…

 **Daya:** what is this..maine bola na mujhe nahi khana..tumhe ek baar me kuch samajh me nahi aata kya?

 **Vendor:** are sahib gussa kyun hote hain..kha leejiye, sath me golgappe khane se pyar badhta hai..

 **Shreya:** dekhiye na bhaiya..main to pyar badhane ki koshish kar rahi hu, aur ye hain ki nafrat aur gusse ke alawa kuch aata hi nahi..huhh..

 **Daya:** ohhh god! Just shut up you both ok!

 _Shreya nodeed her head in no and started enjoying her panipuri…_

 _Daya took out his handkerchief and wiped his mouth…and looked at shreya but again his eyes got stuck on her..she was not less than a little five year old girl who finds her happiness in little things, who had nothing to do with the rest of world..daya jerked his head..whatever..she is a lier, she is fraud, she deserves only to be hated by everyone..but you simply can't deny that she is cute..not just cute ..she is very very cute and..if you fall for her at the first sight then its not your fault…_

 _Daya came out of his pool of thoughts_

 **Daya:** ab ho gaya..ya pura stock khatam karke hi dam logi..

 **Shreya** : main panipuri khana tab tak band nahi karti, jab tak aankho me aansu na aa jaye…

 **Daya** : bloody hell..listen. main 5 tak count karunga, agar tab tak tum aakar car mein nahi baithi na to main chala jaunga, aur tum yahai khadi hokar panipuri khati rehna, got it?

 _He went and sat in the car..shreya finished her last panipuri, and came and sat in the car.._

 **Shreya** : you know what..aaj bahut dino baad maine itna enjoy kiya..seriously, aur abhi ke sath main itna enjoy kabhi nahi karti, kyunki uske samne mujhe natak karna padta hai, but tumhare samne nahi..tum to sab kuch jante ho na…isliye!

 _Daya did not reply because he knew that if he responds then she will kept on talking , she is such a chatter box..shreya kept murmuring…not caring if anybody is listening to her or not…daya was just driving silently…soon the car stopped in front of shreya's house..daya turned to her..but found her sleeping peacefully..daya again got lost in her…_

 **Daya:** (pov) is ladki ko samajh pana mushkil hai, kabhi aisa lagta hai , isse jyada innocent duniya me koi hai hi nahi..aur kabhi lagta hai..pata nahi ab is shatir ladki ke dimag me kaun si khurafat chal rahi hogi? Pata nahi kyun lagta hai ki..sari burai sirf iske dimag me hai, iske dil me nahi..pata nahi aisa kya hua iske sath jisne is masoom si angel ko ek devil bana diya..

 _Daya came out of his thoughts..took a deep breath and shaked her gently.._

 **Daya:** oh madam…utho ghar aa gaya tumhara!

 _Shreya got up with a jerk and found themselves standing in front of her house.._

 **Shreya:** (in a sleepy tone) main so kaise gayi, tumne pehle kyun nahi jagaya..?

 **Daya:** maine socha ki isi bahane thodi der shanti to mili..

 **Shreya** : ohhh…anyway, daya thank you so much…mujhe itni der tak bardasht karne ke liye, maine tumhe bahut pareshan kiya na..but main kya karu, kisi ne tumhe bataya ki nahi, tum na gusse me bahut cute lagte ho..isliye mujhe maja aati hai tumko tease karne me..

 **Daya** : ho gaya, now please go …

 **Shreya** : han ja rahi hu..waise you know tum good looking ho..honest ho…caring ho..but ek hi cheej ki kami hai..paise ki, agar tum bhi abhi ki tarah rich hote na to you never know..shayad main abhi ko nahi tumhe fansati…just imagine..! _she said with a naughty grin on her face.._

 **Daya:** dekho mera sar ghoom raha hai..apna saman lo aur dafa ho jao..

 **Shreya:** ok.. _she picked all her stuffs_ … _and as she picked the blue shirt she_ _came to daya_..daya..ye tumhare liye..take it! Bye, _she turned to go but returned_.. by the way , tum dono ko koi saboot waboot mila ya nahi..

 _Daya gave her a irritated look.._

 **Daya:** bahut jald mil jayega..

 **Shreya:** oh..all the best han, mil jaye to mujhe bhi bata dena..bye.. _she flashed her smile and went away.._

 _Daya kept staring her holding the shirt which she bought for her..it was true that she done all the things which she could do to tease him..yes he was angry on her..but somewhere it was also true that he actually enjoyed the whole day with her…he was still thinking that was abhijeet's "kasam" was the only reason to come with her ..or something else..did not he want to come with her..no no..he hates her..why would he want to be with her…damn..its so confusing..he jerked his head and drew away from there…_

 _on the other hand..shreya was truly happy today…it was first time that she enjoyed her life so much..first time she forgot about her evil plans, her dirty strategies ..first time she lived her life..first time she did not act..but enjoyed being herself…or say first time she was so happy being with someone…_

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** this chapter was truly for all the dareya fans..hope you guys enjoyed it…share your reviews..

And thanks to all who said that I am good at writing abhirika, so I think, I may write on them in future..thank you so much to all of you. ..

So what will happen now..

Will daya be able to realize that despite of knowing her reality, he still loves shreya …will he be able to change her..?

Will abhijeet be able to know about tarika's feelings for him…?

Will daya and tarika be able to bring shreya's reality before abhijeet?

Now what will happen in the life of these four..to know all that stay tuned with KKRMJ..

Love you all…

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _Abhijeet was in his cabin, he was busy on his computer, when tarika entered.._

 **Abhijeet:** tarika..tum?

 **Tarika** : han main, ..abhi kitna kaam karte ho, lunch kar len?

 **Abhijeet** : bas thoda sa baki hai, finish kar lu, phir kar lunga lunch..

 **Tarika** : ok, to main wait karti hu. waise mujhe to bahut bhookh lagi hai..

 **Abhi** : han to tum kar lo na lunch…

 **Tarika:** abhi, main tumhare liye ghar se lunch lekar aayi hu…aur tum keh rahe ho ki main akele hi kar lu.?

 **Abhi:** oh..I m sorry..mujhe kya pata ki tum mere liye bhi lunch lekar aayi ho? Waise kya layi ho?

 **Tarika:** tumhara favourite cheese pasta!

 **Abhi:** oh woow..phir to pehle lunch, aur baad me kaam..

 _Abhijeet gave his charming smile to her and turned off his computer and moved to tarika to have their lunch.._

 **Abhijeet** : ye daya kaha hai?

 **Tarika:** wo kahi gaya hai, kuch jaroori kaam hoga..

 **Abhijeet** : ok..achha hai, mujhe mera pasta share nahi karna padega..

 **Tarika:** don't worry, abhi waise bhi daya ko kaun sa cheese pasta bahut pasand hai..

 **Abhijeet:** to tum roj meri hi pasand ka lunch kyun lati ho…daya ki pasand ka kyun nahi..

 _Tarika has no answer she stammered_

 **Tarika** : main daya ki pasand ka bhi to lati hu, aur waise nhi use mere hath ka khana itna pasand nahi hai..(to herself) abhi kabhi to meri feelings ko samjho..roj tumahri pasand ka hi lunch kyun lati hu, itna bhi nahi samajh sakte…buddhu kahi ke!

 **Abhijeet:** whatever, open it, I cant wait more for the delicious cheese pasta that too made by you!

 _Tarika smiled at him and opened the lunchbox and forwarded it to abhijeet, he took the lunchbox…and he was about to take the first bite, when his cellphone started ringing..he looked at the caller id.._

 **Abhijeet:** shreya ka phone?

 _He looked at tarika who was silently staring at him..abhijeet received the call…_

 **Abhijeet:** ha shreya…..whatttt?

 _He stood up with a jerk and accidently the lunchbox full of pasta fell down and scattered on the floor..tarika too stood up and first she looked at the pasta and then at abhi…who was looking very tensed…_

 **Abhijeet:** main abhi aa raha hu…

 _And he without paying much attention to tarika started to move…but tarika came forward quickly and stopped him by holding his hand…_

 **Tarika:** abhi kya hua, tum kaha ja rahe ho? Aur lunch?

 _Abhijeet looked at tarika and replied in a calm voice.._

 **Abhijeet:** forget the lunch tarika…shreya has lost her mother..she is no more..use meri jarurat hai..mujhe jana hoga..

 **Tarika:** (to herself) ye jaroor shreya ki koi nayi chaal hai…mujhe daya se baat karni hogi.. _she looked at abhijeet_..ruko abhi main bhi chalti hu na tumhare sath..

 **Abhi** : chalo…

 _They both moved to shreya's home..as they reached thei,r there was a crowd of people…_

 **Man 1:** bechari, maa ke alawa is duniya me uska koi nahi tha, ab wo bhi chodkar chali gayi..

 **Man 2:** pata nahi aur kitne dukh likhe hain us bechari ki kismet me..

 _Abhijeet and tarika paused there for sometime, as they heard thsese words they looked at each other and quickly rushed inside..they saw a big photoframe of shreya's mother was there covered with a flower chain…a Pandit was there chanting some divine hymns..everyone was in white clothes, they spotted shreya surrounded by some women..she was also in white cloth…she was sitting with blank expressions on her face…abhijeet approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder..she looked up at him.._

 **Shreya** : abhi… _she instantly stood up_ _hugged him and started crying loudly…abhi gently patted her head in order to sooth her…_

 **Abhi:** shreya, relax sambhalo apne aap ko…

 **Shreya** : abhiiii..dekho maa bhi mujhe chodkar chali gayi..abhiii..maa mujhe chodkar chali gayi…is duniya me mera koi nahi hai abhi..main ekdum akeli hu..

 _Abhijeet separated her from hug and rubbed her tears, he cupped her face .._

 **Abhi:** kisne kaha ki tum akeli ho..main hu na tumhare sath..aur humesha rahunga…

 _Shreya strated crying more loudly and again hugged him..tarika was stnding their helpless, she has no idea what to do ..she moved in a corner and called daya.._

 **Tarika:** han daya kaha hai tu, please jaldi aaja., is ladki ka drama main akeli nahi jhel sakti..aur sun safed kapde to honge na tere paas…ok tu jaldi se pahunch ..tab tak main uske aansu ponchne me abhi ki help karti hu,

 _she said with a smirk and cut the call..she looked at abhijeet and shreya and then moved near them…she looked at shreya and gave her a hug…_

 **Tarika:** sunkar bahut dukh hua shreya…lekin ab jane wale ko kaun rok sakta hai…lekin tum apne aap ko bilkul akeli mat samajhna, abhi to tumhare sath hai hi..lekin main bhi tumhare sath hu..aur DAYA bhi aa raha hai..

 _tarika said looking directly into her eyes with a meaningful tone which was understood only by shreya..shreya glared her but then again came into her role.._

 **Shreya:** thanks tarika, aur mai janti hu jab tak abhi mere sath hai, mera koi kuch nahi bigad sakta…. _a voice from behind interrupted her.._

 **Voice:** abhi hi kyun..main bhi tumhare sath hu…

 _Shreya and abhijeet turned towards the voice...daya was standing there in white outfits…abhijeet smiled at him as he had not expected daya to come there…_

 **Abhijeet:** daya tum yaha?

 _Daya answered looking at shreya.._

 **Daya:** han main, bas shreya ko ye batane aaya tha ki, wo apne aap ko bilkul akela na samjhe, is dukh ki ghadi me, hum sab uske sath hain… _he moved closer to shreya and_ _directly looked into her eyes…she also looked deep into his eyes_ … _they kept staring each other for sometime…then daya gently rubbed her tears..and looked at her with a_ _smirk…_ need a hug?

 _Shreya was surprised with his behaviour but before she could say something daya locked her in his arms..shreya was shocked , she hugged him back. and as she tried to separate daya hugged her more tightly and whispered in her ears.._

 **Daya:** glycerine ki kitni bottles khatam hui, miss drama queen?

 _Shreya became shocked , she separated from hug and looked at him with angry look..then she became normal as she sensed the presence of abhijeet..she looked at daya._.

 **Shreya:** thank you daya…is dukh ki ghadi me mera sath dene ke liye, mere aansu ponchne ke liye! _She said in a sarcastic tone.._

 **Daya:** isme thanks ki kya baat hai shreya, lekin mujhe tumse ek shikayat hai, mujhe aur tarika ko tum apna dost nahi samajhti, koi baat nahi lekin anhi …at least abhi ko to inform kar diya hota, apni maa ka antim sanskaar akele hi kar diya, kam se kam abhi ko unke aakhiri darshan to karne deti..

 **Abhijeet :** han shreya, tumne ye baat mujhe pehle kyun nahi batai..mujhe unke antim sanskaar me kyun nahi bulaya…itni badi baat ho gayi, aur ye baat tum mujhe ab bata rahi ho..shanti path ke din…?

 _Shreya was speechless , she found daya and tarika smirking on her…she turned to abhi.._

 **Shreya:** han abhi..maine apni maa ki maut ki khabar tumhe nahi batai..unke antim sanskaar me bhi tumhe nahi bulaya…kyunki…kyunki abhi time kaha rehta hai tumhare paas mere liye…humesha apne kaam me itna busy rehte ho, tumhe yaad hai, do din se tumne mujhse baat tak nahi ki..humesha main hi tumhe pehle phone karti hu, aur jawab kya milta hai, shreya main busy hu, important meeting chal rahi hai, talk to you later..mujhe ehsas hone laga ki main tumhe bahut disturb karti hu…isliye maine tumhe kuch nahi bataya, ab main tarika thode hu ki mere ek phone karne pe tum apni sari meetings aur appointments cancel karke daude chale aaoge..

 _Tarika looked at her and then at daya..they both looked at each other like saying "ho gayi shuru"_

 **Abhijeet:** shreya tum mujhe galat samajh rahi ho..

 **Shreya:** its alright abhi..jo ho gaya so ho gaya..aaj tum mere liye yaha aaye, mere liye yahi bahut badi baat hai..

 **Abhijeet:** shreya, ye kya keh rahi ho tum, tumne mujhe bataya hota ki aisa kuch hua hai, to kaise nahi aata main…nain tumse pyar karta hu..

 _Tarika looked at abhi and chewed her teeth in anger…_

 **Shreya :** I know abhi..I know ki tum mujhse bahut pyar karte ho…to kya tum meri maa ki aakhiri wish puri karne me meri help karoge?

 **Abhijeet:** of course shreya…kya thi unki aakhiri wish..

 _Daya and tarika became curious..shreya gave both of them a look and turned to abhi.._

 **Shreya:** abhi, 2 din baad mera birthday hai…aur meri maa ki aakhiri ichha thi ki , mere isi janmdin pe main dulhan banu, isi din meri shadi ho!

 _Daya and tarika looked at each other with their mouth wide opened.._

 **Daya:** what? Ye kaisi antim ichha hai…

 _Tarika held his hand and signalled to keep calm…abhijeet was silent..shreya looked at daya and tarika and then at abhijeet.._

 **Shreya:** koi baat nahi abhi, main janti thi meri maa ki antim ichha main kabhi puri nahi kar paungi..tumhare paas time hi kaha hai, humari shadi ke liye..

 **Daya:** han bilkul time nahi hai…abhi bol na kuch..

 _Abhijeet looked at daya and then turned to shreya, and held her hands.._

 **Abhijeet** : tumhari maa ki antim ichha jaroor puri hogi shreya..2 din baad tumhare birthday pe hi hum shadi karenge..!

 _Shreya was speechless, she could not believe on her ears, but yes it was true, poor guy was again trapped in her plan.._

 **Shreya:** tum sach keh rahe ho abhi…I cant believe it..

 **Abhi:** han main sach keh raha hu..

 _Shreya immediately hugged him..remaining in hug she looked at daya and tarika who were looking at her like a silent spectator, shreya flashed her evil smile…while daya kept glaring her_ …

 _Tarika dragged daya in a corner.._

 **Tarika:** ab kya kare daya..ye sara drama usne isliye kiya taki jald se jald uski aur abhi ki shadi ho jaye, aur abhi tak humare paas uske khilaaf koi saboot nahi hain jisse hum ye shadi rukwa sake, aur ek baar ye shadi ho gayi na to sab barbaad ho jayega..hum kuch nahi kar payenge..

 **Daya:** aisa kuch nahi hoga tarika..main ye shadi kisi keemat pe nahi hone dunga…

 **tarika** : par kaise?

 **daya:** kuch bhi karke hume iski maa ko dhundhna hoga, na to wo aurat iski maa thi, na hi wo coma me thi, na hi uski maut hui, aur na hi uska antim sansakaar hua hai..wo jaha kahi bhi hai use dhundhna padega…

 **tarika:** par daya humare paas sirf do din ka hi time hai..uske baad hum kuch nahi kar payenge..

 **daya:** 2 din bahut hote hain tarika.. he said with a derermined face..

 _here abhijeet talked to his parents about shreya and the situation of ther marriage, they agreed to their marriage, abhijeet asked shreya to do preparations for their marriage, shreya was extremely happy as her plan was going to be successful very soon, and daya and tarika were trying their hard to find any evidence against shreya so as to stop her from marrying to abhijeet..._

 _shreya was in a beauty parlour...as she came out she spotted daya at the reception waiting for her.._

 **shreya:** tum! Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

 _Daya looked at her from head to toe..and made a thoughtful face.._

 **Daya:** hmm...kafi jor shor se juti hui ho tum apni shadi ki taiyariyon me, tumhe dekhke koi nahi kahega ki abhi parso hi tumne apni maa ka antim sanskaar kiya hai?

 **Shreya:** tum kehna kya chahte ho? Kyun na karu main apni shadi ki taiyariyan, are abhijeet srivastav se shadi kar rahi hu,koi mamooli baat hai kya? Wo sab chodo tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

 **Daya:** oh...han yaad aaya, main yaha kya kar raha hu, _he moved near her_... meri hone wali bhabhi ji..main yaha aapke liye ek good news lekar aaya hu!

 _Shreya smirked at him.._

 **Shreya:** really, good news, mere liye, wo bhi tum... hahahahah..achha to bata bhi do...kaun si good news hai, _she moved one step closer to him and whispered_... kahi mere khilaf koi sabot waboot to nahi mil gaya..han?

 _Daya smiled at her.._

 **Daya:** hahaha..nahi, actually shreya ji, baat kuch aisi hai jise sunkar aapke hosh ud jayege...

 _Shreya narrowed her eyebrows..._

 **Shreya:** ab bol bhi do..

 **Daya :** darasal..aapki maa..han wahi jo itne saalo se coma me thi, phir jinki hospital me hi maut ho gayi, jinka aapne jaldi jaldi me antim sansakaar bhi kar diya, aur jinke naam ka kal shanti path bhi rakha tha ...unhe kal maine market me dekha, sabji wali se dhaniya ke liye ladte huye...

 _Shreya was frozen on her place, she dropped her purse in shock...daya smiled at him and picked her purse up..._

 **Shreya:** whattttt? Aisa nahi ho sakta...

 **Daya :** aisa hi hua hai... _he said giving her purse in her hands._

 **Shreya:** iska matlab wo bewkoof aurat ye shehar chodkar nahi gayi abhi tak..iski to..

 **Daya:** mujhe to tumhari maa ko zinda dekhkar bahut khushi hui, ab jara socho abhi ko jab ye pata chalega ki tumhari maa zinda hain, to use kitni khushi hogi hai na!

 **Shreya:** nooo...tum aisa nahi kar sakte, tum kuch bhi kar lo main us aurat ko abhi ke samne nahi aane dungi..

 _Daya smiled at her.._

 **Daya:** are , tum itna pareshan kyun ho rahi ho..tarika hai na, ab tak to wo tumhari maa sorry nakli maa ko lekar abhi ke paas pahunch chuki hogi..ab tum dono ki shadi kitne ache se hogi na, ab tumhari mari hui maa bhi zinda ho gayi hain to, tum dono ko unka ashirwad bhi mil jayega, kitni achhi baat hai na, main to bahut khush hu...

 _Shreya was really scared now, as her plan was going to be unsuccessful...she was thinking what to do now, when her cellphone started ringing..her tension level increased as she saw the caller id.._

 **Shreya:** abhi ka phone _... she composed herself and received the call.._ han abhi hua..?

 **Abhijeet** : shreya, tum kaha ho, mujhe tumse abhi baat kani hai turant...

 **Shreya:** abhi baat kya hai, ...

 **Abhijeet:** maine kaha na tumse abhi baat karni hai...turant mere ghar pahuncho...

 _Shreya sensed his anger_..

 **Shreya:** ok abhi main aa rahi hun!

 _She looked at daya who was staring her with a victorious smile on his face..._

 **Daya:** kya hua, itni ghabra kyun rahi ho, abhi ka phone tha na, lagta hai tarika tumhari maa ko lekar abhi ke paas pahunch gayi hai..isliye abhi ne tumhe bulaya hoga, sath me unka ashirwad lene ke liye..

 _Shreya was so worried and tensed now that she just ignored him and immediately left from there to meet abhi..._

 _She reached at abhijeet's place..abhijeet was waiting for her..he was looking very angry..._

 **Shreya** : abhi kya hua, tumne mujhe itni jaldi yaha kyun bulaya?

 **Abhijeet:** bas karo apna ye drama shreya..daya aur tarika ne mujhe itna samjhaya lekin main tumhare pyar me itna andha ho chukka tha ki tumhari asliyat dekh nahi paya..

 **Shreya:** abhi ye tum kya keh rahe ho? Main kuch samjhi nahi..meri asliyat matlab..maine tumhe koi dhokha nahi diya hai abhi..

 **Abhi:** achha..to ye kya hai...

 _he turned his head behind and called tarika_... _hearing his voice tarika came there with shreya's mother...shreya was dumbstruck now.._

 **Shreya:** (pov) shreya beta...aaj to tu gayi, is bewkoof aurat ne mere pure kiye karaye pe pani pher diya, ab kya karu main..nahi main itni jaldi haar nhai maan sakti, is bwkoof aurat ki wajah se main apne is plan ko barbaad hote huye nahi dekh sakti, jiske liye maine itni mehnat ki hai..

 **Abhijeet:** ab bolti kun band ho gayi tumhari, jawab do shreya, kya hai ye sab, tumne tumhari maa ki maut ka natak kyun kiya, jabki wo zinda hain..bolo kya chahti ho tum, kya maksad hai tumhara?

 _Shreya started crying_..

 **Shreya:** abhi tum mujhpe shak kar rahe ho, mere pyar pe shak kar rahe ho, I reall love you.. _she came and held his hand..but abhi jerked her hand in anger.._

 **Abhi:** just shut up! Mere sawalo ka jawab do?

 _Till then daya also reached there..tarka looked at her and daya showed a thumbs up sign..they both shared a victorious smile..._

 **Shreya:** abhi, mera yakeen karo maine koi natak nahi kiya..meri maa sach me mar chuki hain, maine khud unka antim sanskaar kiya hai,

 **Tarika:** waah..shreya ye to chamatkar hi ho gaya nahi? Matlab parso tumne apni maa ka antim sansaar kiya, aur aaj wo zinda ho gayi..kamal ho gaya na..

 _Shreya glared that woman , who was looking scared of shreya, then shreya looked at tarika.._

 **Shreya:** ye aurat meri maa nahi hai..

 **Daya:** achha...kal tak tum isi aurat ke liye aansu baha rahi thi, aur aaj isko apni maa manne se bhi inkaar kar rahi ho..

 **Abhi** : ye sab kya hai shreya? Tum apni maa ko nahi pehchanti?

 **Shreya:** abhi ye meri maa nahi hai..

 **Abhi:** achha, to phir kaun hai ye?

 **Shreya:** ye...ye..ye darasal ye meri maa nahi meri masi hain, meri maa ki judwa behan...

 _Daya nad tarika looked at each other..in disbelief.._

 **Abhi:** whattt?

 **Shreya:** han abhi, ye meri maa ki judwa behan hai... _she moved near that woman and threatened her through her eyes_.. kyun masi ji bataiye na ki aap meri maa nahi meri masi hain...

 **Woman:** han main iski maa nahi iski masi hun...

 **Daya** : abhi ye phir se natak kar rahi hai, ... ye aurat bhi isse mili hui hai..

 **Abhi:** ek minute, ( _to the woman_ ) tum batao sach kya hai, agar tum shreya ki masi ho to kabhi usse milne kyun nahi aayi, jab tumhari judwa behan yani shreya ki maa ki maut hui to bhi tum usse milne nahi aayi..kaha thi tum ab tak..

 _The woman was searching some words to answer him ,shreya came forward to save her._

 **Shreya:** abhi wo kya hai na..inhone mujhse aur meri maa se apne sare rishte barso pehle tod diye the...hai na masi ji.. _she said gritting her teeth..that woman got scared_..

 **Woman:** han, han mera in dono se koi rishta nahi hai, ..

 _Daya and tarika were silently watching the scenario.._

 **Abhi:** achha, kyun tod diye inhone sare rishte tum dono se..

 **Shreya:** abhi wo kya hai na ki, bachpan me meri maa aur masi ko na humesha ek hi cheej pasand aati thi...aur had to tab ho gayi jab inhe ek hi aadmi se pyar ho gaya, mere dad se, lekin mere dad ne inse nahi meri maa se shadi kar li isliye tab se ye meri maa ko apni dushman samajhne lagi aur inhone usi time unse sare rishte tod diye, ...

 **Woman:** han ye sach kah rahi hai, ye ladki (pointing at tarika) mujhe jabardasti yaha pakad ke le aayi, aur kehne lagi ki main tumse aakar ye kahu ki main shreya ki maa hu, maine isse kitni baar kaha ki main uski maa nahi hu, par isne meri baat hi nahi suni..

 **Tarika:** abhi, iska yakeen mat karo, ye jhooth bol rahi hai..

 **Woman:** main jhooth kyun bolungi..

 **Shreya:** han abhi, ye jhooth nahi bol rahi hai, jara inhe dhyan se dekho, sar se pair tak gehno se ladi hui hai, meri maa to vidhwa thi..abhi..please trust me, ye meri maa nahi hai..

 **Woman:** ab bahut ho gaya, maine kaha tha ki zindagi me kabhi iski maa aur iski shakal nahi dekhugi, par aaj iski shakal dekhni hi padi...ab agar confusion clear ho gayi ho to kya main ja sakti hu..

 _Abhi was convinced till now..._

 **Abhi:** I am sorry masi ji, but aap ja kaha rahi hain, parso humari shadi hai..hume ashirwaad dene ke liye to ruk jaiye..

 **Shreya:** han masi ji.. _shreya said lookin at the woman and asked her through her eyes to refuse.._

 **Woman:** bilkul nahi..teri maa manhoos thi..main tum dono maa beti se nafrat karti hu aur humesha karti rahungi...main ja rahi hu, koi ashirwaad nahi dena mujhe kisi ko..huhhh!

 _She said and left from there..daya and tarika gave a helpless look to each other.._

 **Tarika:** ab kya kare daya, ye ladki to chutki me tikdam lagati hai, aur abhi turant iski bato pe yakeen kar leta hai...

 _Daya was boiling in anger, she came to shreya and grabbed her arms tightly.._

 **Daya:** tum jhooth bol rahi ho, batao abhi ko sach kya hai...

 **Shreya:** ahhh! daya, hath chodo mera, it hurts..

 **Daya:** pehle sach batao..

 _Abhi came forward and made shreya free from daya.._

 **Shreya:** sach ye hai ki main abhi se bahut pyar karti hu, sach ye hai ki tum aur tarika nahi chahte ki main abhi ki zindagi me rahu,

 **Abhi:** shreya, calm down..

 **Shreya:** no abhi, bahut ho gaya, tumhare dosto ki shak karne ki aadat kabhi nahi jayegi, aur tum aaj inki bato me aa gaye, mujhpe shak kiya, mere pyar pe shak kiya, kal ko shadi ke baad bhi ye dono kuch bhi aakar bolenge aur tum maan loge, abhi mujhe humare rishte me ek security chahiye, ek bharosa chahiye, agar tum mujhpe trust nahi karte to bata do, mat karo ye shadi...main koi jabardasti to nahi kar rahi hu na..

 **Abhi:** shreya, I am sorry, aaj ke baad main tumpe kabhi shak nahi karunga..aur dekho daya aur tarika ne bhi ye sab jaan boojhkar nahi kiya, kisi ko bhi galatfehmi ho sakti hai na.

 **Shreya** : galatfhmi? Tumhe andaja bhi hai abhi inki galatfehmi ki wajah se mujhe kitna hurt hua hai, ye dono to shuru se hi mujhpe shak karte aaye hain, lekin aaj tumne bhi.

 _she could not speak further and burst out crying.. abhi came to her and held her from her shoulder..._

 **abhi:** shreya, I am sorry..jo bhi hua, use bol jao..I trust you and I love you!

 _Shreya did not say anything and just hugged him..she glanced at daya and tarika and smiled ..Daya banged his fist...and left fom there in anger, tarika also followed him...abhi separated from the hug and looked into her eyes.._

 **Abhi:** shreya, ab please rona band karo, parso humari shadi hai na, aur tumhara birthday bhi..to uski taiyariyan bhi to karni hain na, chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hu...

 **Shreya:** nahi abhi, main chali jaungi...bye!

 **Abhi:** bye, take care..

 _The day arrived soon , abhijeet and his family has arranged a small function...shreya was at her home, getting ready for marriage ceremony..._

 _Here daya and tarika were getting restless.._

 **Tarika:** daya, plase kuch kar na, main apni aankho ke samne abhi ki zindagi barbaad hote huye nahi dekh sakti..

 **Daya:** kya karu, kuch samajh me nahi aa raha, koi rasta nahi dikhai de raha, is shadi ko rokne ka..

 **Tarika:** koi to rasta hoga daya..

 _Daya thught for a while and then looked at tarika.._

 **Daya:** ek rasta hai..

 **Tarika:** wo kya..

 **Daya** : hume shreya se baat karni hogi, ek aakhiri baar usko samjhane ki koshish karte hain..

 **Tarika:** what? Wo humari baat kyun manegi, aaj uska mission kamyab hone ja raha hai, ..jald hi abhijeet srivastav ki patni ban jayegi...phir hum uska kuch nahi bigad sakte..

 **Daya:** phir bhi ek baar try karte hain, use paise chahiye na, to hum use paise offer karenge..

 **Tarika:** par humare paas paise kaha hai. Wo abhi ki daulat chodke, humare paiso ki lalach me kabhi nahi aayegi..

 **Daya:** tu mere sath cal, shreya ke ghar chalte hain..phir dekhte hain kya hota hai..

 **Tarika:** lekin daya..

 _But daya did not pay any heed to her and they both moved to shreya's home...shreya was surprised to find both of them there.._

 **Shreya:** are, tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho, aaj tumhare pyare dost ki shadi hai, jao jakar taiyar ho jao..

 _Daya closed the door behind them.._

 **Shreya:** ye kya kar rahe ho tumne darwaja kyun band kiya..

 **Tarika:** kyunki hume tumse kuch baat karni hai..

 **Shreya:** oh..achha achha..samjh gayi ek aakhiri baar tum dono mere samne gidgidane aaye ho ki main ye shadi na karu..right?

 **Tarika:** han, aisa hi samajh lo, dekho shreya, main tumhare samne hath jodti hu, please ye shadi tod do, please mere abhi ke sath itna bada dhokha mat karo..

 _Shreya started laughing_..

 **Shreya:** tch..tch..tch..ab kuch nahi ho sakta tarika..come on, I promise main shadi ke baad tumhare abhi ko bahut khush rakhungi..

 **Daya:** shreya, please kaisi ladki ho tum, tumhe sharam nahi aati, aisi ghatiya harkat karte huye, tum janti ho ki tarika abhi se bahut pyar karti hai, kisi ke pyar ko cheenkar tum kabhi hush nahi reh sakti..

 **Shreya** : oh shut up daya, ye pyar vyar ki baate meri samjh se bahar hain...mujhe sirf daulat se pyar hai, aur dekho aaj mera sapna pura hone ja raha hai, tum dono par mujhe bahut taras aa raha hai, kitni koshish ki tumdono ne apne dost ko mujhse bachane ki par afsos..

 _Tarika was fuming in anger and shreya's smile was acting like fuel in fire.._

 **Shreya:** abhi to shadi se pehle hi mere isharo pe nachta hai, tum dono dekhte rehna, shadi ke baad kaise main use apna puppet bana ke nachati hu..

 _It was enough for tarika, she lost her patience , she almost leaped over shreya and caught her hair tightly.._

 **Tarika:** hey..kya bola tune, han samajhti kya hai tu apne aapko, mera abhi puppet nahi hai, main tujhe uski zindagi barbaad nahi karne dungi..

 **Shreya** : aahhh! Leave me..

 _Tarika pushed her hardly that shreya's head colloided with the wall and she fell on the ground and became unconscious..._

 **Daya:** ye hui na baat, waah tarika waah..

 **Tarika:** chal uth, main bhi dekhti hu kaise hoti hai ye shadi..

 _but shreya was not responding..daya and tarika looked at each other.._

 **Daya:** oh no, tarika, kahi ye mar war to nahi gayi..

 _Tarika got scared.._

 **Tarika:** daya, aisa mat bol, agar ise kuch ho gaya to abhi mujhe maar dalega..kya karu.. _she came near shreya and patted her cheeks.._

 **Tarika:** shreya, shreya..aankhe kholo..

 _But shreya shreya was not responding..Daya too came near her and patted her cheeks.._

 **Daya:** hellooo...drama queen, aankhe ..aankhe kholo..

 _After a little while shreya came in her senses...she held her head_ with her ands...

 **Shreya:** aahh! ..mera sar kyun ghoom raha hai.. _she looked around her_...ye main kaha hu, tum log kaun ho?

 _Daya and tarika looked at each other_..

 **Daya:** oh yes! Tarika iski to yaaddasht hi chali gayi..ab to hume kuch karne ki jarurat hi nahi hai..

 **Tarika:** (happily) han daya, you are right!

 **Shreya:** daya, tarika...hawwww! tum dono yaha..tum dono ne mujhe behosh kiya na..

 _Daya and tarika again looked at each other.._

 **Shreya:** aise kya dekh rahe ho tum dono han, meri yaaddasht kahi nahi gayi hai samjhe..tum dono kuch bhi kar lo..meri aur abhi ki shadi hokar rahegi..

 **Daya:** dekho..tum

 _Shreya cut him.._

 **Shreya:** aur main abhi ko bataungi ki um dono ne mujhpe humala kiya, mujhe behosh karke mujhe kidnap karne ki koshish ki...

 **Daya and tarika** (together): KIDNAP?

 **Shreya:** han, tum dono mujhe yaha kidnap karne aaye ho na, taki main abhi se shadi na kar saku?

 _Daya looked at tarika and then at shreya_

 **Daya:** theek hai to miss shreya, ab jab aap kidnap hone ke liye itni bechain ho hi rahi hain, to hum aapko kidnap kar hi lete hain..

 **Shreya:** what? nahiiiiiiii

 _Tarika was not getting daya..she was just looking at him..daya went and grabbed shreya's dupatta..and came to her started tying her hands with it.._

 **Shreya:** ahhh! Kya kar rahe ho cahodo mera hath..bachao!

 _Shreya was struggling but tarika caught her hands tightly and helped daya in tying her hands..daya tied her hands and her legs..then at last he sealed her mouth with a tape..._

 **Shreya:** ummm.. ..

 _She was struggling her hard to make herself free..but it was not of any use..._

 **Tarika** : daya, ye kya kiya..hum ise kidnap kar rahe hain..?

 _Daya looked at her._

 **Daya:** han ..ab humare paas iske alawa koi rasta nahi hai..aur ab ye wahi kareg jo hum chahenge..

 **Sheya** : ummm..mmhhum aaaammm

 **Tarika:** but hum ise kidnap karke rakhenge kaha, ise iske hi ghar me to rakh nahi sakte na..kyunki abhi isko dhundhne sabse pehle yahi aayega..

 **Daya:** hmm..ek kaam karte hain ise mere ghar me rakhte hain...

 **Shreya:** hummummm ..umm..ummaamm

 **Daya:** are yaar, muh pe tape laga diya phir bhi itna chilla rahi hai.. _he came near her and covered her mouth with his palms.._

 _Shreya's voice was suppressed now...shreya was alone at her home, daya and tarika took her out of the room and then put her in their car..shreya was still trying to make herself free..but tarika was sitting with her covering her mouth..to suppress her voice..daya was on driving seat, he drew the car towards his home..._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** sorry for such a late update, but I have posted a longer chapter..

So abhirika fans now chill, because ab daya ne to shreya ko kidnap karke use abhirika ki life se door kar diya hai, ab wo abhirika ki life me koi tufan nhai la payegi, lekin ab daya ka kya hoga?

In upcoming chapters right couples will be together..means tarika and abhijeet together and daya and shreya together obviously...

To know further stay tuned with KKRMJ...

Thank you so much for your reviews..

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _Daya and tarika brought shreya to daya's house, very carefully that nobody, saw them..as they entered daya's house, tarika quickly closed the door..daya took shreya in the innermost room, so that nobody can hear her voice or doubt on them..daya made her sit on a chair and removed the tape from her mouth...shreya took a sigh of relief..but he did not freed her hands and legs..._

 **Shreya:** ufffff!

 **Tarika:** ab hum iske sath kya karenge daya?

 _Daya went and brought a blank paper and a pen.._

 **Daya:** ab ye abhi ko ek letter likegi, jisme ye apna confession karegi..aur ye likhegi ki ab isko iski galti ka ehsaas ho chuka hai , aur ye abhi se shadi nahi kar sakti, ye usko chodkar bahut door ja rahi hai...shayad india chod ke..

 _Shreya raised her eyebrows.._

 **Shreya** : hein? Kabhi nahi, main aisa koi letter nahi likhne wali, suna tumne...

 _Daya took out a big sharp knife from his pocket, and moved it in front of her eyes, shreya's eyes widened seeing that knife.._

 **Shreya:** ye..ye...ye kya hai?

 **Daya:** (smiling) ye rampuri chaku hai, agar tumne chupchap wo letter nahi likha, to main isse tumhare chote chote tukde kar dunga..

 _Shreya kept staring him silently for a few seconds then she burst out laughing..daya and tarika were confused seeing her laughing like that.._

 **Daya** : isme hasne ki kya baat hai han, joke sunaya maine?

 **Shreya:** (laughing) hahaha..aur nahi to kya, joke hi to hai ye...rampuri chaku! Hahaha...tum mere tukde karoge? Bade aaye, huhh! Kabhi ek makkhi tak mari hai..baat karta hai...

 _Daya looked at tarika.._

 **Tarika:** dekho agar tumne wo letter nahi likha na to...to main ye vase tumhare sar pe patak dungi..soach lo..

 _Shreya nodded her head in no..._

 **Shreya** : tarika darling, ye wala vase kyun, isse bada vase nahi hai, isse to mera kuch bhi nahi hoga..hahahaa..tum dono kuch bhi kar lo, main tum dono se darne wali nahi hu..main koi letter vetter nahi likhungi, got it..

 _Tarika turned to daya..._

 **Tarika:** daya, kya kare, kaise daraye isko..isko to kisi bhi cheej se dar hi nahi lagta..

 **Daya:** hmm.. _then daya remembered something_..

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Abhi was talking about shreya to daya.._

 **Abhi:** yaar pata hai shreya bhi na kamala ki ladki hai, Mumbai jaise itne bade shehar me akele rehti hai, call centre me job karti hai wo bhi night shift me..raat ko akele aati jati hai, kehti hai mujhe gunde mawaliyon, sharabiyon se bilkul dar nahi lagta..pata hai daya usse sab se jyada kisse dar lagta hai..

 **Daya:** kisse?

 **Abhi** : chipkali se..

 **Daya:** chipkali?

 **Abhi** : han, bas galti se bhi agar wo chipkali dekh le na to hungama macha deti hai, jaise koi bhoot dekh liya ho...

 _ **Flashback over...**_

 **Daya** _:_ mujhe pata hai isko kaise darana hai...

 _Daya went from there and returned within couple_ _of minutes..he came near shreya.._

 **Daya:** han to kya kaha tumne, tum letter nahi likhogi!

 _Shreya without looking at him.._

 **Shreya:** bilkul nahi..

 **Daya:** nahi likhogi?

 _This time shreya turned and looked at him.._

 **Shreya:** kaha na na...aaa...aaahahhahh...aaaaa..aa.

 _Daya was holding a living lizard in his hand, and was moving it in front of shreya's face..and shreya almost started jumping on the chair_..

 **Shreya:** ise hatao please..aaah..aaaaaa.

 **Daya** : to letter..

 **Shreya:** han han likhungi..but please pehle ise hatao.. ...aaaa

 **Daya** : tarika, jara ise batao, ki letter me kya kya likhna hai..tab tak ye chipkali mere hath me hi rahegi...aur agar isne koi bhi chalaki ki na to main ise iske upar chod dunga...

 **Shreya:** shut uppp! Tum aisa kuch nahi karoge, main likh rahi hu na, bolo tarika kya kya likhna hai...

 _Tarika could not hide her smile...she freed shreya's hands and and gave her the pen and paper and started dictating her what to write in the letter..._

 _Shreya was helpless, she silently wrote the later, put her signature and then turned to daya.._

 **Shreya:** dekho miane letter bhi likh diya hai, ab please ye chipkali hatao yaha se..

 _Daya gave her a big smile..._

 **Daya:** ok.. _and he threw the lizard away from her...and again tied her hands...Shreya took a sigh of relief..._

 **Tarika:** bas ab ye letter abhi ko deliver karna hai,

 **Daya:** han bechara, waha shadi ke mandap me baitha iska intejar kar raha hai, use kya pata uski chipkali to yaha hai..

 **Shreya** : shut up..! don't call me that again..

 _Tarika smiled at her.._

 **Tarika** : tch..tch..shreya tumhe itna majboor aur lachaar dekhke mujhe na bilkul achha nahi lag raha hai...chalo main chalti hu..apne abhi ke paas...us tak ye letter bhi to pahuchana hai na..

 _Shreya chewed her teeth in anger.._

 **Shreya** : ye tum dono theek nahi kar rahe ho, bas ek baar main yaha se bahar nikal jaun na, phir dekho main kya karti hu, chodungi nahi main tum dono ko han..

 **Daya:** pehle khud ko to chuda ke dikhao.. _and he shared a high-five with tarika.._

 **Tarika:** ok daya, main chalti hu..tum is chipkali ka khayal rakhna..

 **Shreya:** urgghh..shut upp!

 _Tarika reached at the wedding venue where abhi was waiting for shreya..._

 **Tarika** : hi abhi, shadi bahut bahut Mubarak ho, waise main late to nahi hui na...shreya kaha hai?

 **Abhi:** tarika dekho na ye shreya abhi tak nahi aayi..kab se uska wait kar raha hu..

 **Tarika:** kyaa, abhi tak nahi aayi, usko phone kiya..

 **Abhi:** uska phone bhi band aa raha hai..pata nahi kaha reh gayi..

 **Tarika:** don't worry abhi aa jayegi, traffic me fans gayi hogi..tumhe to pata hai na Mumbai ki traffic ka..

 **Abhi:** han lekin.. _and he kept dialling her number...but it was switched of..._

 _Meanwhile a currier boy came there..._

 **Currier boy** : mr. Abhijeet srivastav , aapke liye ek currier hai..

 **Abhi:** currier, mere liye?

 _Abhi received the currier and opened it, he found a letter_..

 **Tarika** : abhi ye to koi letter hai, kiska hai..

 **Abhi:** shreya ka..

 _Abhi read the letter as he finished, he was dumbstruck...he was in a state of shock..._

 **Tarika** : kya hua abhi, kya likha hai isme?

 _Abhi was almost frozen on his place, he silently forwarded the letter to tarika...tarika, pretended like reading the letter.._

 **Tarika:** oh my god! Abhi ye shreya...

 **Abhi:** I cant believ it tarika..shreya mere sath aisa kaise kar sakti hai..maine usse itna pyar kiya aur usne itna bada dhokha diya mujhe..

 **Tarika:** abhi hum to tumhe kabse yahi batane ki koshish kar rahe the ki shreya tumhe dhokha de rahi hai, achha hua ki use uski galti ka ehsaas ho gaya, aur usne khud hi confess kar liya..

 **Abhi:** wo sab to theek hai tarika, lekin agar use maafi hi maangni thi to mujse milkar maafi maang leti, main use maaf kar deta uska khoon to nhai kar deta na, is tarah se letter likhkar maafi maangne ki kya jarurat thi..aur usne likha hai ki wo india chodkar ja rahi hai..

 **Tarika:** abhi, kis muh se maafi maangti wo tumse, itni ghtaiya harkat karne ke baad kaun sa muh lekar aati wo tumahre samne, yahi bahut badi baat hai ki, use guilty feel ho raha hai, aur agar wo india chodkar ja rahi hai, to achha hai na...wo tumse jitni door rahe utna hi achha hai..

 _Abhi was silent, he was lost somewhere..tarika felt bad for him..she put her hand on his shoulder_..

 **Tarika:** abhi, sambhalo apne aapko..

 _A painful smile crept on his lips..he looked into tarika's eyes.._

 **Abhi:** tarika kya main sach me itna bewkoof hu, kya koi bhi mujhe itni asani se bewkoof bana sakta hai, shreya mere sath itne dino se khel khel rahi thi, aur main use pehchan hi nahi paya..

 _Tarika looked into his eyes.._

 **Tarika:** nahi abhi, tum bewkoof nahi ho..tum ek bahut hi smart businessman to ho lekin tumhara dil bahut bhola hai, bahut masoom hai..tum kisi pe bhi asani se trust kar lete ho, shreya ne tumhe cheat kiya, isme tumhari koi galti nahi..tumne to sirf usse pyar kiya tha na..

 **Abhi:** sharm aa rahi hai mujhe apne aap pe, ki kabhi maine kisi shreya jaisi ladki se pyar kiya tha..I hate her..

 **Tarika:** abhi relax, bhool jao jo kuch bhi hua, ab wo bhi tumhari life se door ja chuki hai.. ek nayi shuruaat karo, dekhna bahut jald tumhe tumhara sachha pyar jaroor milega, bahut jald ek aisi ladki aayegi tumhari zindagi me jo tumse khud se bhi jyada pyar karegi..

 _Abhi looked at tarika with teary eyes.._

 **Abhi:** kaise bhool jaun tarika..pyar kiya tha maine usse, usne mera dil toda hai..tum nahi janti dil tutne ka dard kya hota hai..

 _Tarika's eyes were also filled with tears now.._

 **Tarika:** janti hu abhi, is duniya ka sabse bada dard wo hota hai, jab hume ye pata chalta hai ki hum jisse pyar karte hain, wo humse pyar nahi karta. Ye sab mere sath bhi ho chuka hai..

 _Abhi looked at her .._

 **Abhi:** tumhare sath bhi ho chuka hai matlab?

 _Tarika with a painful smile..looked at him_

 **Tarika:** maine bhi kisi se pyar kiya tha abhi, infact abhi bhi karti hu, aur humesha karti rahungi...lekin wo...use kisi aur se hi pyar tha, wo kabhi mere pyar ko pehchan hi nahi paya..

 **Abhi:** what? Tarika tumne kabhi bataya nahi ki, tum kisi se pyar karti ho, aur kaun hai wo bewkoof insaan, jo tumhare pyar ko pehchan nahi paya..

 _Tarika could not hide her smile on his comment.._

 **Tarika:** tha koi, khair chodo na kya fayda..

 **Abhi:** tarika, matlab tum bhi is dard se gujar chuki ho aur tumne hume kabhi bataya bhi nahi..jisne bhi tumhara dil toda hai na agar wo mujhe mil gaya na to main use chodunga nahi...

 **Tarika:** abhiii..

 **Abhi:** really..main nahi chodunga use, jisne meri dost ki aankho me aansu diye..

 _He looked deep into her eyes..they both kept staring each other for some seconds..and then without wasting one more second abhi pulled her in a soothing hug..tarika also hugged him back...tears were flowing from their eyes..tarika moved her hands on his back to relax him..while abhi hugged her more tightly...like a scared_ _little kid.._

 _Here at daya's house, shreya kept trying to free herself but could not succeed ..finally she fed up, and compromised with her situation, she kept cursing daya and tarika for kidnapping her...it was night..shreya leaned on the chair, she felt a little pain in her hands , as they were twisted and tied from past few hours...she was tired, and sleepy..she closed her eyes, but opened_ _as she heard the sound of opening of the door..she found daya , he came inside and again closed the door, shreya spotted a box in his hand..she sat in the pevious position on the chair.._

 **Shreya:** tum...ye tumhare hath me kya hai?

 **Daya** : shhhhh...dikhata hu.. _he said signalling her to keep quiet placing a finger on his mouth..He opened the box, shreya was surprised seeing a chocolate cake in it, happy birthday shreya was written on it.._

 **Shreya:** ye cake?

 **Daya** _without looking at her_.. han aaj tumahar birthday hai na... _then he looked at_ _her_..tumahar birthday to hai na, ki ye bhi jhooth tha..

 **Shreya(** in a low voice) : nahi ye sach hai, aaj sach me mera birthday hai..

 **Daya:** ok to main tumhare liye ye cake laya hu, mujhe nahi pata ki tumhe chocolate cake pasand hai ya nahi, but main apni marji se lekar aaya hu ok, aur tumhe isi se kaam chalana padega..ab tumhara kidnap hua hai to iska matlab ye to nahi na ki tum apna birthday na manao, mera dil bahut bada hai..chalo batao tumhari age kya hai, cake pe kitni candles lagau?

 _He asked opening the packet of the candles..while shreya frowned at him..._

 **Shreya:** tum kitne badtameej ho, tumhe sharam nahi aati kisi ladki se uski age puchte huye?

 _Daya looked at her.._

 **Daya:** lo tum ladkiyon ka bhi ajeeb natak hai, theek hai mat batao, main ek hi candle laga deta hu..

 _he placed a candle on the cake and lit it up.._

 **Daya:** ho gaya, chalo candle bujhao..

 _Shreya looked at him ,then at the cake, and then at the flame of the candle, and she got lost somewhere..._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Little shreya was very happy as it was her birthday today, she was showing her new dress to everyone, which her mother gifted her...she received a lot of presents, her parents were calling her to cut the cake, but she was more interested in opening the gifts.._

 **Shreya's dad:** shreya beta, come on, pehle cake cut karo phir hum gifts open karenge..

 **Little shreya** : no dad pehle main gifts open karungi...

 **Shreya's mom:** beta, you are a good girl na, aap to humari princess ho na, come on, pehle cake cut karte hain phir gifts kholenge..ok

 **Shreya:** ok mumma..

 **Shreya's dad:** that's like my princess..

 _She came and cut the cake, everyone showered their love and gifts for this cute princess..many famous personalities were present there after all it was the birthday of the one and only daughter of the famous industrialist of their city, who was a millionaire.._

 _Shreya cut the cake and feed it to her friends and family..then she opened the gift box..and she almost jumped with happiness, finding her most favourite doll.._

 **Shreya:** wooow..mumma..ye to meri favourite doll hai, I love you so much..

 **Shreya's dad:** aur humari favourite doll ye hai, humari princess..

 _he said lifting her up in his lap.._

 **Shreya** : I love you dad..

 **Shreya's parents** : we love you too beta, _and they both kissed on her cheeks.._

 _ **Flashback end..**_

 _Shreya came out of her trance, with daya's voice.._

 **Daya:** hello, kaha kho gayi..

 _Shreya tride her best to hide her tears, which were dwelled up into her eyes, but she was unsuccessful, as daya had already noticed her teary eyes..._

 **Daya:** (POV) shreya ki aankho me aansu, aisa kaun sa dard hai jo is ladki ne apne dil me chupa ke rakah hai, main pata lagake hi rahunga..

 _He smiled to lighten the situation..._

 **Daya:** ab kya soch rahi ho, itni mehant se cake laya hu tumhare liye, aisa kidnapper kahi nahi milega tumhe, chalo candle bujaho..

 **Shreya:** ( _in a sad voice_ ) main apna birthday nahi manati..

 _Daya looked up at her.._

 **Daya:** lekin kyun?

 **Shreya:** kiske sath manau? Koi apna birthday akele to nahi manata na..

 **Daya** : kyun tumhare friends, kaha hain?

 **Shreya** : mera koi dost nahi hai..

 **Daya:** what? Lekin wo log, jo tumahre liye kaam karte hain, wo nakli doctor, tumhari nakli maa, nakli naurse..wo sab..

 **Shreya:** wo sab mere dost nahi hain, wo sirf mere liye kaam karte hain, main unhe paise deti hu, wo kaam karte hain aur paise lete hain, bas itna hi rishta hai humara, uske baad wo mujhe nahi jante, aur main unhe nahi janti..

 _Daya smirked at her.._

 **Daya** : huhh..tum to kehti ho ki paiso se sab kuch kharida ja sakta hai na, to apne liye kuch dost kyun nahi kharid liye. Unka pyar kyun nahi kharid liya, agar tumne apne liye kuch dost kharid liye hote to tum apne birthday par akeli nahi hoti hai na..

 _Shreya could not utter a word , she kept staring daya.._

 **Daya:** kyunki shreya, paiso se kisi ka pyar nahi kharida ja sakta, paiso se khushiyan nahi kharidi ja sakti...

 _Shreya closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath_..

 **Shreya:** please daya, bas karo, tumne mujhe yaha kidnap karke rakha hai, iska matlab ye to nahi na ki main tumhare lecture sunu..

 **Daya:** sorry..waise bhi tumahre upar mere lectures ka to koi asar nahi hone wala, so just leave, come on candle bujhao..

 **Shreya:** maine kaha na main apna birthday nahi manati..

 **Daya:** kyunki tum akeli hoti ho, but aaj to tum akeli nahi ho na, tumhara kidnapper hi sahi, but main hu na tumahre sath...

 _saying this he looked into her eyes...shreya too looked deep into his eyes...they were just staring each other but daya broke the eyelock_..

 **Daya:** come on,..bujhao na candle..

 _Shreya could not resist him anymore...she leaned forward and extinguished the candle, daya clapped for her and sang the birthday song for her.._

 **Daya:** happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you...happy birthday to ... _he paused_ _and looked at shreya, she too looked at him_.. _then daya continued_...dear shreya, happy birthday to you..

 _Shreya smiled a little.._

 **Daya** : ok..ab ye rahi knife, cut the cake..

 _Shreya looked at her hands tied behind her back.._

 **Shreya:** par mere hath to kholo aise cake kaise katungi main?

 _Daya came near her to free her hands but stopped and nodeed his head in no.._

 **Daya:** no..nooo..tumhara hath nahi khol sakta main, itna bada risk nahi le sakta..

 **Shreya** : daya please...

 **Daya:** no way, tumhare behalf pe, main cake katunga..par tumhare hath nahi kholunga..

 _Shreya rolled her eyes in frustration.._

 _Daya cut the cake and picked the first piece of the cake and brought it up to shreya's mouth and as she opened her mouth, daya put the peice of the cake into his mouth and winked at her.._

 _Shreya was shocked.._

 **Shreya** : hein? Ye kya baat hui..

 **Daya** : are maine kaha na, main tumhare behalf pe cake kaat raha hu, to jiska birthday hota hai wo first piece khud thode na khata hai, apne friends ko khilata hai, ab yaha mere alawa aur koi to hai nahi, to agar tum cake cut karti to pehla piece mujhe hi to khilati na..

 **Shreya** made a face: very smart..

 **Daya:** don't worry, tumhe bhi milega cake..ye lo..

 _And he picked another piece of the cake and stuffed it in her_ _mouth.._

 **Daya:** chalo sari rasme to ho gayi, ab ye bacha hua cake main fridge me rakh ke aata hu ok..

 _Shreya was still trying to finish the cake piece stuffed in her mouth, when daya returned and saw her like this...and he started laughing..shreya gave him a confused look..._

 **Shreya:** isme hasne ki kya baat hai?

 _Daya signalled to her mouth..traces of cake were still near her lips..and she was looking funny_

 **Daya:** kuch nahi, umm...ek minute..

 _He grabbed a napkin and moved near her..he leaned forward to her and started wiping her mouth with the napkin...this was first time he was so close to her..shreya looked at him, and felt something strange but soon he moved back.._

 **Daya:** ho gaya _,..he moved to go when shreya called him.._

 **Shreya:** daya...

 **Daya:** yes?

 **Shreya:** daya, wo mere hath me bahut dard ho raha hai..please mere hath khol do, I promise main nahi bhagungi..main to itna thak gayi hu..ki mujhse baitha bhi nahi ja raha..mujhe bahut neend bhi aa rahi hai, please I beg to you, mere hath khol do please..

 _She said all this with so much innocence that daya melted within seconds.._

 **Daya** : ok..lekin koi chalaki ki na to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga samjhi...

 **Shreya:** koi chalaki nahi karungi..promise..

 _Daya came and freed her hands and her legs.._

 _Shreya stood up on her place..and stretched her arms and her legs..._

 **Shreya:** thank you so much daya, but mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai, ab main aise chair pe to nahi so sakti na..kaha sona hai?

 _Daya thought for a while.._

 **Daya:** dekho mere ghar me to ek hi bedroom hai, tum mere kamre me so jao, main bahar so jata hu, waise bhi mujhe pehra jo dena hai..

 **Shreya:** ok to kaha hai tumhara room..

 _Daya headed her towards his room..as shreya entered she made a face, seeing the condition of the room..._

 **Daya:** muh mat banao, aise hi rehta hu main, sona hai to so jao, warna chair pe h baith ke sona padega..

 **Shreya** : nahi nahi..achha hai..bahut achha hai..main yahi soungi..good night..

 _Daya wished her good night, came out of the room and locked the room from outside..._

 **Daya** ( _loudly from outside_ ) : maine bahar se tala band kar diya hai..tum chaho bhi to bhaag nahi sakti...

 **Shreya** (loudly from inside): main bahgna bhi nahi chahti, mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai...main to sone ja rahi hu...

 _Daya checked the lock and after ensuring that it is strong enough he came and lied on the sofa in the drawing room..._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: done with the chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it, stay tuned with KKRMJ as upcoming chapters will reveal shreya's past, abhi will realize tarika's love and many more..**

 **Thanks for your reviews, love you all..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 _Next morning, shreya was sleeping peacefully, when a bucket full of water was splashed on her…she was bewildered and quickly opened her eyes with a loud scream, only to find daya standing there holding a bucket in his hand, some water was still left in it, shreya sat up on the bed cursing him, she wiped her face and looked at him.._

 **Shreya** : urghhh…what the hell is this…you stupid, dimag kharab ho gaya hai kya, ye kya badtameeji hai…

 **Daya:** badtameeji nahi, ye humare yaha ka tareeka hai un logo ko uthane ka, jo subah subah ghode bechkar sote hain, …

 **Shreya** : how dare you…

 **Daya** : dare ki to tum baat hi na karo..abhi bhi balti khali nahi hui hai, dalu kya?..

 _he said and raised the bucket to again pour some water on her, but she immediately stopped him raising her both hands…_

 **Shreya:** nooooo..please!

 _daya stopped.._

 **Daya:** ghadi dekhi hai, 8 baj rahe hain…tumhe pata bhi hai, main waha sari raat sofe pe theek se so nahi paya, aur tum yaha mere hi bistar pe taang faila ke so rahi ho..

 **Shreya:** han to main kya karu, maine bola tha, aao mujhe kidnap karo?, ab kidnapping ki hai to nibhani to padegi hi..huhh!

 _Shreya went out of the room murmuring something to herself..then she stopped and noticed, there is nobody there, her hands are free, her legs are free..a shine appeared in her eyes, she immediately moved towards the main door , as she tried to open the door, she pushed it but it did not open…then she noticed the big strong lock hanging on the door…she caught it and jerked it , …then she just pulled her hair in frustration…she turned as daya's voice fell into her ears…_

 **Daya** : mujhe to laga tha ki tum fresh hone gayi ho..bathroom to udhar hai, tum idhar kya kar rahi ho….

 _Shreya shot angry glances at him, and took some steps to him…_

 **Shreya:** ab mujhe samajh me aaya, ki tumne mere hath pair itni asani se kyun khol diye..

 _Daya moved near her and said in a dramatic tone.._

 **Daya:** wo isliye ki main tumhe aise majboor aur lachaar nahi dekh sakta..

 **Shreya:** shut up…wo isliye kyunki tumne mujhe is ghar me lock karke rakha hai…apne hi ghar ke darwaje pe tala laga ke rakha hai..

 **Daya:** han to meri marji, mera ghar hai, tala laga ke rakhu ya chabi, tumhe kya..

 **Shreya:** (pointing her index finger at him) tum mujhe jyada din tak kaid karke nahi rakh sakte, ek na ek din to main yaha se bahar nikal hi jaungi, phir tum jo bhi kar rahe ho na mere sath, sabki kimat wasulungi tumse

 _Daya caught her finger…and moved closer to her.._

 **Daya:** achhaaaa,…kya kar raha hu main tumhare sath…

 **Shreya** : tum…

 _She moved back, and daya moved forward towards her.._

 **Daya:** bolo na kya kar raha hu main tumhare sath..

 **Shreya:** tumhe nahi pata kya kar rahe ho..?

 _shreya said moving back…Daya moved forward.._

 **Daya:** nahi, isiliye to tumse puch raha hu..

 **Shreya:** tu…tum mujhe trochar kar rahe ho… _she said and hit the sofa behind her and fell on it…daya left her finger.._

 **Daya:** huhh! Trochar?..wo to bhagwan hi jane kaun kisko trochar kar raha hai…

 _He gave her a look and moved from there…shreya watched him going, she got up from the sofa..and moved to washroom..murmuring something.._

 **Shreya:** idiot..!

 _After sometime she came out of the washroom…and found breakfast ready on the table..daya was enjoying his breakfast sitting on sofa, while watching tv.._

 **Shreya:** ye kya hai..?

 **Daya :** breakfast hai… _he said without looking at her.._

 **Shreya:** what? Ye breakfast hai…bas coffee aur sandwitch..?

 **Daya:** egg sandwitch..

 **Shreya:** ek hi baat hai., lekin mujhe egg sandwitch pasand nahi..

 **Daya:** to mat khao, mujhe breakfast me yahi khana pasand hai, aur mujhe aur kuch banana bhi nahi aata..

 **Shreya** : how mean, khud to thoos thoos ke kha rahe ho aur mujhe keh rahe ho ki main bhukhi rahu, sharam naam ki koi cheej bachi hai ki nahi tumhare andar..

 _Daya opened his mouth to reply something, but shut as the doorbell rang..shreya looked hopefully at the door, then she looked at daya..He stood up silently and came to the doorstep.._

 **Daya:** hmm…kaun hai?

 _Behind the door_ : daya mainj tarika, jaldi khol na..

 _Daya took a sigh of relief and slightly opened the door..tarika came in, daya immediately locked the door again…_

 **Tarika:** tune darwaja lock karke kyun rakha hai?

 **Daya:** taki ye musibat ki ghanti yaha se bhaag na jaye…

 **Tarika:** musibat ki ghanti.. _as she got his meaning she looked at shreya, who was silently glaring both of them_..oh ya right!..but iske hath kaise khul gaye? _She asked in fully_ _shocked tone.._

 **Daya:** ab darwaja to band hi hai, ye bhaag nahi sakti..to hath bandhane ka koi matlab nahi hai na..

 _Tarika was not agree with him.._

 **Tarika:** daya, are you mad, tum ise itne halke me lene ki galti kaise kar sakte ho…ye ladki kuch bhi kar sakti hai..main kehti hu abhi ke abhi iske hath pair bandho..are kidnapping ka aakhir matlab kya hota hai han…

 **Daya:** but tarika, iski kya jarurat hai, iske hath pair me dard hone laga tha, itni der tak bandhe hone ki wajah se, isliye maine khol diya..

 **Tarika:** achha! Tumhe kab se iski itni fikar hone lagi, iske datrd se hume kya lena dena, iske sath jo bhi ho raha hai na uski jimmedar ye khud hai….got it, come on abhi ke abhi bandho iske hath pair.."use dard ho raha tha"..huhh! _he said imitating daya.._

 _Shreya said nothing..she did not protest just glared daya and tarika, Daya came to her and tied her hands …_

 **Shreya:** ( _In a low voice)_ mujhe bhookh lagi hai..

 **Tarika:** daya, tumne ise kuch khilaya nahi..?

 **Daya** : dekho na, table pe coffee aur sandwich kab se rakha hai,..lekin madam ke nakhre.."mujhe ye pasand nahi _"….he said imitating shreya.._

 **Tarika:** dekho hum yaha tumhare nakhre uthane nahi baithe hain, jo diya gaya hai chupchap se khao, warna wo bhi nahi milega..samjhi..

 _Shreya felt very bad with her words.._

 **Shreya:** theek hai lekin kaise khau, mere hath…?

 **Daya:** tarika iske hath khol du tab tak?

 **Tarika:** nooo..sochna bhi mat!

 **Daya:** phir ye khayegi kaise..

 **Tarika:** oh come on daya, tum kya kar rahe ho? You can feed her..

 _Daya agreed, he came and pick the sandwich and made her to eat..she looked at him innocently and opened her mouth to take a bite.._

 **Daya:** waise abhi kaisa hai.. _daya continued feeding her.._

 **Tarika:** kaisa hai kya, waise hi jaisa hona chahiye, is bewkoof ladki ki wajah se devdaas ban ke baitha hai..mujhe to taras aa raha tha uspe..

 **Shreya:** tum log kaise dost ho? Abhi ko meri jarurat hai, mujhe uske paas jane do..

 **Daya** : tum to chup hi raho..

 **Tarika:** oh please shreya, tumhara wo letter padhne ke baad se abhi tumse nafrat karne laga hai, kabhi galti se bhi apna muh mat dikhana use samjhi, aur uski chinta tum mat karo, mere abhi ko main sambhal lungi, kuch dino baad wo sab bhoolkar pehle jaisa ho jayega..

 **Daya:** han, aur uski bhalai isi me hai ki tum usse door raho..ouchhhh!

 _He shouted as shreya intentionally bit his finger..while he was feeding her .._

 **Shreya:** sorry!

 _Daya glared her but said nothing…_

 **Tarika:** lekin daya, abhi ko to main sambhal lungi but iska kya kare, isko kab tak kidnap karke rakhenge?

 **Daya:** jab tak hume iske khilaf koi thos saboot nahi mil jate, kyunki agar humne ise aise hi chod diya na to bahar jake ye chup to rehne wali nahi hai..koi na koi kand jaroor karegi..

 **Tarika** : han right, lekin daya hum ise yaha akele to nahi chod sakte na, hum dono me se kisi ek ko har waqt ispe najar rakhni hogi..

 **Daya:** han to theek hai na, tum abhi ko sambhalo, main office se kuch dino ki sick leave le leta hu, ispe najar rakhne ke liye….

 **Tarika:** aur urmila ji ka kya…

 **Daya:** unki chinta tum mat karo, unhe main sambhal lunga, unhe kuch pata nahi chalega..

 **Tarika:** aur hume saboot kaise milenge iske khilaf?

 **Daya:** milenge jaroor milenge, …

 **Tarika:** theek hai to daya main chalti hu, abhi ke paas jana hai, pata nahi kaisa hoga wo..

 **Daya:** ok bye..

 _He came till the door, as tarika went out, he immediately closed and locked the door.._

 **Daya** : hmm…hum tum ek kamre me band ho..aur chabi kho… _he shut his motuh as he received a deadly glare from shreya, he moved from there bouncing the keys in his hands.._

 _Here tarika reached at abhjeet's house..she met his mother.._

 **Tarika:** auntie, abhi kaha hai?

 **Abhi's mom (AM):** beta, wo apne kamre me hai, shreya ne uske sath jo kuch bhi kiya, use wo bhul nahi pa raha hai..bahut udas hai, office bhi nahi ja raha hai, keh raha hai ki kisi kaam me man hi nahi lag raha..na theek se kuch kha pi raha hai , na kisi se theek se baat kar raha hai..samajh me nahi aa raha kya karu?

 **Tarika:** don't worry auntie, main hu na..sab theek kar dungi..

 **AM:** I know beta, is haal me agar koi use sab se achhe se sambhal sakta hai na to wo tumhi ho..

 **Tarika:** auntie main abhi se milkar aati hu..

 _She moved to his room, calling his name, as she entered, she found abhi standing near the window, staring in blank,..tarika looked at him for a while and then came near him.._

 **Tarika:** achha to janab yaha hain..kya main jaan sakti hu ye sab kya ho raha hai, kis baat ka matam manaya ja raha hai..?

 _Abhi turned and looked at her.._

 **Abhi:** tarika..tum yaha?

 **Tarika:** abhi..kya ho gaya hai tumhe, tum us ladki ke bare me soch soch kar..apna waqt barbaad kar rahe ho, jisne tumhare bare me kabhi socha hi nahi…tumhe to khush hona chahiye, ki tum itni badi sajish ka shikar hone se bach gaye..itna bada dhokha khane se pehle hi sachhai tumhare samne aa gayi..lekin tum yaha muh latka ke baithe ho, us ladki ki yado me aansu baha rahe ho, jise tumhari khushiyon ki kabhi koi parwaah hi nahi thi..

 **Abhi:** tarika please! Main shreya ke bare me nahi soch raha tha..I just hate her..yes I am sad…I am not happy..but its not because of shreya, I am not angry with her, main to khud se naraz hu..kyun nahi pehchan pata main sach aur jhooth ko, achhe aur bure ko..agar tum aur daya meri life me nahi hote to shayad har koi bas mera use karat rahta aur main kuch nahi kar pata..bahut hara hua mehsoos kar raha hu tarika…I ma not happy with my life..I am not happy with my decisions..

 _Tarika came near him and held him by his shoulders and made him to face her.._

 **Tarika:** abhi just look at me,… galti to har insaan se hoti hai, aur galti karke hi insan sikhta hai, ye sab jo kuch bhi hua na tumhare sath, I am sure, iske baad tum insano ko parakhna jaroor sikh jaoge, _she placed her palm on his cheek…_ tum pehchan sakoge ki kaun tumse pyar ka dikhawa karta hai, aur kaun sach me tumse pyar karta hai..

 _Abhi looked deeper into her eyes and felt a positive energy with her words.._

 **Tarika:** anyway, auntie ne bataya ki tumhara office janne ka mood nahi hai..to achhi baat hai na, aaj hum office se chhutti le lete hain aur kisi aisi jagah jate hain jaha tumhare chehre pe main smile la saku..

 _Abhi smiled at her.._

 **Abhi:** but kaha?

 **Tarika:** wo to mujhe bhi nahi pata, bas chalo mere sath..ek minute in kapdo me nahi, tum change kar lo, ruko main tumhare kapde nikalti hu,…

 _And she selected some cool and colourful outfits for him.._

 **Abhi:** ye kapde, par hum ja kaha rahe hain?

 **Tarika:** tum chalo to abhi…

 _Abhi silently obeyed her with a sweet smile on his lips…she came out and signalled him to sit in the car.._

 **Tarika:** come on abhi gadi me baitho..

 **Abhi:** tum drive karogi, but hum ja kaha rahe hain..

 **Tarika:** long drive pe…

 **Abhi:** long drive? Par kaha?

 **Tarika:** shhhhhh….just keep calm and enjoy the music..

 _And she played a cheerful melodious song on the music player.._

 **Ye zindagi raftaar se chal padi,**

 **Jate huye rahon me, humse abhi keh ke gayi…**

 **Humara ye waqt humara, jo ek baar gaya to aaye na dobara,**

 **samjh lo jara ye hawao ka ishara mere yaron…**

they both were enjoyimg the music, tarika started singing along with the music player..

 **Apna har din aise jiyo, jaise ki aakhiri ho,**

 **jiyo to is pal aise jiyo jaise ki aakhiri ho..**

 _they went to park and played with children…danced and sang with them, forgetting every stress and tension.._

 **Whenever we know, we are having a blast..sing it ooooo..**

 **Living every day, like its your last, sing it ooo..**

 **Living for today, letting go of the past, sing it ..oooo..**

 **Give it up..give it up..everybody say..ooo..**

Abhi was enjoying with tarika, but suddenly he remembered every moment spent with shreya, and some tears dwelled up into his eyes..seeing him sad, tarika came to him, she rubbed his tears and signalled him to smile..abhi smiled at her..tarika started singing..

 **Hum sab jo sath me rahen, khushiyan sab hath me rahen..**

 **Gam se bas fasle rahe yun..are turu tru**

 **Chaahe kahi bhi kisi mod par, bigdegi bhi koi baat agar,**

 **Milke ek duje se kahe yun…**

 **Ye baate , hain choti moti baate,**

 **Ye aaye jaye jaise ki din aur rate..**

 **Na aankho se lagan kabhi ye barsate, mere yaro..**

 **Apna har din…aise jiyo jaise ki aakhiri ho..**

 **Jiyo to is pal aise jiyo jaise ki aakhiri ho..**

 _They came near a group of children who were enjoying pottery, tarika and abhi both joined them…they had fun making toys with clay …tarika looked at abhi and smiled, she took some clay and rubbed it on his cheeks..abhi got angry, he caught tarika and did the same to her..tarika first made an angry face but seconds later they both burst out laughing seeing each other's faces.._

 **Duniya matlab ki yaar hai..iski aadat bekar hai..**

 **Iss se kam rakhna vasta tu..tu ru ru ru…**

 **Apno se rakhna dosti..,Inse hi puri har kami..**

 **Inme hi dhoond rasta tu..tu ru ru ru ru ..**

 **Na jaana ye tune na jaana..**

 **Ye manjil teri inhe tujhe hai pana..**

 **Hai maine kaha hai jo, who sunle zamnaa..mere yaro..**

 **Apna har din..aise jiyo jaise ki aakhiri ho ,**

 **jiyo to is pal aise jiyo jaise ki aakhiri ho..**

 _they enjoyed their whole day, finally they headed towards beach..they both were sitting on the beach, watching the beautiful sunset…_

 **tarika:** abhi dekho na ye sunset kitna khoobsurat lag raha hai na..

 **abhi** : hmm..

 _he replied and just looked at her.. his eyes got stuck on her..he has never seen her like this..in the lime light of the sunset..her face was looking very beautiful, on top of that her curls were complimenting her beauty, and her evergreen smile was providing her a very elegant look..it was first time abhi realised that how beautiful she is..he kept staring her lovingly..while tarika was quite unaware of his stare, she was talking..when she got no response from abhi, she looked at him...and found him staring her.._

 **tarika** : abhi…. _she smiled at him_ …kya hua, aise kya dekh rahe ho..

 **abhi:** kuch nahi…bas dekh raha tha ki main kitna lucky hu, jo tum mere sath ho..

 **tarika:** abhi…main tumhari dost hu…humesha tumhare sath rahungi..

 **abhi:** thanks tarika, mujhe itne achhe se samjhne ke liye…mere liye itna sab kuch karne ke liye..

 **tarika** : shut up, abhi…dobara mujhe thanks bola na to baat nahi karungi…

 **abhi:** achha ab ghar chale, ma wait kar rahi hogi..

 **tarika:** ok..but pehle ek achhi si smile do..to make me believe that now you are not upset anymore..

 _abhi smiled at her.._

 **abhi:** ye lo , bas ab yakeen ho gaya ki main upset nahi hu..tumhare hote huye bhala koi bhi kaise upset ho sakta hai..

 **tarika** : wo to hai… _she laughed_..chalo, ghar chalte hain…

 _they reached home…_

 **tarika** : ok abhi main chalti hu, bye..

 **AM:** are tarika beta, dinner karke jao..

 **Tarika** : nahi auntie phir kabhi..bye abhi..

 **Abhi:** bye, take care..

 _Abhijeet's mother noticed abhijeet's glowing face.._

 **AM (** pov) kamaal hai subeh to abhi ka chehra aise lataka hua tha, jaise ise hasna aata hi nahi, aur ab dekho..

 _ **Sometimes later..**_

Abhijeet's mom came to him..

 **Abhi:** ma, aap yaha?

 **AM:** han, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi..

 **Abhi:** han boliye na, kya baat hai?

 **AM:** mujhe meri bahu chahiye..

 **Abhi** : oh… _as soon he realized her words_..whattt? bahu?

 **AM:** han , isme chaukne wali kya baat hai..tum shadi kar lo.

 **Abhi:** ma, kya keh rahi hain aap..shadi kar lu ..kisse?

 **AM:** dekho abhi..wo ladki shreya, usne jo bhi kiya..use bhool jao. Bas ye samjh lo , ek bura sapna tha uska tumhari zindagi me aana..lekin ab ek nayi zindagi ki shuruaat karo..us ladki ke sath jo tumse bahut pyar karti hai..

 **Abhi:** ma, main kuch samjha nahi, kaun si ladki?

 **AM:** abhi..main tarika ki baat kar rahi hu!

 _Abhi was shocked_..

 **Abhi:** what? Ye kya keh rahi hain aap? Tarika? Ma, hum dono achhe dost hain..aur aapse ye kisne kaha ki tarika mujhse pyar karti hai..

 **AM:** uski aanko me dekha hai maine tumhare liye pyar..aur tum bhi to usse pyar karte ho..bas tumhe pata nahi hai..

 **Abhi:** ma, kuch bhi…matlab? Main tarika se pyar? Kya keh rahi hain aap?

 **AM:** abhi..subeh tum kitne upset the, par ab dekho kitne khush lag rahe ho, kyun? Kyunki sara din tarika tumhare sath thi..jab bhi wo tumhare sath hoti hai..tum khush rehte ho..tumhe uska sath achha lagta hai..yahi to hai pyar ki pehli nishani..

 **Abhi:** ma, lekin mujhe uska sath isliye achha lagta hai , kyunki wo meri dost hai..meri best friend hai wo..

 **AM** : to kya dost se pyar nahi ho sakta..

 **Abhi:** ma…aap..

 **AM:** bas abhi..apne aap se jhooth bolna band karo..apne dil se pucho ki kya tarika tumhere liye sirf ek dost hi hai, ya usse kahi jyada..kuch aur..

 **Abhi:** ma..

 **AM** : socho socho..main ja rahi hu..aur han, mujhe meri bahu ke roop me sirf aur sirf tarika hi chahiye, samjh gaye tum!

 _She said and left from there..abhijeet was so confused.._

 **Abhi:** tarika..pyar…mujhse?

 _He smiled and closed his eyes…and remembered tarika's words._.

" _**mera bhi dil tuta hai, maine bhi kisi se pyar kiya tha, infact ab bhi karti hu, lekin wo mujhse nahi kisi aur se pyar karta tha.. "**_

 _Now he understood why sometimes daya teases her as bhabhi.., he remembered every sweet moment spend with her,,he remembered her sad face when he introduced shreya as his girlfriend..he opened her eyes.._

 **Abhi:** hmm…to iska matlab wo bewkoof insaan main hi hu, jisne tarika ka dil toda hai.. _he smiled at himself_..tarika loves me, aur main kabhi samjh hi nahi paya, even daya also knows that, ma bhi janti hai, aur ek main hi hu jo kabhi uske dil ki baat nahi samjh paya, roj meri pasand ka lunch lana…meri itni care karna, ye sab sirf dosti ke naate nahi tha, balki isliye tha kyunki tarika mujhse pyar karti hai..lekin, kya main bhi tarika se pyar karne laga hu..ye kaise confirm karu? Han ek baar daya se baat karta hu, usne to chutti li hai, kal hi uske ghar jake is bare me baat karunga main..ab is mamle me bhi daya hi meri help kar sakta hai..

 _He decided to go to meet daya and have a talk on this matter..that whatever he is feeling for tarika, is love or what? And does tarika really love him or not.._

 _._

.

.

.

 **A/N: so sorry guys, for this super duper late update…**

 **Just hope you guys liked the chapter, abhirika fans be happy..they will be soon together…**

 **And dareya fans, ko abhi thoda aur wait karna hoga, inki story to abhi shuru bhi nahi hui hai, and soon shreya's secret past will also be revealed..**

 **lets see kya hota hai…aage in charo ki life me..**

 **Thank you all for your sweet reviews, and showering so much love ..**

 **I am terribly busy, in my college, its really difficult to manage my ff life along with college, guys just have patience, whenever I will get time, I'll update..stay tuned with KKRMJ..**

 **Love you all..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _ **At night , Daya's home**_

 _After dinner, daya sent shreya in his room to sleep and after locking the room from outside he came in the hall and started watching TV.._

 _He was enjoying his TV show, when he heard shreya calling him and knocking the door, he went to the door.._

 **Daya** : kya hai, kyun chilla rahi ho, chupchap so nahi sakti..

 **Shreya** ( _from inside_ ): kaise so jaun, yaha bahut machhar hain..

 **Daya:** Han wo udhar side wali table pe _All Out_ rakha hai, lekar laga lo..

 **Shreya:** OK thanks..

 _Daya returned and again started watching TV, after some time, shreya again called him.._

 **Shreya:** daya.. dayaaaaaaa..

 _Daya was really annoyed, he went near the door.._

 **Daya:** ab kya hua, kyun dimag kharab kar rahi ho, TV dekhne do mujhe..

 **Shreya** : ( _from inside_ ) tum itni tej volume pe TV dekhoge to main kaise so paungi, kamre me aawaj aa rahi hai, main so nahi pa rahi hu..

 _Daya chewed his teeth in irritation.._

 **Daya** : theek hai, main volume kam kar deta hu.. Ab Jake so jao chupchap se..

 _Daya returned to hall and lowered the TV volume, he was enjoying the TV show but after some minutes again he heard shreya calling him.._

 **Shreya:** daya... daya... dayaaaa..

 _Daya pulled his hair in anger.. He threw the remote on the sofa and came near the door with fast steps.._

 **Daya:** pehle machhar, phir tv ka volume, ab kya hai, volume bhi kam kar diya, ab to so jao.. Kyun mera dimag chat rahi ho?

 **Shreya** ( _innocently_ ): wo pata nahi kyun mujhe na neend nahi aa rahi..

 _Daya was so annoyed with her.._

 **Daya:** to main kya karu, aake Lori sunau tumhe..

 **Shreya:** ( _angrily_ ) ab mujhe neend nahi aa rahi, to isme meri kya galti, khud to TV dekh rahe ho, main yaha akele band kamre me bore ho rahi hu, mujhe bhi TV dekhna hai..

 **Daya:** oh hello.. Tum kuch bhool rahi ho, shayad.. Main yaad dila du Maine tumhe kidnap kiya hai.. You are kidnapped so please behave yourself..

 **Shreya:** dekho agar tum mujhe TV nahi dekhne doge, to na to main soungi, aur na tumhe some dungi, samjhe tum, chalo jaldi se darwaja kholo..

 _Daya rolled his eyes in frustration.. Then he took out the key and unlocked the door, shreya came out flashing a sweet smile.._

 **Shreya:** thank you Mr kidnapper!

 _Daya glared at her, but shreya did not notice, she came in the hall and sat on the sofa..she picked up the remote and changed the channel.._

 _ **Wado se apne mukarta nahi**_

 _ **Marne se main kabhi darta nahi..**_

 _ **Baadshah o baadshah..baadshah o baadshah.. Baadshah...**_

 _Shreya almost jumped in happiness_

 **Shreya:** yaaayyyy... Shahrukh Khan... Love you!

 _Daya came and glared her.._

 **Daya:** how dare you, tumne channel kyun change kiya.. _He snatched the remote from her hand and switched back to his channel.._

 _ **Andheri rato me, sunsaan raho par, ek maseeha nikalta hai,**_

 _ **Jise log shehanshah kehte hain..**_

 **Daya:** yes.. Amitabh bachhan rocks!

 **Shreya** : mujhe shehanshah nahi baadshah dekhni hai..

 _Daya turned to her and said with a smile.._

 **Daya:** shehanshah!

 **Shreya** : baadshah!

 **Daya:** shehanshah!

 **Shreya** : baadshah!

 _They both were arguing over the movies... When shreya stopped..._

 **Shreya** : OK OK... Lado mat, na mera na tumhara, kuch dusra dekhte hain..

 **Daya:** ok!

 _Shreya changed the channel.. Now it was kabhi khush kabhi gam.._

 **Daya:** oh no.. Mujhe nahi dekhni ye..

 **Shreya:** dekho isme dono hain.. To hum yahi dekhte hain..

 _Daya had to agree on her decision.. They started watching the movie, but as it was not their choice, so they were getting bore but were still watching it.._

 _Meanwhile the song started.._

 _ **Suraj hua maddham... Chand dhalne laga..**_

 _They both looked at each other and then looked back at the TV screen..._

 **Daya** : how boring...

 **Shreya:** really..!

 _They kept on bearing the movie, but after some time both started feeling sleepy.._

 _Shreya did not come to know when she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, on the other hand daya too was sleepy.., he unknowingly rested his head on her.. But after sometimes sleepiness became dominant over him and he couldn't manage himself and fell on the sofa as he fell shreya too fell over him, and now she was resting her head on his chest... She was almost hugging daya, while daya too unknowingly wrapped his arm around her waist.. And the new version of Tom and jerry, daya and shreya slept whole night like that, in each other's arms..and the lesser space of sofa, forced them to remain closer.._

 **Morning..**

 _Daya slowly opened his eyes, he tried to get up.. But stopped seeing shreya sleeping peacefully on his chest, hugging him tightly, daya was shocked.. Then he looked at the TV, it was still on.. He understood the whole matter.._

 **Daya:** oh shit!

 _He tried to make shreya awake.. Who was lying on his chest.. Daya noticed his hand wrapped around her, he quickly removed his hand.. Then he softly called her name in her ears.._

 **Daya:** shreya... Shreya..

 _But instead of getting up shreya cuddled herself more closer to him and kept sleeping like before.. Daya was feeling awkward but he stopped his efforts and looked at her cute face.. It was first time he was seeing her from so close.._

 **Daya** (POV): oh God! Why this trouble is so beautiful!

 _He kept staring her lovingly.. Shreya was totally unaware of his stare, she was sleeping like a cute little girl..her hair were falling on her eyes... Daya, was lost in her, he forgot everything... He forwarded his hand to her face and gently removed her hair from her face, as shreya felt his fingers on her cheek, she slowly opened her eyes and directly looked into daya's eyes.. His hand was still forwarded near her face.. Shreya couldn't get anything just kept looking into his eyes.._

 _ **Teri ek chuvan se jaga ye kaisa ehsaas..**_

 _ **Pehle kabhi na mehsoos hui mujhko aisi pyas..**_

 _Their faces were so close to each other.. Both were lost in each other.._

 _ **Pehli pehli baar baliye, dil gaya haar baliye,**_

 _ **Rabba mainu pyar ho gaya..**_

 _ **Hayee... Dil ka karaar kho gaya..**_

 _Shreya came out of the trans.. She observed her position, she quickly tried to get up, but again fell on him.. And this time their faces came more closer.. Shreya felt uncomfortable.. Daya sensed her uneasiness, so he stopped staring at her and looked away.. Shreya looked at him and bit her lips in embarrassment.. She somehow managed to get up, daya too got up.._

 _They both were so embarrassed, that they were avoiding any eye contact.._

 _Some seconds later shreya spoke.._

 **Shreya** : I am sorry, kal raat pata hi nahi chala, kab aankh lag gayi..

 **Daya:** hmm mujhe bhi..

 _Shreya was silent, but she was facing a big storm in her heart.. She never felt this before, even when she was closer to abhi, she never felt her heart beating like that.._

 _She settled her hair and her dress.._

 **Shreya:** tumne mujhe pehle kyun nahi uthaya?

 **Daya:** main tumhe uthane hi wala tha, phir tum khud hi uth gayi..

 _Shreya asked in a low voice.._

 **Shreya:** matlab hum sari raat aise hi ...

 _Daya looked at her.. But said nothing.._

 **Daya:** mujhe tumhe room se bahar nahi aane Dena chahiye tha!

 **Shreya:** what do you mean? Kya Maine tumhare sath kuch galat kiya..

 **Daya:** to kya, dekho main ladkiyon se flirt karta hu, but aaj tak kabhi...kisi ladki ke sath soya nahi hu..

 _Daya said turning his face to other side, Shreya widened her eyes.._

 **Shreya:** haww! Tum kehna kya chahte ho, to kya main kisi ke sath bhi soti rehti hu.. Sari galti tumhari hai.. Mujhe pata hai tumne mujhe jaan boojhkar nahi uthaya.. Aur ulta mujhpe ilzam laga rahe ho?

 **Daya:** tumhe kya lagta hai main itna chichora hu, Han? Tumhari kaun si wish puri nahi karta main, tumhe sone ke liye apna kamra diya, khud yaha sofe pe so raha hu.. Aur tum mujhpe aise shak kar rahi ho, kaun aaya tha mere paas, tum ya main aaya tha tumhare paas?

 _Daya said almost shouting at her.._

 **Shreya:** but main tumhare sath is tarah se sone nahi aayi thi, main to TV dekhne aayi thi..

 **Daya:** to Maine kaha ki aao so jao mere sath, mujhse chipak ke!

 _Daya said and looked at her, who was staring at him with her mouth wide opened.._

 _After fighting a little they felt normal..shreya did not know why but she found herself blushing, remembering herself sleeping with daya.. She felt something different between them, it was something more than their fighting and arguing.. She said nothing and moved from there.._

 _Daya took a deep breath and jerked his head.._

 _After sometime daya was in kitchen making breakfast when shreya came from washroom.._

 **Shreya:** kya bana rahe ho?

 **Daya:** don't enter my kitchen!

 **Shreya:** are main kya koi achoot hu Jo tumhara kitchen ashuddh ho jayega, Lao main kuch help kar du tumhari..

 **Daya:** tum aur meri help? Gas on Karna bhi aata hai..

 **Shreya:** oh hello tumse achha khana banana aata hai mujhe..

 **Daya** : huhh... Tumhe sirf logo ko ullu banana aata hai, ..

 **Shreya:** achha hai, akele banao.. Bhalai ka to jamana hi nahi raha.. Huhh..

 _She said and came in living room..they did breakfast.._

 **Daya:** ab main tumhare hath pair bandh deta hu, warna tarika ne aise dekh liya to bahut daant padegi mujhe..

 _Shreya glared at him but he tied her hands and legs..as soon he tied her hands, the doorbell rang..shreya looked at him..._

 **Shreya:** lo ...aa gayi tumhari boss!

 _Daya glared at her and went and without thinking much opened the door.._

 **Daya:** tarika tum itni jaldi... _But he stopped seeing the person_.. Urmila madam aaaaapp?

 **Urmila** : Han, main, kya hua tum aise chaunk kyun gaye.. _Just then she spotted shreya_ , _tied up with the chair_..ye.. Ye ladki.. Ye kaun hai.. Ise kahi dekha hai maine, iske hath pair kyun bandhe huye hain?

 _Seeing daya's landlady there shreya became so happy..she started screaming..._

 **Shreya** : urmila ji thank God, aap aa gayi, please mujhe bacha leejiye, isne mujhe yaha Kai dino se kidnap karke rakha hai.. Please help me... Ye mujhe maar dalega.. Please mujhe bacha leejiye... Please!

 _Daya was a little scared..he has no words.. He closed the door and turned to Mrs urmila..who was looking at him with her big questioning eyes.._

 **Urmila:** daya..kya keh rahi hai ye ladki? Tumne ise kidnap karke rakha hai..?

 **Daya:** na..nahi..aa..aap galat samajh rahi hain..

 **Urmila:** sab samajh rahi hu main, ye ladki tumse pat nahi rahi hogi, to ise kidnap kar liya.. _She moved to shreya_.. Bechari,! Beta mujhe batao, kahi isne tumhare sath kuch aisa waisa to nahi kiya, main abhi police ko bulaungi.. Jel ki hawa khayega ye..

 **Daya:** he bhagwan!

 _Shreya made a very innocent face and started crying.._

 **Shreya:** urmila ji.. Ab main aapko kya bataun, ek aurat hi ek aurat ka dard samajh sakti hai..Isne is band kamre me mere saith kya kya kiya, main to aapko bata bhi nahi sakti, ..kisi ko muh dikhane ke layak nahi choda...

 _Daya was shocked, urmila turned to him and glared at him from head to toe.._

 **Daya:** are, madam Maine kuch nahi kiya iske sath..

 **Urmila:** chup Karo tum... Hawas ke pujari.. Tune is bechari masoom ladki ke sath.. Chi..chi..

 **Daya:** hawas? Pujari? Are ye kya bole ja rahi hain aap..? Iski bato me mat aaiye, aapko nahi pata ye ladki kitni khatarnak hai...uske paas mat jaiye, aapki jaan ko khatra hai..

 _Shreya was looking at him in disbelief.._

 **Urmila:** meri jaan ko khatra?

 **Daya:** ji Han..ye ..ye..Ladki na..koi mamuli ladki nahi hai... Ye na ZOMBIE hai..

 **Urmila** : he bhagwan! ZOMBIE.. _she was about to fall but daya supported her.._

 **Daya:** ji Han aap janti hain na ZOMBIE kya hote hain..

 **Urmila:** Han.. Wo Maine Hollywood wali picture me dekha hai.. He bhagwan ye to wakai bahut khatarnak hai..

 _Shreya was dumbstruck.. Her mouth left opened.._

 **Shreya:** are, ye kya bakwas hai, main koi ZOMBIE Wombie nahi hu, ek normal ladki hu.. Urmila ji ye jhooth bol raha hai, uski baato me mat aaiye, please mujhe bacha leejiye..

 **Daya:** theek hai, Maine aapko sachhai bata di hai, ab yakeen Karna ya na Karna aapka kaam hai, abhi ye normal lag rahi hai, par jaise hi aap ise azaad karegi, ye aapke upar jhapat padegi, aapka Sara khoon pi jayegi, aur phir aapko bhi apni tarah ZOMBIE bana degi..

 _The way daya told her everything, urmila got very scared.._

 **Urmila:** nahi nahi...

 **Daya:** Maine ise yaha baandh ke isliye rakha hai, kyunki isse humari society ko khatra hai.. Agar aap kahe to main ise khol deta hu.. _Saying this daya moved forward to shreya.. But Mrs urmila quickly stopped him holding his arm.._

 **Urmila:** nahi nahi daya, ise mat kholo, ise baandh ke rakhna hi theek hai.. Main to kehti hu ise humesha aise hi baandh ke rakhna.. Han.. Main... main chalti hu..

 **Shreya:** no Mrs urmila, please mat jaiye, main ZOMBIE nahi hu, please mera yakeen kariye..

 _Shreya pleaded to her, But urmila did not pay any attention to her and moved from there as quickly as she can..daya immediately went and locked the door.._

 **Shreya:** shit man! What a stupid and dumb lady she is..!

 _Daya looked at her with a victoriorious smile..shreya was fuming in anger.._

 **Shreya:** tumne mujhe ZOMBIE kaha?

 **Daya:** I am sorry, tumhe ZOMBIE kehke mujhe jombies ki itni badi insult nahi karni chahiye hai na..

 **Shreya:** dekh lungi..! Huhh..

 **Daya:** to dekho na.. Tumhare samne hi to khada hu, aur paas aa jaun.. Achhe se dekhna..

 _Saying this he moved closer to her.. And leaned forward towards her..placing his both hands on either side of the chair.. Shreya was glaring at him with fiery eyes.. But daya was just smiling at her..meanwhile the doorbell rang again.._

 **Daya:** ab kaun hai.. _He went to the door.._

 **Daya:** kaun hai?

 **Outsider:** tarika..

 _Hearing tarika's name daya took a sigh of relief and unlocked the door.. Tarika came in, and daya quickly locked the door again.._

 **Daya:** thank God tum aa gayi tarika!

 **Tarika:** kyun? Koi problem hui kya?

 **Daya** : nahi nahi koi problem nahi hui.. All is well..

 **Tarika:** hmm.. Good, achha hai aaj tumne iske hath nahi khole..khana pani de diya na ise.

 _Tarika said looking at shreya, while shreya was glaring both of them with anger in her eyes..._

 **Daya:** ha bilkul...

 _Daya went and tuned the TV.._

 **Daya:** abhi kaisa hai?

 **Tarika** : much better, wo shreya ko bhool chuka hai.. You know kal main aur abhi na long drive pe gaye, aur humne Sara din ek sath enjoy dino baad uske face pe smile dekh ke, na sach me mujhe bahut khushi hui..

 _They both were talking, while shreya was just glaring them.. Meanwhile the doorbell rang again.._

 _Both daya and tarika, became alert, while shreya looked at the door with a hope in her eyes.._

 **Tarika:** kaun ho sakta hai..

 **Daya:** newspaper wala hoga, main dekhta hu.. Ek minute!..

 _Daya said and moved towards the door.._

 **Daya:** kaun hai?

 **Outsider:** daya main hu abhijeet!

 _Hearing abhijeet's voice, both daya and tarika got a shock.. While shreya's eyes glittered with happiness.._

 **Shreya:** abhiii..

 **Tarika:** oh shit daya, abhi yaha kya kar raha hai, ab kya kare.. _Tarika whispered to daya.._

 **Daya:** don't worry, tu ise _signalling towards shreya_.. Andar leke ja.. Main abhi ko sambhal lunga..

 _Tarika quickly took shreya in the other room, and covered her mouth with her palm..after ensuring everything is OK daya opened the door.._

 **Abhi:** daya, kya karne laga tha, itni der se kyun khola darwaja..

 _Daya stammered..._

 **Daya:** woo...wo wo..abhi wo tala nahi khul raha tha na..

 _Abhi looked at the big lock hanging at the door.._

 **Abhi:** tala? Ye tala kyun laga ke rakha hai tune darwaje pe?

 **Daya:** wo... Abhi tu to janta hai na.. Meri tabiyat thodi theek nahi hai na.. Ye aas pados wale bachhe baar baar aakar pareshan kar rahe the to Maine tala laga diya..good idea na..

 **Abhi:** Abe gadhe ,, darwaja nahi kholna chahta to sirf lash laga ke bhi band kar sakta tha na, ye lock lagane ki kya jarurat hai..

 **Daya:** are Han abhi.. Ye to Maine socha hi nahi.. Hehehe..

 _Abhi made a face.._

 **Abhi:** chal achha wo sab rehne de, Teri aisi harkate kabhi khatam nahi hone wali.. Ye bata tabiyat kisi hai ab Teri?

 **Daya:** tabitat to bahut kharab hai abhi... Kya batau.. Sar ghoom raha hai mera..

 **Abhi:** are yaar.. Sorry.. Main tujhe yaha aakar pareshan nahi Karna chahta tha, lekin kya karu baat hi kuch aisi hai ki main tujhse mile bina reh hi nahi paya...

 _Here tarika was covering shreya's mouth with both her hands, and trying to hear duo's conversation..while shreya was struggling to open her mouth but tarika was not letting her to do anything, because shreya's hands were already tied, she was totally helpless in front of tarika.._

 **Tarika** : shhhh...shreya, chup raho.. Unki bate sunne do...

 _Shreya glared at her and again started her efforts to open her mouth_..

 **Here duo..**

 **Daya:** achaa.. Aisi bhi kya baat ho gayi hai bhala.. Hein?

 _Abhi moved his hand in his hair, and came and sat on the couch.._

 **Abhi:** yaar daya, tujhe to pata hai, shreya ne mere sath kitna bada dhokha kiya, uske jane ke baad main ekdum bikhar gaya tha...!

 **Daya:** abhi tu kyun us fraud aur makkar ladki ke bare me soch raha hai bhool ja use..

 _Both tarika and shreya were listening to abhi very attentively.._

 _Here daya.. Took the remote and tuned a musical channel on TV.. And came and sat beside abhi.._

 **Abhi:** main use bhool gaya hu daya... Main shreya nahi kisi aur ke bare me baat karne aaya hu.

 _Here tarika was more concentrating on hearing abhi, so unknowingly her grip on shreya's mouth loosened and shreya took the advantage and uncovering her mouth, she screamed on top of her voice.._

 **Shreya:** Abhiiiiii...

 _As soon as her voice fell into abhi's ears, he stood up with a jerk on his place, while daya banged his forehead... Tarika bit her lips and again covered shreya's mouth.._

 **Abhi:** daya... Ye... Ye to shreya ki aawaj hai..

 **Daya:** shh...shhh..shreya ki aawaj? Ka...kaun si aawaj abhi ma..Maine to koi aawaj nahi suni..

 **Abhi:** are daya..tune nahi suni..I am sure wo shreya ki aawaj hi thi.. She was calling me..

 _Daya closed his eyes and took a deep breath.._

 **Daya** : abhi, tu bhi na, kuch bhi bolta hai, shreya ki Aawaj mere ghar me kaise aa sakti hai bhala...tujhe pata hai na shreya to India chodkar chali gayi hai...

 **Abhi:** daya.. Tune sach me koi aawaj nahi suni... Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki shreya ki hi aawaj thi wo.. Mera naam lekar bula rahi thi wo...

 _Daya put his hand on his shoulder.._

 **Daya:** dekh abhi... Wo bas tera veham hoga.. Koi aawaj nahi aa rahi thi... Ye.. Ye TV chal raha hai na... TV se aawaj aa rahi thi...

 **Abhi:** shayad tu theek keh raha hai..

 _Abhi said and sat back on his place, but still he was a little confused.. Both daya and tarika took a sigh of relief as abhi was convinced.._

 **Daya:** achha... Chal wo sab chod, bata kya baat karni thi tujhe...

 **Abhi:** ha... Wo main ye keh raha that ki, shreya ke Jane ke baad main ekdum toot sa gaya tha, lekin us waqt tarika ne jis tarah se mujhe sambhala.. Wo main kabhi nahi bhool sakta, kya kuch nahi kiya usne mere hotho pe smile lane ke liye..

 **Daya:** to isme nahi baat kya hai, wo to humesha tujhe sambhalti hai jab bhi tu upset hota hai..

 **Abhi:** nayi baat ye hai ki ab main uske liye kuch feel karne laga hu... Jo pehle kabhi feel nahi kiya tha..

 _Here with abhi's every word tarika's heart beat was increasing... While shreya was hearing abhi narrowing her eyebrows..._

 **Daya:** main kuch samjha nahi...

 **Abhi:** daya, kya.. Kya.. Kisi ko apni best friend se pyar bhi ho sakta hai..

 **Daya:** bilkul ho sakta hai... Pyar to kisi se bhi ho sakta hai...

 **Abhi:** daya, I think mujhe bhi ho gaya hai.. I think I am in love with tarika!

 _Hearing this tarika could not control herself, she uncovered shreya's mouth and covered her own mouth with her both hands.. To stop herself from screaming loudly due to extreme happiness... Shreya again took the advantage and again screamed..._

 **Shreya:** abhiii...

 _But fortunately or unfortunately at the same time daya raised the TV volume and, shreya's voice was suppressed... But still her voice slightly fell into abhi's ears.._

 _Abhi thought it was again due to TV, so he snatched the remote from daya's hand and turned the tv off._

 **Abhi:** kya yaar daya, main tujhse itni jaroori baat kar raha hu, aur tu ye bakwas TV dekh raha hai..

 _Here as soon tarika realized her mistake, she immediately covered shreya's mouth again.._

 **Daya:** sorry yaar, han to kya keh raha tha tu, tujhe tarika se pyar ho gaya hai?

 **Abhi:** han..kyun, nahi ho sakta?…

 **Daya:** are kyun nahi ho sakta , bilkul ho sakta hai bhai…

 **Abhi:** lekin I am not sure..ki tarika bhi mujhse pyar karti hai ya nahi..wo humesah mera khyal rakhti hai..kahi main uski care aur concern ko galat to nahi samajh raha hu na..

 _Hearing this tarika just smiled at him , she was also blushing, while shreya was just making different types of faces._

 **Daya:** are tu bilkul galat nahi soch raha hai..wo stupid to pata nahi kabse tujhse pyar karti hai..maine kitni baar kaha ki wo tujhe apni feelings bata de, par usne tujhe kabhi nahi bataya…aur phir jab shreya teri life me aayi na to uske dil ke na jaane kitne tukde ho gaye..lekin abhi ab..jab tujhe uske pyar ka realization ho hi gaya hai na to ab tu bikul der mat karna..use apne dil ki baat keh de..jod de uske dil ke tukdo ko ek sath..

 _Abhi smiled at himself and also blushed a little.._

 **Abhi:** han daya..kitna bada bewkoof hu na main..kabhi uske pyar ko pehchan hi nahi paya..lekin ab main aur der nahi karunga..main kal hi use date pe lekar jaunga aur use propose bhi kar dunga..aur waise bhi maa ka kehna hai ki unhe unki bahu ke roop me sirf aur sirf tarika hi chahiye!

 **Daya:** oyee..ye hui na baat,.. _they both got up from the couch and hugged each other tightly.._

 _Here tarika was so happy that she could not resist the tears dwelled up in her beautiful eyes..she quickly wiped them off..she has got her love..her life..her world..her everything..she wanted to scream loudly..she wanted to dance..but unfortunately she could not..she controlled over her emotions..while shreya was just getting mad seeing her blushing continuously.._

 _Duo separated from the bone crushing hug.._

 **Abhi:** achha daya ab main chalta hu..date ke liye kuch taiyariyan bhi to karni hain na..

 **Daya:** han han bilkul.. _daya gave him a naughty smile.._

 _Abhi smiled back at him and left from there…daya again went and locked the door.._

 _As soon as abhi went tarika came out along with shreya..tarika could not control anymore..she almost jumped over daya and hugged him tightly…_

 **Tarika:** aaaaa…daya..I cant believe it…abhi is in love with me…he loves me..

 **Daya :** are baba..contol kar control …agar aaj hi aise pagal ho jayegi to kal kya hoga, suna nahi kal date pe le jane wala hai wo tujhe… _daya said breaking the hug.._

 **Tarika:** oh my god, daya..main to pagal hi ho jaungi..mujhe to ye sab ek sapne jaisa lag raha hai..

 **Daya:** hmm…to miss tarika…congratzzzz…aap bahut jald..mrs abhijeet srivastav banne ja rahi hain..

 _Tarika smiled and blushed hard..at his comment.._

 _Shreya was fuming in anger..and gritting her teeth.._

 **Shreya:** congratzzzz tarika..finaally..finaaly sab kuch waisa ho gaya na, jaisa tum dono chahte the…abhi mujhse nafrat karta hai.. tumse pyar karne laga hai..kal wo tumhe propose karne wala hai aur, bahut jald tumse shadi bhi kar lega…tum dono ka har maksad pura ho gaya..aur mera har maksad barbaad..to ab mujhe yaha kidnap karke rakhne ka kya matlab..ab to mujhe jane do..please let me go…I am begging to both of you..please jane do mujhe yaha se..

 _Daya turned to her and looked at her.._

 **Daya** : bilkul nah..abhi humara maksad pura nahi hua hai..jab tak abhi aur tarika ki shadi nahi ho jati..tum yaha se bahar nahi ja sakti…kyunki abhi bhi hume tumhare khilaf koi saboot nahi mila hai, aur mujhe tum par bilkul bharosa nahi hai..yaha se bahar jane ke baad tum turant abhi ke paas jaogi aur phir se use apni dramebaji se bewkoof bana logi..aur ab jabki sab kuch sahi hone ja raha hai to tum phir se sab kuch gadbad kar dogi…

Isliye tum yaha se bahar tabhi ja paogi, jab abhi aur tarika ki shadi ho jayegi..

 _Tarika heard there conversation , she was thinking some thing else, she came in front of daya.._

 **Tarika:** nahi daya…main abhi se shadi nahi kar sakti..

 _Both daya and shreya were shocked with her words.._

 **Daya:** kya, ye kya majak kar rahi ho tum? You love him.!

 **Tarika:** offcourse…I love him…but main usse shadi nahi karne wali ..!

 _Tarika said in a very calm tone.._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: ..uffff...finally done with this..**

 **So guys how was it?..you all must be thinking why tarika is saying so that she will not marry to abhi..?**

 **Keep guessing..will see you all in next chapter…**

 **No precap for the next chapter..keep reading and leep loving..dareya and abhirika..**

 **Stay tuned to KKRMJ…**

 **Love you all..**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _Daya as well as shreya both were shocked with tarika's words..._

 **Shreya:** kya? Jab tumhe abhi se shadi hi nahi karni thi to ye sab kyun kiya?

 **Daya:** tarika, what's wrong with you, abhi se shadi nahi karogi matlab?

 _Tarika looked and smiled at him.._

 **Tarika:** matlab ye ki main tab tak abhi se shadi nahi karungi, jab tak tujhe tera pyar nahi mil jata, wo mall wali ladki...

 _Daya looked at her in amazement...while shreya looked at both of them in confusion..._

 **Daya** : what? Kehna kya chahti hai tu?

 **Tarika:** daya, aaj mujhe sab kuch mil gaya, abhi ka pyar mil gaya mujhe, mujhe to yakeen hi nahi ho raha... Aur agar ye sab possible hua hai to sirf aur sirf Teri wajeh se...tune kya kuch nahi kiya mujhe aur abhi ko ek karne ke liye.. Aur main itni selfish to hu nahi ki khud ka ghar basa lu, aur tujhe akela chod du, tune mujhe mera pyar dilaya hai na, ab meri Bari hai, tujhe tere pyar se milane ki...

 _All the while daya was just looking at her with a shock... While shreya was totally confused.._

 **Shreya** ( _to herself_ ): ab ye daya ki love story kaha se aa gayi beech me..

 _Daya nodded his head in no and laughed at tarika's idea.._

 **Daya** : tu bhi na, pagal to nahi ho gayi... Are tu mujhe mere pyar se to tab milwayegi na, jab mujhe kisi se pyar hoga.. Tu to janti hai mujhe, ek awara baadal hu main... Kabhi yaha to kabhi waha.. Itni jaldi settle hona mere liye impossible hai madam.. Hahaha... Badi aayi mujhe mera pyar dilane wali... Hahaha...

 _He was laughing at her while tarika was glaring at him with a serious face..._

 **Tarika** : jyada hasne ki jarurat nahi hai OK... Sab pata hai mujhe, ab ye awara badal awara nahi raha...sudhar gaya hai kyunki ise kisi se pyar ho gaya hai... Pyar nahi ishq wala love.. Hai na...

 _Tarika said with a naughty smile, while daya couldn't say anything but just looked at shreya.. Who made a face looking at him..._

 **Tarika:** ab uski taraf kya dekh raha hai tu, idhar dekh... I know that you are in love.

 **Daya:** kya kuch bhi bolti rehti hai tu...

 **Tarika** : wo humari receptionist hai na, aditi, usne mujhe bataya ki Kai dino se tune uski lipstick aur eyeliners ki tarif nahi ki...sudha ne bhi kaha ki, tune use coffee ke liye puch na bhi band kar diya hai, priti keh rahi thi ki ab tu use dekh ke smile bhi nahi karta, aur tara ko apni bike pe lift Dena bhi chod diya hai..

 _Daya was silently standing putting his hands in pockets of his trouser...while shreya was in a shock hearing names of so many girls..._

 **Daya** : Han..Han..wo to bas aise hi...

 **Tarika** : aise hi nahi...jab se tune us mall wali ladki ko dekha hai, tab se tune dusri ladkiyon ki taraf dekhna band kar diya hai... It proves that you love her stupid.. Jab tu us din mujhe aur abhi ko us ladki ke bare me bata raha tha to Teri aankho me Teri feelings saaf saaf dikh rahi thi, aur main tujhe tujhse behtar samajhti hu, ye manta hai ya nahi tu...

 **Daya:** manta hu...

 **Tarika:** to ab jab main keh rahi hu ki tujhe pyar ho gaya hai us ladki se, to kyun nahi manta meri baat... Why don't you just admit that you are in love.

 **Daya:** yes, yes I am in love.. I love her.. Han pyar ho gaya hai mujhe, bahut pyar karta hu main usse.. To kya... To kya tarika... _Daya said almost shouting at her..but tarika smiled at him..._

 **Tarika:** to use Jake bata na!

 _Daya smiled at her and looked at shreya through corner of his eyes.._

 **Daya:** nahi keh sakta tarika, kyunki jis ladki ko dekhte hi Maine use apna dil de diya tha, bina uske bare me kuch bhi Jane, bins kuch soche samajhe...wo to usi din us mall ki bheed me kahi kho gayi aur mujhe nahi lagta ki wo mujhe kabhi wapas milegi..

 _He said all that looking at shreya, but shreya was listening to him without knowing that actually he is talking about her.._

 **Tarika:** are aise kaise nahi milegi, wo ladki mere bestie ka pyar hai, duniya ke kisi bhi kone me ho, use dhoondh kar Lana meera kaam.

 **Daya** : tarika, tu faltu me apna dimag kharab kar rahi hai, wo nahi Milne wali...

 **Tarika:** milegi, jaroor milegi.. Chal tu mujhe uske features bata, main uska sketch banati hu.. Come on!

 _Tarika said, taking a paper and pencil._

 **Daya:** features?

 **Tarika:** ha baba, jaise ki.. Uske Baal kaise hain, kamar tak lambe, ya ghutno tak? _Tarika said smiling at him_

 **Daya** ( _absent mindedly_ ): nahi uske Baal to lambe nahi, short hain...

 **Tarika** : short hair? Kitne short... _she looked at shreya_... Ummm, shreya ke jaise?

 _Daya now realized his slip of tongue..he too looked at shreya, who was staring at him with her large, hazel eyes._

 **Daya** : uh..Han, kuch aisa hi samajh lo.

 **Tarika:** okkk... _She drew the hair on the paper_.. Aur uski aankhe?

 **Daya** : ( _dreamingly_ ) uski aankhe bahut khoosurat hain, sach kahu to Maine itni khoobsurat aankhe pehle kabhi dekhi hi nahi.

 **Tarika:** oh hello, majnu ki aulad, itni khoobsurat aankhe draw kaise karu? I think ye sketch wala idea kaam nahi karega, koi aur rasta dhundhna padega! _She said distorting the sketch_...

 **Daya:** exactly! Koi aur rasta dhundhna padega, lekin abhi koi aur tera rasta dekh raha hoga.. Tu waha ja, baad me investigation kar Lena samjhi.

 **Tarika:** Han, you're right, abhi ke sath pehli baar date pe ja rahi hu, Oh God, I am so excited.. Theek hai daya main chalti hu, main soch rahi hu, abhi se bhi is bare me baat kar leti hu, hum dono Milkar dhundhenge Teri dream girl ko! Achha idea hai na!

 **Daya:** theek hai meri maa, Jo man aaye wo kar.. Par abhi ja, tujhe taiyar nahi hona abhi ke liye?

 **Tarika** : Han Han, jati hu.. Abhi ka call to aane de!

 _Just then she got a call from abhi.._

 **Tarika:** oh my God! Abhi ka phone!

 **Daya** : to utha na..

 _Tarika received the call.. And spoke hiding her excitement._

 **Tarika:** Han abhi, kya hua, kuch kaam tha?

 **Abhi:** ha tarika, wo main ye keh raha tha ki, aaj sham ko tum free ho?

 **Tarika:** Han, free to hu, par kyun?

 **Abhi** : umm..wo , main ye key raha tha ki tum sham ko mere sath kahi bahar chalogi?

 **Tarika:** of course!, _tarika exclaimed in happiness_... Uh..mera matlab hai, OK chalungi, par kaha, aur kab...?

 **Abhi:** wo tumhe khud pata chal jayega, tum bas taiyar rehna, main tumhe lene aa jaunga..

 **Tarika:** nahi abhi, uski koi jarurat nahi hai, tum bas address message Kar Dena, main aa jaungi..!

 **Abhi:** tarika, Maine kaha na main tumhe lene aa jaunga, aur han, tum blue dress me bahut achhi lagti ho.

 _Saying this abhi cut the call, tarika blushed at his last sentence._

 **Tarika:** hmm...blue dress!

 _she almost jumped in happiness and hugged daya_.

 **Daya:** bas bas, thodi excitement date ke liye bhi bachakar rakh!

 **Tarika** : achha daya, main chalti hu, bye! Aur iska khayal rakhna...,itni shant hai, jarur iske dimag me koi khurafat chal rahi hogi! _She said signalling towards shreya._

 **Daya:** wo tu mujhpe chod de, ja aur apni date enjoy kar..

 _Tarika smiled and biding a goodbye left from there.._

 _Tarika was damn excited, smile was not leaving her face for a single second, she came to her home, and selected a pretty blue dress for herself, She took that and hugged it near her chest, without wasting a second she went and changed into that blue dress. She left her curls loose, applied light make up and blushed looking at her own image in the mirror._

 _A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang. She literally ran to open the door. As she opened the door, she found abhi standing at the doorstep but turning his back to her, tarika called him._

 **Tarika:** abhi !

 _Abhi turned and looked at her, his love was smiling at her, and looking like a doll in that royal blue dress. Abhi removed his glasses to take a more beautiful view of his princess. Both kept on staring at each other without saying anything. Tarika blushed and lowered her head._

 **Tarika** : abhi, aise kya dekh rahe ho.

 **Abhi:** umm...nahi kuch nahi..blue makes you look beautiful, par aaj to tum kuch alag hi lag rahi ho.

 _Tarika smiled at him._

 **Tarika:** par hum ja kaha rahe hain.

 **Abhi:** kahi khas nahi, chalo gadi me baitho, khud hi pata chal jayega.

 _Tarika was confused but she smiled at him and sat in the car, abhi was driving.. Tarika was guessing all the way, where abhi has planned to take her on their first date. Abhi put an end to her guessings, as he stopped the car in front of a pet store. But tarika was more confused now._

 **Tarika** : abhi, hum... Yaha kyun?

 _Abhi cut her._

 **Abhi:** arey tarika, aao na andar chalte hain.

 _Tarika confusingly followed him inside the store._

 _They went inside and abhi stopped near the aquariums. He looked at tarika._

 **Abhi:** tarika, tumhe aquariums pasand hain na.

 _Tarika smiled and nodded in yes. She came near him and both started observing the different aquariums, filled with fishes and some other marine invertebrates. tarika started playing with them, for some seconds she forgot about the date and abhi himself, abhi was very well aware about her love and craziness for aquariums, he was just staring at her, he noticed how beautiful she was looking, illuminated by the glow of fish tanks._

 _Tarika looked at him and found him lost in her._

 **Tarika:** abhi, kya hua..

 _Abhi came out of hypnotism._

 **Abhi:** uh..kuch nahi... Dekho, kitne khoobsurat hain na ye. Tumhe kaun sa pasand aaya!

 **Tarika** : khoobsurat to sare hain but mujhe ye wala sabse jyada pasand aaya. _She pointed out an aquarium filled with her favorite angel fish, eels, tiger shark and ancient sea turtles._

 _Abhi ordered to buy that one._

 **Tarika:** par abhi uski kya jarurat hai, mere paas already ek chota sa aquarium hai.

 **Abhi** : I know but ye meri taraf se ek chota sa gift hai tumhare liye. Ek sorry gift, I am sorry tarika!

 _Tarika was confused, she narrowed her eyebrows._

 **Tarika:** sorry? Main kuch samjhi nahi abhi, kisi baat ke liye sorry?

 _Now abhi moved closer to her, which increased tarika's heart beat. Abhi whispered to her._

 **Abhi:** tumhara dil todne ke liye!

 _Tarika was silently staring at him._

 **Abhi:** I know tarika, wo pagal aur bewkoof insaan main hi hu na, jisne tumhara dil toda, tumhari feelings ko pehchan nahi paya.

 _Tarika's eyes became moist, she lowered her eyes. Abhi continued._

 **Abhi:** tarika, tum to janti ho na main kitna bada buddhu hu in sab mamlo me, pata nahi ye jegah utni romantic hai ya nahi, jitna tumne socha tha, but I just want to confess that ... _ **I love you..**_ Der se hi wahi but finally Maine us ladki ko pehchan liya hai, Jise ram ji ne sirf mere liye banaya hai.

 _Tarika was lovingly looking at him. Before she could say anything, abhi took out a beautiful ring from his pocket and kneeled down in front of her. Tarika was surprised with his sudden act, she looked here and there, by his act abhi unknowingly drag everyone's attention to him. People in surrounding immediately recognized the most popular abhijeet srivastav._

 _Tarika was shocked, her mouth was opened in shock._

 **Abhi:** tarika, will you marry me?

 _Tarika was in a state of shock, she was unable to speak. Someone from crowd shouted_. "Are come on Han bol do, jaldi, you are so lucky." _Tarika looked at them, people were cheering for them, a girl came out from the crowd._ "Oh god, tum kitna kya soch rahi ho, jaldi se Han bol do, warna main kar lungi abhijeet srivastav se shadi" _another girl came out_ , "arey tum kyun main bhi hu line me" _abhi smiled at those girls giving a flying kiss to him. Then abhi turned to tarika._

 **Abhi:** bolo na tarika, will you marry me .

 _An old lady came out of the crowd saying,_ "beti, itna kya soch rahi ho, arey ek rajkumar tumhare pairo me jhuk kar tumhara hath maang raha hai, na karogi to pachtaogi."

 _Tarika looked at that old woman, she rubbed her tears turned to abhi and smiled at him._

 **Tarika:** yes abhi, I will... Main tumse shadi karungi, _**I love you.**_

 _Abhi instantly stood up and pulled her in his arms, tarika too hugged him tightly. The people in surrounding started clapping and cheering for them, they wished this beautiful couple a happy life together._

 _._

 _Here daya had gone out to buy something, locking shreya inside the home obviously! After sometimes he returned, opened the door, came inside and again locked the door. He supposed shreya to be in the living room, but she was not there._

 **Daya** : shreya... Shreya... Hellooooo... Drama queen kaha ho tum?

 _He started calling her name but no answer._

 **Daya:** kahi kuch gadbad to nahi... Shreya... Shreya..

 _He was shouting her name, when suddenly he heard a loud voice of falling of something followed by a loud shriek of shreya.._

 **Daya** : ye kaisi awaaj hai, shreya...

 _He moved in the direction of the voice..he peeped inside the room and found shreya fallen on the floor, beside her a wooden stool was also fallen. The glass of the skylight or ventilator in the room was broken, seeing the scenario, daya understood all the matter. He quickly moved to shreya, who was crying in pain, she had injured her right foot and also got a little wound on her forehead._

 **Daya:** what the! Ye kya kar rahi thi tum, dimag kharab ho gaya hai, tumhe kya lagta hai tum is chote se ventilator se bhag sakti ho?

 **Shreya:** aaahhhh...

 _Shreya moaned in pain holding her foot..daya made an annoyed face and helped her to get up._

 **Daya** : 2 minute ke liye akela chod ke gaya nahi ki apni kalakari dikhane lagi. Ab khush, mil gaya sukoon chot khakar?

 _Shreya was having tears in her eyes... She yelled at him._

 **Shreya** : to kya karti main... Kya karti.. Tang aa gayi hu main itne dino se ek kaidi ki zindagi jeete huye, kitne dino se Maine bahar ki duniya nahi dekhi.. Bahar ka ujala nahi dekha..tum mujhe taale me band karke khud to bahar nikal jate ho, aur main ...dam ghut raha tha mera yaha.. isliye jo kuch main kar sakti thi yaha se bhagne ke liye.. wo kiya maine.. to kya galat kiya.?

 **Daya** : nahi kuch galat nahi kiya, abhi to halki fulki chote aayi hain, jao dobara se try Karo.. Jao..

 _Shreya said nothing but kept on crying_

 **Daya** : dekho, tum meri ek baat kaan kholkar sun lo, tum yaha meri Marji se aayi ho aur jaogi bhi to meri Marji se, got it!

 _Shreya was so angry with him...she jerked his hand, holding her arm and tried to move but she was not able to walk, she startled and was about to fall but daya supported her on time. Shreya looked at him with angry eyes, daya too looked at her and the next moment he picked her up in his arms. Shreya was staring at him silently, daya came and made her sit on the couch._

 **Daya:** ab jab tak main nahi bolta, shanti se baithi raho yaha.. Koi natak nahi samjhi.

 _He warned her, and moved from there, shreya was confusingly staring at him. Within a couple of minutes daya returned With a first aid box. He came and sat beside him. Shreya turned her face, daya gently touched her foot to apply medicine but shreya jerked his hand._

 **Shreya:** koi jarurat nahi hai mahan banne ki, just leave me alone.

 _Daya closed his eyes taking a deep breath, and said in a sweet voice._

 **Daya:** shreya, tumhe chot lagi hai, dawa lagane do... I am sorry... Lekin I promise main tumhe bahut jald yaha se azaad kar dunga. Tumhe is tarah se rakh ke mujhe bhi bilkul achha nahi lagta.

 _Shreya looked at him with moist eyes but said nothing, daya looked at her for some seconds , then he took the medicine and started applying it on her wound with soft hands. Shreya rubbed her tears and kept staring him. She found him cute, some seconds ago she was mad on him but now she was relaxed._

 **Shreya:** daya, ek baat kahu?

 _Daya nodded without looking at her, applying medicine on her foot._

 **Shreya:** kabhi kabhi mujhe lagta hai ki , tum mujhse itni nafrat karte nahi ho, jitni dikhate ho...

 _Now daya looked up in her eyes and smirked._

 **Daya:** huhh... Kyun tumhare jakhmo pe dawa laga raha hu isliye...ye to mera nature hai, kisi ko bhi dard me dekhna bahut mushkil hai mere liye, khaskar jab wo dard meri wajeh se ho.

 _Shreya smiled lightly at him, daya took the cotton and moved closer to her to clean the blood oozing out from her forehead. Shreya was lost in him.. She was continuously smiling at him._

 **Shreya** : daya... Kabhi kabhi na tum ...mujhe bahut achhe lagte ho!

 _Daya's hand stopped immediately, he looked into her eyes, she was looking at him with a cute smile on her lips. They shared a brief but cute eyelock. Shreya felt something for him, she blushed slightly and lowered her eyes holding her head._

 **Shreya** : aahhh!

 _With this daya also came out of the trance._

 **Daya:** its OK, first aid kar diya hai na, jaldi theek ho jayega.

 _He looked awkwardly at her and found her smiling._

 **Daya:** aur tum mujhe makkhan lagane ki koshish mat Karo. Tum yaha se bahar tabhi jaogi jab sahi waqt aayega..! _"Tum mujhe achhe lagte ho"_

 _He said imitating her and turned to go but shreya stopped him._

 **Shreya:** aur wo sahi waqt kab aayega? Tumhare dono dosto ki setting ho gayi, aur ab wo tumhari setting karayenge, tab tak main yaha ek prisoner ki tarah...

 **Daya:** nahi...meri moi setting nahi hogi, bas abhi aur tarika Ki shadi ho Jaye, phir main tumhe Jane dunga..usse pehle bilkul nahi, I don't trust you!

 **Shreya:** par tarika jab tak tumhari us dream girl ko nahi dhundh legi, wo abhi se shadi nahi karegi aur na wo shadi karegi, na tum mujhe chodoge! Right?

 _Daya came near her and looked in her eyes._

 **Daya:** no..you don't worry, main tarika ko samjha lunga, aur rahi baat us ladki ki to use tarika kabhi nahi dhundh payegi.

 **Shreya:** kyun? Tum kyun chahte ho ki tarika use na dhundh paye, Do you really love that girl?

 _Daya kept staring at her for sometime and then replied fixing his eyes on her_

 **Daya:** yes, I love her!

 **Shreya:** to tum use dhundhne ki koshish kyun nahi karte.. Use jakar apni feelings kyun nahi batate?

 _Daya moved near her, held her arm, and pulled her towards him._

 **Daya** : kya kahu usse milkar? That .." **I love you"**.

 _Shreya was confusingly looking at him, then daya left her._

 **Daya** : itna asaan nahi hai shreya, wo mujhse pyar nahi karti.

 **Shreya:** par kyun?

 **Daya:** shayad wo bhi tumhari tarah sirf paiso se pyar karti hai, aur mere paas use dene ke liye sirf aur sirf pyar hai, paise nahi.

 _Daya replied simply. But shreya felt bad._

 **Shreya** : daya, tum ek baar usse keh ke to dekho, I am sure, wo tumhara pyar ko dekhke sab kuch thukra kar tumhara hath thaam legi.

 _Daya smiled at her._

 **Daya:** achha, maan lo ek pal ke liye ki wo ladki tum hi ho , aur main tumse kahu ki main tumse bahut pyar karta hu shreya... To kya tum ye paisa, ye daulat wagera pane ka chakkar chodkar mera hath thaam logi.

 _He said all that looking into her eyes, shreya was shocked._

 **Shreya:** what nonsense! I just wish ki wo ladki tumhe jald se jald mil Jaye, kyunki wo milegi tabhi main yaha se ja paungi.

 _Shreya said irritatingly._

 **Daya** : tum yaha se chali jaogi to wo bhi kaha milegi mujhe.

 _Daya said in a low voice but shreya heard it._

 **Shreya:** kya kaha tumne?

 _Daya turned and smiled at her._

 **Daya:** nahi ...kuch bhi to nahi..

 _He moved from there leaving a confused shreya behind._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** hope dareya and abhirika both fans are satisfied with this chapter. I don't know how was abhirika proposal, just hope I did not ruin it…

So guys, finally everything is fine between abhirika but love is not that easy, you know, "ye ishq nahi asaan…" hehehe..so guys, abhi bahut kuch baki hai.

For upcoming chapters, I can give a hint, tarika will find out that the girl daya loves is none other than shreya, but kya shreya khud ye jaan payegi ki wo ladki jisse daya itna par karta hai, khud wo hi hai, what will be her reaction after knowing this sweet hidden truth and also some secrets from shreya's past will be revealed…

Thank you all for your love and appreciation. Stay tuned.

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 _Tarika was sitting on her desk, holding a pen in her hand, playing with her curls, a cute smile was pasted on her lips, she was looking at the computer screen but it was blurred, because she was lost in some other world, yes, she was thinking about abhi, his proposal, it was still seeming a dream to her, but she believed on her wonderful destiny, that finally she has got everything she wished in her life._

 _She was lost in her thoughts, when someone tapped on her shoulder, she came out of her trance. She find one of her colleagues standing there._

"Are, neeta, tum yaha, kya baat hai, kuch kaam tha?" _Tarika asked to her_

"Han, par mujhe nahi abhijeet sir ko, unhone tumhe urgently apne cabin me bulaya hai." _Neeta said with a grin._

"Uh..Ok.." _Said tarika smiling at her and headed towards his cabin._ "Ye abhi ne kyun bulaya hoga bhala?" _Thought tarika, she pushed open the door, scanned the chamber but nobody was there._

"Abhi, kaha ho.." _Tarika moved ahead but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Tarika was shocked, she was about to scream but stopped seeing the person._

"Abhi.." _She whispered surprisingly, abhi closed the door, tarika looked at him shockingly_.

"Abhi ye kya kar rahe ho tum, darwaja kyun band kiya?" _Tarika asked looking at him, abhi wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer._

"Mujhe kal raat bhar neend nahi aayi, tumhe aayi?" _He asked playing with her curls._

"Achha, kyun neend nahi aayi, mujhe to bahut achhi neend aayi." _Tarika said teasing him._

"Maine sone ki bahut koahish ki, par raat bhar sirf tumhare baare me sochta raha, I know tum bhi mere bare me soch rahi thi na raat bhar." _Abhi asked tucking her hair behind her ear._

"Na..nahi to, bilkul nahi, office ka itna sara kaam tha, aur kuch sochne ka waqt hi kaha milta hai?" _Tarika said chuckling._

 _Abhi made a face, and left her, he was about to move, but tarika stopped him holding his arm and started laughing at him._

"Sorry, abhi.. Main to bas majak kar rahi thi, sach to ye hai ki, main sirf raat me nahi, balki har waqt, har pal sirf tumhare bare me sochti rehti hu." _Tarika said moving her fingers in his hair. Abhi looked deep in her eyes, they both were lost in each other, their faces were coming closer. Abhi smiled at her, he was about to kiss her but tarika immediately stopped him by putting her palm on his lips._

"Abhi nahi" tarika said nodding her head in a no.

"Abhi nahi, matlab? Why?" _Abhi asked her removing her palm from his mouth._

"Abhi wo, mujhe galat mat samajhna, I love you very much, and I love to come closer to you... But..." _Tarika said looking down._

"But...?" _Abhi asked confusingly_.

"Abhi maine khud se ek promise kiya hai ki, jab tak main daya ko uske pyar se nahi mila deti, tab tak, humare relationship ko bhi shuru nahi karungi." _Tarika said in a low voice._

"What? Daya ka pyar? Use kab pyar hua? Kaha hai uska pyar? Kaun hai? What are you talking about tarika?" _Abhi asked looking at her._

"Abhi, wahi to nahi pata, but he is in love, use kisi se pyar ho gaya hai, bas pata nahi ki wo ladki kaha hai? Bas main us ladki ko daya ke liye dhundhna chahti hu, jab se wo us ladki se mila hai, ekdum badal gaya hai." _Tarika was speaking and abhi was just listening to her. Tarika continued..._

"Abhi, main janti hu ki jab Hume humara pyar nahi milta to kaisa lagta hai." _Tarika said sadly_ "aur ye bhi janti hu ki jab Hume huamara pyar mil jata hai to kaisa lagta hai, kitni khushi milti hai, aaj Jo khushi mujhe mili hai, main wahi khushi daya ke chehre par bhi dekhna chahti hu, apne pyar ko pane ki khushi." _Tarika said smiling at abhi. Abhi came near her._

"Tarika, bas itni si baat, are agar daya ko uska pyar mil Jaye to isse achhi baat bhala aur kya ho sakti hai, main bhi to humesha se yahi chahta tha ki uski zindagi me koi achhi si ladki aa jaye, idhar udhar bhatakna chod de, settle ho jaye, sudhar jaye, aur ab agar sach me use kisi se pyar ho gaya hai to, der kis baat ki, chalo le aate hai humare brother ki dulhan ko." _Abhi said in excitement. Tarika stopped him._

"Abhi, yahi to pata nahi ki uski dulhan kaun hai aur kaha hai, us din usne use mall me dekha, dekhte hi pyar kar baitha, lekin wo ladki pata nahi kaha chali gayi, koi pata thikana nahi." _Tarika said sadly._

"Kya, matlab daya ko bhi nahi pata ki wo ladki kaha hai?" _Abhi asked in confusion._

"Nahi, aur wo stupid use dhundhna bhi nahi chahta, kehta hai ki wo kabhi nahi milegi, maine kaha kaise nahi milegi, wo is duniya ke kisi bhi kone me ho, main use dhundh kar hi rahugi, maine wada kiya hai daya se." _Tarika said proudly_. "Aur tum to jante ho na abhi ki main apna wada har haal me nibhati hu, kya tum is baar mera wada nibhane me meri help karoge, will you help me to find out that girl?" _Tarika asked abhi looking hopefully at him._

"Ab karni hi padegi, aur koi rasta bhi to nahi choda tumne." _Abhi said in a helpless tone. Tarika hit his arm._

"Abhi, tum bhi na." _Abhi smiled at her and hugged her._

"Tarika, daya mera bhi to dost hai na, use khush dekh kar hi to hum dono khush reh payenge, hai na!" _Abhi said hugging tarika._

"Han, ab chodo mujhe, koi dekh lega to kya sochega." _Tarika said trying to make herself free._

"Are kaise koi dekh lega? Darwaja to band hai." _Abhi said naughtily._

"Abhiii... Tum na bahut bade wo ho, itni badi company ke boss hokar bhi aisi harkate, ladkiyon ko apni cabin me kaam ke bahane bulakar kya kya harkate karte ho, tumhari is cabin me bhi na ek CCTV hona chahiye." _Tarika said looking at him._

"CCTV... Kya kaha tumne CCTV? _Something struck his mind, he left tarika. Tarika was confused._

"Kya hua?" _She asked._

"Tarika, us mall me bhi to CCTV cameras honge na, agar hum us din ki sari footage check kare to, Hume us ladki ke bare me shayad koi clue mil jaye." _Abhi said looking at tarika._

"Woooow, abhi, you are genius, I love you.. Muaahhhh.." _Tarika kissed on his cheek_. "Kya idea diya hai, I am sure, waha se Hume us ladki ke bare me koi na koi clue to mil hi jayega."

"OK done, bas, office ke kaam se free ho jaye, phir sham ko chalte hain waha, OK? " _Said abhijeet_.

 _Tarika nodded in affirmation._

 **Daya's house**

 _Shreya was trying her best to convince daya to set her free, but he was not at all ready to make her free._

"Ab bahut ho gaya, ye daya na aise nahi manega, koi dusra rasta nikalna hoga, ab dekho daya main kya karti hu, tumhe itna parshan kar dungi, tumhari naak me itna dum karke rakh dungi, ki tum khud mujhse tung aakar, mujhe yaha se Jane ko kahoge." _Shreya said to herself. and came to daya who was doing shave standing in front of the mirror.._

"Daya" _shreya called him._

"Hmmm" _daya replied._

"I want a new face wash." _shreya said crossing her hands near her chest._

"Why?" _Daya asked not paying much attention to her._

"Why matlab, ye meri skin ko suit nahi karta, mujhe sirf bade brands ke products hi suit karte hain, do you understand?" _Asked shreya._

"No... Brand vrand kuch nahi hota, Jo hai wahi use Karo." _Said daya evading her_.

"Dekho daya, pehle mujhe laga ki tumne mujhe kuch hi din ke liye kidnap kiya hai, to tumne mujhe Jo bhi ulte seedhe products diye main use kar rahi thi, lekin ab mujhe pata nahi aur kitne din yaha rehna padega, aur tab tak main ye ghatiya products use karke apni skin ko aur hurt nahi kar sakti, mujhe meri pasand ke sare products chahiye, cream, moisturizer, lip gloss, shampoo, conditioner, etc etc.. aur sab branded chahiye bas." _Shreya said being adamant._

 _Daya turned to her and gave her a confused look._

"Shut up, kidnap hua hai tumhara, don't forget! Branded products chahiye, huhh!" _Daya said imitating her._

 _Shreya kept glaring at him for some seconds and then, grabbed his shaving cream and pressed all the paste out. Daya saw that and became shocked_

"You, idiot, pagal gawar ladki, ye kya kiya, malum hai kitna mehga brand hai ye?", _daya said almost crying._

"Agar meri demand puri nahi karoge to, yahi hoga." _Shreya said smirking at him_. "Aur han, mujhe naye kapde bhi chahiye, ab main ye tarika ke kapde aur nahi pehan sakti, suna tumne?" _She said and moved from there._

 _Daya was standing fuming in anger but he was not able to do anything, he called tarika for help, after sometimes tarika was there. Daya told her about shreya's demands._

"Dekho daya, wo aisa sirf tumhe pareshan karne ke liye kar rahi hai, keep calm, ek kaam Karo, uske ghar jao, aur uske kapde, cosmetics, aur makeup kit sab kuch lakar de do. Phir dekhte hain kya kehti hai." _Tarika said to daya._

"Hmm..that's right, main is ladki pe apni mehnat ki kamai aur kharch nahi kar sakta, tum yahi ruko, main uske ghar jakar uska sara samaan yaha lekar aata hu, ok?"

 _Saying this daya left to shreya's house, he had keys obviously, first he went into her room and collected all her cosmetics and makeup kit._

"Ab iske kapde kaha hain? " _daya moved to cupboard. He opened it and took out some of her dresses._

"Bas itni kafi hain." _Daya said and was about to move but stopped seeing another cupboard_. "Isme kya hai, chalo isme se bhi 1-2 kapde nikal leta hu _." Daya moved ahead but found that locked._

"Isme to lock hai, aisa kya hai aakhir isme?" _Daya thought_ "jaroor, kuch to gadbad hai." _Anyhow daya managed to break the lock and opened that. He searched the whole cupboard, he became shocked seeing lots of cash, fake passports and fake IDs. He was carefully checking everything, and he stopped when he found some photos of 2-3_ _girls, daya grabbed them, some names , addresses and some other informations were written on those pictures. Daya was extremely puzzled with all these._

"Ye ladkiyan kaun hain, lagta hai inhe kahi dekha hai maine," _he tried to recollect, and when he recognized them, he was double shocked._

 _He grabbed all the pictures and left from there, he came back to his home, where tarika was waiting for him._

"Tum aa gaye daya, uska samaan lekar" _asked tarika as she opened the door._

"Shreya kaha hai" _daya questioned back._

"Wo andar hai, kyun?" _Tarika asked._

 _Daya kept all the things aside and took tarika in a corner._

"Tarika, mujhe tumse bahut jaroori baat karni hai." _Daya said , tarika understood the seriousness in his voice._

"Kya baat hai daya, tum itne pareshan kyun lag rahe ho?" _Tarika asked him._

"Ye dekho, ye mujhe shreya ke ghar se mila." _Daya said showing her the photos._

"Laila, Maria aur Gulabo,Ye kiski tasveere hain daya, kaun hain ye ladkiyan?" _Tarika asked looking at those pictures._

"Ye ladkiyan koi aur nahi, Shreya madam hi hain." _Daya said smirking._

"What, shreya?" _Tarika was surprised_. "Aisa kaise ho sakta hai?"

"Dhyan se dekho tarika, ye Jo laila hai, iske chehre pe Jo nakab hai, use bhoolkar sirf iski aankho ko dekho _." Daya said, tarika did the same and she was shocked as those eyes were of shreya._

"My God, you're right daya. Ye to shreya ki hi aankhe hain." _Tarika said in surprise._

"Aur ye Maria, iske brown curly hair aur brown eyes ko hata do to ye bhi shreya hi hai, aur ye Gulabo , lambi choti, with parada, patitala suit, aur ye nose ring.. Ye sare nakli hain, ye sari ladkiyan shreya hi hai." _Daya said_

"Par daya, ye ladki itne sare getups kyun change karti hai, I mean, kya karti kya hai ye?" _Tarika was getting curious to know the truth._

"Paise walo ko lutna aur kya, alag alag ladkiyon ke getup me alag alag logo ko apne pyar ke jaal me phasakar, unpe apni nashili aankho ka jadu chalakar, unhe bewkoof banakar, unke paise lootkar bhaag jati hai, kisi aur ko lootne ." _Daya explained._

"What, par tumhe ye sab kaise pata?" _Tarika asked shockingly._

"Kuch saal pehle news me aisi hi ek ladki ke bare me suna tha, Jo logo ko , khaskar paise walo ko pyar aur shadi ke chakkar me phasakar unke paise lootkar, unhe bewkoof banakar bhaag jati thi, maine thodi bahut search kiya to mera shak yakeen me badal gaya, wo ladki koi aur nahi shreya hi hai, police aaj bhi usko talash kar rahi hai, lekin shreya apna kaam itni chalaki se karti thi ki, apne piche usne koi saboot nahi choda, aur bhesh badalne me to wo mahir hai hi, agar abhi shreya ko in logo ke samne lakar khada kar diya jaye na to I bet wo ise nahi pehchan payenge." _Daya explained the full story_.

"Oh my God, iska matlab, uska next target abhi tha, aur abhi se shadi karne ke baad to use, kisi aur ko lootne ki koi jarurat hi nahi thi, I can't believe it, matlab, choti choti machaliyon ko fasane ke baad, seedhe itni badi machhli par jaal daal diya." _Tarika said in disbelief._

"Hey, tumne abhi ko machli kaha?" _Asked daya._

"Shut up daya, main jitna soch rahi thi, ye ladki to usse kahi jyada khatarnaak hai, I am scared of her." _Tarika said in a scared voice._ " to daya ab humare paas saboot bhi hai, aur mujrim bhi, kya hum ise police ke hawale kar de?" _She asked daya._

"Hmm...let me think.." _Daya said._

 _Just then tarika got a call from abhi._

"Daya, abhi ka call hai, main ja rahi hu, tum sochkar mujhe bata dena ki tumne kya decision liya hai shreya ke bare me, bye.." _Tarika said and left from there._

"Mujhe pata hai shreya ke sath kya Karna hai _." Daya said to himself and moved to shreya._

 _He opened the door, shreya was sitting on the bed, seeing him she got up._

"Aa gaye tum, sab kuch lekar?" _Shreya asked him looking for her things in his hand. daya said nothing and started moving towards her. Shreya was confused, she stepped back._

"Daya, kya kar rahe ho?" _She said moving backward, but daya said nothing and kept on coming closer to her._

"Daya, are you OK?" _Asked shreya stepping back. Finally she hit the bed. Daya said nothing and moved closer, he was staring at her with such an intensity, that shreya felt uneasy. She was looking at him in confusion, both kept staring at each other for some seconds and then suddenly daya moved back and started singing and dancing wildly._

 _ **"main laila laila chillaunga...kurta phad ke, main tera majnu ban jaunga, kurta phad ke."**_

 _Shreya's eyes popped out seeing him behaving so crazy_

"Are you mad, ye kya paglo ki tatah naach rahe ho?" _Shreya yelled at him._

 _Daya stopped dancing and looked at her._

"Tumhe ye gana pasand nahi aaya, kuch jyada hi wild ho gaya, koi baat nahi dusra gana sunata hu. wo tumhe jaroor pasand aayega." _He said smiling at her and started singing._

 **" O Maria, O maria , O maria.. Oho ho**

 **O maria, O maria , O maria oho ho.."**

 _Daya was singing looking at her, and intensionally stressing more on 'Maria', now shreya understood the matter, she got that he is singing these songs on purpose._

"What nonsense is this? " _shreya yelled at him. Daya stopped singing and again looked at her._

"Ye bhi nahi pasand aaya, koi baat nahi, ek aur sunata hu, wo jaroor pasand aayega, suno." _He smiled at her and started singing._

 **"Tauba tauba tu to meetha sa murabba...**

 **Tauba tauba tu to shehad ka dabba.**

 _Shreya was fuming in anger and daya was dancing around her._

 **"Gulabo oooooo... Jara itar gira do.."**

 _Now it was enough for shreya. She grabbed daya's collar and stopped him._

"I said stop it, please stop it..." _She shouted on top of her voice. Daya stopped singing and looked at her._

"Kya hua, Laila, Maria, Gulabo, ye sare naam kuch kuch sune sune se lag rahe hain na shreya. Kuch purani baate yaad aa gayi hogi na _." Daya asked looking at her._

"tumhe is sabke bare me kaise pata." _Shreya asked in a scared voice_

 _Daya showed her the photographs, shreya was frozen on her place, she sat on the bed with a thud, holding her head in his hands._

"tumne kaha tha na ki, koi sabot mil jaye to tumhe bata du, dekho na, sare sabot mil gaye mujhe, main chahu to tumhara asli chehra abhi sari duniya ke samne benakab kar sakta hu." _Daya said looking at her_

 _Shreya gave him a fake smile_. " congratulations daya, you are great! Maan gayi tumhe, ab tumhare paas sare sabot bhi hain, gunehgar bhi hai, tum yaha kyun khade ho, jao, police ko bulakar lao, wo bechari kab se meri talash kar rahi hai, mujhe unke hawale kar do, wo mujhe jel me daal denge, aur tumhe reward milega, jao na police ko bulao daya, go." _Shreya said looking at him._

"police ko hi bulana hota to kabka bula diya hota, yaha tumhare samne nahi khada hota, mujhe reward me koi interest nahi hai, aur na hi police ki madad karne ka koi shauk, ye unka kaam hai, unhe hi karne do _." Said daya in a calm voice_

"to tum chahte kya ho, na mujhe police ke hawale karte ho, na mujhe yaha se jane de rahe ho, karna kya chahte ho tum?" _shreya asked almost shouting on him_

"sach, sach jannna chahta hu main, tumhari zindagi ka sach, kyun kar rahi ho tum ye sab, tum padhi likhi ho, intelligent ho, tumhare paas itna tej dimag hai, tum isi dimag ko kisi galat kaam me lagane ke bajay, kisi sahi kaam me kyun nahi lagati, tum mehanat karke bhi to ameer ban sakti ho, phir paise kamane ke liye aise galat raste par chalne par kyun majboor ho gayi tum?" daya asked looking into her eyes.

 _Shreya could not meet his eyes, she turned her face_ " meri zindagi se tumhe koi lena dena nahi hai daya, aur mujhe kya karna chahiye aur kya nahi, ye batane wale tum kaun hote ho?" _shreya asked in a low voice, daya kept on looking at her_

" tumhari family kaha hai shreya?" _he asked softly._

 _It was too much for shreya, she burst out on him._

" mind in your own business daya, meri koi family nahi hai, koi nahi hai mera is duniya me, main akeli hu koi nahi hai mera, suna tumne" _she shouted on top of her voice_

" tum nahi batana chahti ho to mat batao, itna sab kuch pata laga liya to tumhari beeti hui zindagi ke bare me bhi main sab pata laga hi lunga" _he said and moved out of the room without waiting for her reaction._

 _shreya was broken, she threw herself on the bed and started crying._

 _Here tarika and abhi reached at the mall. Abhi talked to the security and requested him to show them the CCTV footage._

"are sir ji, agar hum aapke kisi kaam aa sakte hain to hume bahut khushi hogi, aaiye main aapko us din ki sari footage dikhata hu," _said the security guard and started playing the video footage._

 _Both abhi and tarika started watching the footage carefully, meanwhile abhi got a call from his manager._

"tarika, ek important call hai, main bas abhi aata hu, tab tak tum achhe se dekhna ok,!" _abhi said and moved out to take the call_

 _Tarika started watching the video carefully, after sometime she spotted shreya in the footage_

" are ye shreya bhi aayi thi us din, huhh" _she ignored her and started watching the footage, but suddenly something struck her mind, she paused the footage and rewinded the video and stopped and paused at shreya, she observed her dress, her features, and she was dumbstruck as she found exactly the same features, as described by daya . her heart skipped a beat, her eyes were wide opened. She went in flashback_

 _She remembered how daya reacted when abhi introduced shreya as her girlfriend, she reacalled everything_

" dil to mera bhi toota hai tarika." _She recalled their conversation_

" uske baal lambe nahi chote hain"

"shreya ke jaise"

" han kuch aisa hi samajh lo"

 _She remembered, how daya said_ , "tarika uske hath me dard ho raha tha, isliye maine uske hath thodi der ke liye khol diye" " tumhe uski itni kyun fikar ho rahi hai, chu chap uske hath bandho"

 _Tarika covered her mouth to catch her own breath, she could not believe on her own eyes, she stood up from her chair_

" iska matlab, wo ladki koi aur nahi, shreya hi hai, daya shreya se pyar karta hai? I can't believe it, daya ne itni badi baat mujhse chupai, agar ye baat abhi ko pata chal gayi to." _She moved out_

"are madam, kya hua, kuch mila video me?" _Asked the security guard seeing her leaving._

" nahi, kuch nahi mila, hum ja rahe hain, thank you for your help" _she said and quickly moved out of there, she met abhi outside, who was just coming inside after finishing his call_

" are kya hua tarika, pata chal gaya, tum bahar kyun aa gayi?" _asked abhi_

" na...nahi...abhi, kuch pata nahi chala, maine pura video dhyan se dekha , but mujhe us feature ki koi ladki nahi mili, ." _tarika said hiding the truth from abhi._

" kya kuch bhi pata nahi chala _?" asked abhi with a little disappointment_

" abhi , I think hume koi dusra rasta nikalna hoga, us ladki ko dhundhne ke liye, chalo na abhi yaha se chalte hain, I am not feeling good." _Tarika said and moved towards the car._

"Kya hua tarika, are you fine?" _asked abhi in concern_

" han main, theek hu abhi, yaha se chalo" _tarika said getting into the car._

 _Abhi too sat in the car and they drove away._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: very sorry for such a late update. Hope you guys, enjoyed it**

 **So guys, now tarika knows the truth, what will she do, kya wo daya aur shreya ko ek hone degi,**

 **Kya shreya aur abhi ye sachhai jaan payenge ki daya shreya se hi pyar karta hai**

 **Aur ab daya kaise pata lagayega, shreya ki family aur uske past ke bare me.**

 **To know all that, stay tuned, will try my best to update soon.**

 **Love you all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 _After dinner shreya was in her room, means in daya's room. As usual daya had locked the door from outside. Shreya was trying to sleep but sleep was miles away from her, she was thinking about daya's words._

"Daya, tum kyun mere past ke peeche pade ho, kya karoge tum sab kuch jaankar, kyun Janna chahte ho mera sach, kyun?" _She was lost in her thoughts._

 _She got up and came near the window, she opened the window and peeped outside, daya was standing near the couch preparing to sleep. He removed his shirt, threw it aside, took a pillow and lied down on the couch, he was about to close his eyes when he spotted shreya standing on the window, staring at him. He quickly got up, put on his shirt and came near the window._

"tum yaha khidki pe kya kar rahi ho, sona nahi hai?" _he asked her._

 _Shreya smiled at him and leaned at the window towards him_ , "kya karu neend nahi aa rahi thi, tumhare bare me hi soch rahi thi." _Shreya said dramatically._

"mere bare me soch rahi thi, huhh! Galiyan de rahi hogi mujhe, hai na?" _daya said with a smirk._

"nahi, main galiyan kyun dungi tumhe, tum itne bhi bure nahi ho!" _shreya said in a flirtatious tone._

"dekho, bahut raat ho gayi hai, abhi drama karne ki koi jarurat nahi, chuphap jakar so jao." _Daya said and turned to go, when shreya called him._

" are daya kaise so jaun, wo kya hai na, wo All Out ka liquid pura khatam ho gaya , machhar kaat rahe hain." _Shreya said scratching her arms._

 _Daya shot a glance at her_ , " ruko main dusra lekar aata hu." _He said and went from there, and returned within a couple of seconds with another All Out machine. He gave it to shreya through the window_ , " ye lo, ise laga lo aur shanti se jao, aur machharo ko bhi sone do, samjhi?" _he said, but instead of taking the All Out machine, shreya grabbed daya's hand, daya was shocked._

" ye kya kar rahi ho, hath chodo mera!" _daya said trying to free his hand, while shreya was continuously smiling at him._

" aur agar nahi choda to?" _shreya said smiling naughtily at him. Daya was confused with her act._

" ye kya badtameeji hai, hath chodo mera." _Daya said glaring at her, shreya left his hand with a jerk._

" lo chod diya, main to tumhe mard samajhti thi,par tum to...tch..tch..jara sa hath kya pakad liya, ladkiyon ke tarah chillane lage, huhh!..main to bas aise hi thoda sa timepass kar rahi thi, kaun sa humesha ke liye pakad liya tha tumhara hath, huhh..." _shreya said, making a face._

 _Daya glared again at her_ , " shut up! Chupchap ye khidki band karo, and go to bed!" _he said scolding her. Shreya again made a face, and closed the window murmuring something to herself._

" han han..band kar rahi hu...stupid!" _she said and came to her bed, she could not hide her smile.,_ " ye daya bhi na..." _she lied down on the bed, but still she was thinking about daya,_ " aajkal daya ko dekhakar kuch alag sa feel hota hai, jab wo mujhe ghurta hai, jab mujhe daant lagata hai, jab mujhse chidhta hai, kitna cute lagta hai wo." _She smiled at herself, and changed her side on the bed_ , " kamala hai na, itne sare logo ke sath maine pyar ka natak kiya, par kabhi kisi ke liye aisa kuch feel nahi kiya, aur aaj jab pehli baar, kisi ke liye kuch feel hua to wo bhi uske liye, jiske sath humesha ladne aur jhagadne ke alawa aur kuch kiya hi nahi, jisse shayad hi kabhi seedhe muh baat ki ho. Kitni ajeeb baat hai na." _She again change her side on the bed_. " kya ise hi pyar kehte hain, kya mujhe daya se pyar hone laga hai." _She blushed a little thinking about daya but she jerked her thoughts._

" nahi yaar, ye kya soch rahi hu main, pyar aur main, no way...ye pyar vyar mera target nahi hai, mera target sirf aur sirf paisa hai, jiske liye ab tak main ji rahi thi, aur jiske liye aage bhi jeeti rahugi." _She closed her eyes tightly, to forget all the previous thoughts about daya. She covered herself from the sheet, and tied to sleep, when she heard a knock on the door_.

 _Hearing the knock on the door, daya got up, turned on the lights, and went to open the door._

" itni raat ko kaun aaya hoga?" _shreya thought and came near window to see who has came, she opened the window slightly, so that daya can not see her._

 _Daya opened the door, and was surprised to see tarika._

" tarika! Tum yaha, itni raat ko kya baat hai.?" _Daya asked surprisingly , shreya too was surprised seeing tarika there at this hour._

 _Tarika came inside_ ," tumse kuch jaroori baat karni thi daya!" _she said not looking at him._

" han to tum kal bhi baat kar sakti thi, itni raat ko aane ki kya jarurat thi?" _daya asked after locking the door._

" kya karu daya, baat hi itni important hai, ki kal subeh tak ka wait nahi kar payi main." _She said looking at him._

 _Shreya leaned towards the window, to hear their conversation clearly._

" shreya so gayi?" _asked tarika looking towards his room_.

" han, shreya to so gayi, lekin tum kaun si jaroori baat ke bare me baat karne aayi ho?" _daya asked with curiousty ._

 _Tarika turned to him_ , " daya maine us ladki ke bare me pata laga liya hai, jisse tum pyar karte ho, dhundh liya hai maine us ladki ko." _Tarika said fixing her gaze on his face._

 _Daya was shocked, whereas shreya became happy, she leaned more closer to the window._

" wow! Finally tarika ne pata laga hi liya us ladki ke bare me, thank God! Ab main jald se jald yaha se bahar ja sakti hu." _She said to herself excitedly._

 _Daya looked at tarika in disbelief_ , " tumne pata laga liya us ladki ke bare me, impossible, I don't believe it.".. _he said shrugging his shoulder._

 _Tarika glared at him_ , " you have to believe me daya, main majak nahi kar rahi hu, main janti hu ki wo ladki kaun hai," _tarika said in a stern voice._

" achha to batao kaun hai wo ladki?" _daya said smirking at her, while shreya became more attentive to hear about that girl._

" wo ladki koi aur nahi **Shreya** hi hai na daya, tum shreya se pyar karte ho na, bolo?" _tarika said looking at him angrily._

 _Here shreya was dumbstruck, hearing her own name from tarika's mouth, she could not believe on her own ears, smile on her lips disappeared, and her expressions changed to a schocked one._

 _Daya went speechless, he was taken aback with tarika's revealation. He could not face tarika any more and lowered his face._

" ab saanp kyun sungh gaya tumhe, chup kyun khade ho, bolo na, jawab do, sahi keh rahi hu na main, wo ladki shreya hi hai na, jise tumne mall me dekha tha, aur jise dekhte hi tum use pyar kar baithe. Bolo daya...bolo ki ye sach hai." _Tarika said shaking him by his shoulders._

 _Shreya's heart beat increased , she was now too eager to hear daya's reply._

 _Daya jerked tarika and shouted turning his face to other side_ , " han ...han..han..., han, wo ladki shreya hi hai, jisse main pyar karta hu, yes I love her, tum jo keh rahi ho sab sach hai tarika, main shreya se hi pyar karta hu...I love her!"

 _Shreya closed her eyes tightly, and covered her mouth to hold her breath, she was in a state of shock. She looked at daya through the window which was slightly opened._

 _Tarika kept staring at daya for some seconds, then she asked in a calm tone,_ "do you still love her, uske bare me sab kuch janne ke baad bhi, she is a fraud, she is a criminal, she is a cheater...do you still love her."

 _Shreya did not come to know, when her eyes got filled with tears...she was waiting for daya's reply._

 _Daya looked at traika and answered with the same calm voice as of tarika_ , " yes tarika, I still love her!"

 _Hearing this shreya could not hold herself any longer, she closed her eyes tightly and the tear drops filled into her eyes came out flowing wetting her face. She closed the window, because she had no more courage to hear anything more from daya.. she came and threw herself on the bed, and broke into tears._

 _Daya also had some tears in his eyes, as well as tarika, she came near him_ , " daya, aisa kyun kiya tumne, tum to mujhse kabhi kuch nahi chupate the na, phir itni badi baat kyun chupai mujhse, kyun nahi bataya mujhe." _She said shaking him by his shoulders._

" kya batata tarika, ki dekho mujhe kisi se pyar ho gaya hai, tum majak udati mera, ki pyar bhi hua to ek aisi ladki se jo..." _he could not complete his sentence and turned his face._

 _Tarika made him turn and face her_ , " no daya, I am proud of you, naaj hai mujhe tum par, main humesha sochti thi ki, kya tum kabhi pyar ko samajh paoge, kabhi ek ladki to kabhi dusri ladki ke peeche bhagte rehte ho, kya kabhi tum samjah bhi paoge ki pyar actually hota kya hai? Aur dekho, aaj tumne khud pyar ko define kiya hai, yahi to pyar hai daya, pyar me koi shart nahi hoti, koi criteria nahi hota, pyar kiya nahi jata, ye to bas ho jata hai, kisi se bhi ho sakta hai,bina samne wale ke bare me kuch bhi jaane, wo kya hai, kaisa hai, achha hai, ya bura hai...pyar koi sawal nahi karta daya."

 _Daya was silently looking at tarika_... _tarika continued_ , " log kehte hain ki pyar andha hota hai daya, isliye nahi ki, aapko samne wale me koi burai najar nahi aati, balki isliye kyunki pyar sabkuch dekhkar bhi andekha kar deta hai, sab kuch jante huye bhi kisi se utna hi pyar karna, yahi to pyar ki definition hai." _Tarika said smiling at him. Daya was silent._

" daya, hume nahi pata ki, shreya jaisi hai, waisi kyun hai, par itna jaroor pata hai ki iske peeche koi na koi wajeh jaroor hai, tumhe us wajeh ko dhundhna hoga daya, aur tumhe shreya ko badalna hoga, ye sirf tum kar sakte ho, she needs you, shreya ko tumhari jarurat hai daya, wo bhatak gayi hai , zindagi ko galat najariye se dekh rahi hai, uska hath pakdo daya, aur use zindagi ko ek sahi najariye se dekhna sikhao...pyar kisi ko bhi badal sakta hai daya, aur shreya ko badalne ke liye bhi sirf pyar ki hi jarurat hai , aksar insaan ko jab pyar nahi milta balki nafrat aur tiraskar milta hai to wo bhatak jata hai, kahi na kahi shreya ke sath bhi yahi hua hai..use shayad wo pyar , wo apnapan nahi mil paya, jo use milna chahiye tha, aur ab use wo pyar, aur apnapan , dene ki jimmedari tumhari hai, jo wo deserve karti hai." _Tarika said smiling at him._

 _Daya too smiled at her, and hugged tarika, she patted his back, after some seconds they separated. Tarika lifted his face up.._

" to bolo, thamoge na shreya ka hath, apne dil ki baat bataoge na use?" _she asked with a grin on her face. Daya nodded in yes._

" han, tum theek keh rahi ho tarika, main shreya se bahut pyar karta hu, main thamuga uska hath, zindagi bhar ke liye." _Daya said with all his love for shreya in his eyes. Then he turned to tarika_ , "aur waise mujhe pata hai ki tum ye sab kyun keh rahi ho, tum kyun chahti ho ki main shreya ka hath thaam lu." _Daya said naughtily, tarika gave him a confused look. Daya continued_ , " taki shreya humesha ke liye tumhate abhi se door rahe, hai na."

 _Tarika hit his arm and smiled_ , " han ye bhi hai, tum apni shreya ko sambhalkar rakho, mere abhi ki taraf najar utha kar bhi nahi dekhne dungi main kisi ko." _Both shared a laugh._

 _Here in room, shreya was lying on the bed, dipped in her thoughts.._

" wo ladki main hu? Daya mujhse pyar karta hai? Kyun daya, kyun karte ho mujhse pyar ...aakhir pyar karne layak kya hai mujme, tarika sahi keh rahi thi, I am a criminal, I am a cheater...main sirf nafrat ke layak hu daya, pyar ke layak nahi, sab kuch janne ke baad bhi tum mujhse pyar karte ho...mat karo mujhse pyar daya, main tumhare pyar ke layak nahi hu, I don't deserve your love...I don't deserve...please mujhse pyar mat karo...bardasht nahi kar paungi itna pyar main...mat karo mujhse itna pyar..." _she was crying and wetting the pillow with her tears.._

 _Here daya, looked towards his room_ , " tarika, shreya se apne dil ki baat kehne se pehle, mujhe uski family ke bare me pata lagana hai, uski beeti hui zindagi ke bare me janna hai, maine dekha hai uski aankho me ek anjasn sa dard chupa hua hai, jo wo kisi ko nahi dikhti, par main janta hu wo dard bahut gehra hai, aur agar mujhe shreya ko us dard se bahar nikalna hai na, to pehle mujhe dard ki wajeh dhundhni hogi _." Daya said sitting on the couch._

" han daya, main bhi tumhari help karugi, shreya ki zindagi ka sach samne lane ke liye," _she said placing her hand on his shoulder._

 _Daya looked up at her,_ " lekin kaise tarika, kaise pata chalega sab kuch?"

" daya, us din tum uske ghar se uska kuch samaan lekar aaye the na, kuch papers, kuch files aur documents bhi the na usme, use check karte hain, shayad kuch pata chal jaye." _Tarika said hopefully._

" han tarika, you are right, main abhi dekhta hu." _Daya said, he went and brought all the papers and files which he had found from shreya's house._

 _While going through the papers, tarika spotted a paper, she read it and showed it to daya._

" daya, ye dekho...shreya ke college ka certificate..." _she said giving it to daya._

 _Daya observed the paper carefully,_ " tarika, ye college to ahemdabad me hai. Matlab shreya ne apne college ki padhai ahemdabad se ki hai."

" han daya, ho sakta hai uski family, uska ghar bhi ahemdabad me hi ho. I am sure is college se hume shreya ke bare me kuch na kuch to pata chal hi jayega." _Tarika said very confidently._

" yes, you are right, main ek kaam karta hu, main kal hi ahemdabad chala jata hu, is college ki authority se baat karke dekhta hu, shreya ke bare me kuch to information hogi unke paas," _daya said, tarika agreed with his decision._

 _Next day morning, daya was ready to leave for ahemdabad._

"all the best daya," _tarika said hugging him._

" thanks tarika, main nikalta hu, kuch bhi pata chalta hai to, main tumhe call karuga." _He said and turned to go...but stopped and turned to tarika_ , " tarika, tab tak tum shreya..." _tarika cut him smiling at him.._

" han , han don't worry, tab tak main tumhari shreya ka achhe se khayal rakhugi." _She said with a mischievious smile, daya blushd slightly at her comment and left from there._

 _Shreya came out of her room, she was searching daya but could not see him, she saw tarika preparing the breakfast. She went to her._

" tarika, tum yaha?" _she asked in a low voice. Tarika turned to her_.

" han main, kyun...main yaha nahi aa sakti?" _she said without looking at her._

" nahi mera wo matlab nahi tha _" shreya said and turned to go, then she again turned to tarika and asked in a low voice_ , " tarika, ...daya kaha hai?"

 _Hearing this tarika smiled at her, but she hid her smile and turned to her_ , " daya, kahi bahar gaya hai,.. main janti hu tumhe daya ke hath ke breakfast ki aadat ho gayi hai, par aaj mere hath ka breakfast kar lo." _Tarika said and looked at shreya to see her expression._

 _Shreya gave her a weak smile and turned her face_ , " daya kaha gaya hoga?" _she asked to herself.._

 _Here daya reached ahemdabad, and after some enqueries he successfully found the college. He went and met the principal. She was an old lady in her late 50s._

" ji kahiye, aap hi mr daya shetty hain, jo mujhse milna chahte the, dekhiye agar aap kisi ke admission ke liye sifarish karne aaye hain to ek baat samajh leejiye, is college me sirf achhe aur bright students ko hi admission milta hai, ahemdabad ke top colleges me se ek hai humara college.. aur waise bhi aap ki umar to college ki lagti nahi..." _the old lady was talking non stop, daya interrupted her._

" dekhiye madam, mujhe admission nahi chahiye, mere pass ek achhi job hai..actuallly mujhe aapki ek ex student ke bare me kuch information chahiye." _Daya said politly._

 _The lady looked at daya lowering her glasses_.., "ex-student ke bare me information, main kuch samjhi nahi."

 _daya showed shreya's photograph and her college certificate_ , "dekhiye mam, ye hai aapki wo ex-student, shreya deekshit...main uska dost hu, wo kya hai na, ek accident me is bechari ki yaadadsht chali gayi hai, use apne past aur family ke bare me kuch bhi yaad nahi, main uski family ke bare me pata lagana chahta hu, please meri help keejiye." _daya said joining his hands._

 _The lady took shreya's photograph and the certificate, she observed both carefully, then a smile came on her lips. Daya became happy_.

" madam, aap pehchanti hain ise?" _daya asked hopefully._

" kaise nahi pehchanugi, ye shreya hai, humare college ki best students me se ek thi ye ladki, sare teachers ki favourite, what a bright student she was, class me humesha top karti thi, very sharp minded and intelligent girl. Bahut dukh hua uske accident ki khabar sunkar."

 _Daya made a fake sad face,_ " uh..madam..kya aapke paas shreya ki family ya phir uska koi address hoga?" _daya asked with great expectations_.

 _The lady nodded in no_ , " is bechari ki koi family nahi thi, jaha tak mai janti hu, uska apna koi nahi tha, wo kisi travel agency me koi job karti thi, apni padhai aur living ke liye, college me jyada dost nahi the uske, bahut alag rehti thi wo ladki, ..han ek ladki thi Tanvi Sharma, uske sath shreya ki bahut banti thi, dono humesha sath hi rehti thi, shreya, tanvi ke ghar par hi as a paying guest rehti thi. Inke class me ek ladka tha, Nishant, shreya pyar karti thi usse...wo bhi shreya se bahut pyar karta tha, college me inki bahut charcha thi..phir achanak pata nahi kya hua, ki shreya aur nishant ka breakup ho gaya, aur phir kuch dino baad pata chala ki nishant aur tanvi shadi karne wale hain..iske baad shreya aur tanvi ki dosti bhi toot gayi, ab actual me hua kya tha, wo to mujhe nahi pata, udti udti khabro se itna hi suna tha maine." _The lady said shrugging her shoulders._

 _Daya took a deep breath, then he turned to the lady_ , " dekhiye kya nishant aur tanvi abhi bhi sath hain, main un dono se milna chahta hu, kya aapke paas un dono me se kisi ka bhi address hai." _Daya asked with so much hope in his eyes._

" humare old records me un dono ka address hai, par ab pata nahi wo address valid hai ya nahi, phir bhi main aapko de deti hu, aap dekh leejiye." _She said and gave the address to daya._

 _Daya thanked her and left from there. He searched the address and reached there. It was nishant's house. Daya rang the bell, a handsome and good looking man opened the door._

" yes, kaun hain aap?" _he asked to daya._

" uh..aap..Nishant Agarval hain?" _daya asked ._

" ji han..main hi nishant hu...kehiye." _he said._

 _Daya smiled at him_. " ji aap...aapki wife Tanvi...?" _daya asked with a hesitation as he was not sure that he is married to tanvi or not._

" ji tanvi bahar gayi hai, kisi kaam se, thodi der me aa jayegi, aapko kaam kya hai." _Said nishant._

 _Daya was happy that he found both nishant and tanvi.._

" dekhiye, mujhe aap dono se bahut jaroori baat karni hai." _He said and introduced himself._

 _Nishant was shocked hearing shreya's name from his mouth._

" aap shreya ke dost hain. Kya janna chahte hain aap uske bare me, wo bhi humse." _He asked in confusion._

 _he welcomed daya inside and offered him a seat. Daya thanked him and took his seat._

" nishant, main janta hu ki college ke dino me tumhara aur shreya ka affair tha, phir tumhara breakup kyun hua, aur tumne uski dost se shadi kyun kar li?" _daya asked._

 _Nishant laughed at daya_ , " hahaha...affair.., daya actually affair jaisa kuch tha nahi, it was one sided love, main shreya se pyar karta tha, but uske dil me mere liye aisa kuch nahi tha, maine use propose kiya, but wo...huhh! uske paas dil nahi tha, sirf ek khoobsurat chehra tha...usne mere proposal ko ye kehkar thukra diya ki mere pass paise nahi hain, uska kehna tha ki wo mujh jaise fatichar se shadi nahi kar sakti, use to koi karodpati ya arabpati chahiye tha, you know what, wo paiso se aur paisewalo se bahut pyar karti thi." _Nishant said with a painful smile._

 _Daya rolled his eyes_ , " he bhagwan! Ye ladki..bhi na.." _he thought to himself._

" lekin mujhe shreya se koi shikayat nahi, infact main to uska ehsaanmand hu. Wo nahi hoti to mujhe tanvi jaisi ladki nahi milti, jo mujhse bahut pyar karti hai, shreya ko paise chahiye the, aur tanvi ko pyar, mere paas paise nahi the, par pyar tha, sach kahu to aaj shreya ki wajeh se hi main aur tanvi ek sath hain, aur itne khush hain." _Nishant said happily._

 _Meanwhile tanvi returned home._

" are ye lo tanvi bhi aa gayi..." _daya immediately turned to see tanvi, he becae shocked seeing her. The girl has covered her head with a dupatta, her face was a little burnt from right side._

 _Nishant introduced daya to tanvi, tanvi greeted him with a smile._

" aap shreya ke dost hain. Kaha hai wo, kaisi hai, wo theek to hai na.?" _She started bombarding of her questions on daya._

 _Daya told her everything._

" dekhiye, aap uski best friend hain, please agar aapko shreya ke bare me kuch bhi pata hai to please mujhe pata deejiye, mujhe uski family ko dhundhna bahut jaroori hai." _Daya said requesting her._

" ji bilkul, shreya ke bare me mujhe jyada kuch to nahi pata, main mujhe garv hai ki wo meri dost thi.. aaj main apni life me bahut khush hu, mere paas ek achhi job hai, ek achha pati, aur ek achha ghar, agar main apni life me safal ho payi to, sirf shreya ki wajeh se, bachpan me ek hadse me mera chehra jal gaya tha, mujhme himmat nhai thi is duniya ko face karne ki, log mujhpe comments karte the, maine college jana bhi chod diya tha, par wo sirf shreya thi, jisne mera hausla badhaya, mujhe mere sapno ko pura karne ki aur is duniya ko face karne ki himmat di , main nishant se pyar karti thi, shreya ki wajeh se hi mujhe mera pyar mila." _She said smiling at nishant_. " shreya dil ki bahut achhi thi, bas ek hi problem thi uski paisa, pata nahi kyun wo humesha paiso ke peeche bhagti rehti thi, maine kitni baar usko samjhane ki koshish ki, lekin usne meri baat nahi mani, is wajeh se aksar humari ladai bhi ho jati thi." _Tanvi said with a helpless face._

 _Daya took a sigh_ , " tanvi ji, kya shreya ne aapko kabhi apni family ke bare me kuch bataya, kuch bhi yaad ho aapko."

 _Tanvi looked at him_ , " shreya ki family ke bare me mujhe nahi pata, uska bachpan, **" Masoom Bachpan"** naam k ek NGO me gujra tha, uski school ki padhai aur baki ka kharch bhi wo NGO hi uthata tha, tab tak jab tak shreya badi nahi ho gayi, uske baad wo khud job karne lagi, aur college ki padhai aur baki ka kharch wo khud uthati thi."

 _Daya took a sigh_ , " wo NGO kaha hai, aapko kuch pata hai?"

" ji , ye NGO, koi kamini mittal naam ki aurat chalati hai, wo shreya se bahut pyar karti thi, aksar shreya unse phone par baat karti thi, aur kabhi kabhi unse milne bhi janti thi. Mere paas unka address hai, rukiye main deti hu."

 _Tanvi said and gave the address to daya, daya thanked them and turned to go, when tanvi called him back._

" daya ji, kya aap shreya ke sirf dost hain?" _she asked, daya was speechless.._

" ji han, kyun?" _he asked._

" ji kuch nahi, wo kya hai na, aapki aankho me, dosti ke alawa kuch aur bhi dikha mujhe." _She said smiling at him._

 _Daya too smiled back, nishant came ahead and winked at him_ , " job hi hai, hume apni shadi me bulana mat bhulna."

 _Daya smiled at both of them_ "sure, main chalta hu, bye!" _he said and left from there._

Daya searched that NGO, and met with the woman, Kamini mittal.

" dekhiye, mujhe shreya ke bare me sab kuch janna hai, please help me." _Daya requested to that woman._

" beta, shreya 7 saal kit hi, jab wo hum ek train ke dibbe me behosh mili thi, kadakti hui thand me, uske pass dhang ke kapde bhi nahi the, usne kai dino se kuch khaya bhi nahi tha, aur uske body pe jakhmo ke bhi nishan the, jaise kisi ne berahmi se mara peeta ho use, agar hum use uthakar apne sath nahi late aur dekhbhaal nahi karte to shayad aaj wo _..." she stopped and nodded in no..._

 _Daya was shocked hearing this bitter trurth_.., " what, shreya is halat me train me, kaha mili aapko, kis train me kab?"

 _Daya asked the woman...he was now more restless to know what had happened with shreya in her childhood, and with her family._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** ok, guys..done with the chapter...so daya's investigation is continued, in next chapter, everything will be cleared about shreya's past.

So now dareya fans, are you guys, happy? Shreya knows about daya's feelings for her and she too had developed some feelings for him?

Aakhir kya hai shreya ki life ki kadwi sachhai, sach janne ke baad daya kya karega,

Aur sab se important, kya abhi ko ye sab kuch pata chal payega, jo abhi in sab se bikul anjaan hai.

Lot of questions, but you have to wait for the next part to know the answers.

Love you all so much!

Keep loving dareya and abhirika, and me too :-) :-)

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 _Daya was shocked hearing this bitter trurth_.., " what, shreya is halat me train me, kaha mili aapko, kis train me kab?"

 _Daya asked the woman...he was now more restless to know what had happened with shreya in her childhood, and with her family._

 _The old woman opened her records, and opened shreya's file. There was a childhood pic of shreya attached , she was just 7 years old._

"ye dekho beta, ye hai shreya ki bachpan ki tasveer, Delhi se Mysore jane wali train ke ek general coach me ek lawaris bachhi ke paye jane ki information mili thi hume, fortunately, us waqt main bhi usi train me safar kar rahi thi, jab us masoom si bachhi ko us halat me dekha maine to mera dil ro pada, humne railway police ko inform kiya, enquiry ki lekin, bachhi ki family ya relatives ke bare me kuch pata nahi chala, phir main use apne sath yaha lekar aayi, hosh me aate hi wo cheekhne chillane lagi, "mat maro mujhe, chod do mujhe" .

 _Daya was listening her without blinking his eyes, and holding his breath. The woman continued._

"bahut mushkil se humne use shant karaya, use bharosa dilaya ki wo humare sath ekdum safe hai, use koi khatra nahi, humne uski family ke bare me pucha to wo rone lagi, aur hume kuch nahi bataya, hum to tab hairan reh gaye jab usne ye kaha ki, wo apni family ke paas wapas nahi jana chahti, aur usne ye bhi kaha ki agar use koi lene aata hai to hum uske bare me unhe kuch na bataye. Hum hairan the uski baat sunkar, phir kuch dino baad ek couple shreya ko lene aaye, wo aadmi apne aapko shreya ka uncle bata raha tha, lekin shreya ne unhe pehchanne se inkar kar diya, wo unke sath jane ko taiyar hi nahi hui, aur bina bachhi ki marji ke hum use kisi ke sath bhej bhi nahi sakte the, phir wo dono nirash hokar wapas laut gaye.."

 _Daya got lost in his own thoughts_ , "wo log kaun ho sakte hain jo shreya ko lene aaye the, aur shreya ne unhe pehchana kyun nahi, kya aapke paas un logo ke bare me koi information hai?" _he asked._

" han beta, humare records me unka naam hai, ye raha...Mr Raghvan Desai and unki wife, Mrs. Rachna Desai " _Told the woman_. " inko shreya ke bare me information, delhi police station se mili thi, humne hi police station me inform kiya tha, shreya ke bare me, ki agar koi us bachhi ko janta hai to humse contact kare. Uske baad ye humse milne aaye , shreya ko apne sath le jane, par shreya ne unke sath jane se mana kar diya. Beta , isse jyada information nahi hai humare paas, han delhi police ke paas inke bare me information ho sakti hai." _She told hopefully_.

" mujhe delhi police ko contact karna hoga, kya aap mujhe , shreya ki ye bachpan ki tasveer de sakti hain, please?" _he asked politely, the woman agreed and gave him a copy of shreya's childhood picture. Daya headed to contact delhi police station._

 _Daya was in train, when he received a call from tarika_.

"ha tarika, bolo kya baat hai. Sab theek hai na, any problem?" _he asked._

" daya, kuch pata chala tumhe shreya ki family ke bare me, kaha ho tum?" _tarika asked._

" tarika, mujhe bahut kuch pata chala hai, and I think I am very close to find out her family and past. Main delhi ja raha hu , jaise hi sab kuch pata chalega, tumhe inform kar dunga." _Daya said genuinely ._

" daya, but yaha ek problem ho gayi hai.." _tarika told in a tensed voice_.

" kya , kaisi problem, kya hua?" _daya asked impatiently._

" daya, wo abhi ki mom, wo humari shadi ki taiyariyan kar rahi hain, unhone pandit ji se muhurt nikalwaya hai, humari kundali milwayi hai, aur pandit ji ke hisab se, sabse shubh muhurt agle 4 din baad hai, uske baad 2 saal tak koi achha muhurt nahi hai. Aur tum to jante hi ho ki, abhi ki mom in sab me kitna yakeen rakhti hain, isliye wo chahti hain ki, humari shadi 4 din baad usi muhurt par ho jaye, mujhe samajh me nahi aa raha kya karu." _Tarika said heaving a sigh._

" tarika, relax, isme itna pareshan hone ki kaun si baat hai, tum shadi ke liye han kar do, taiyariyan shuru karo, din hi kitne reh gaye hain." _Said daya happily._

" but daya, tum aur shreya?" _tarika asked in a tensed voice._

" tum meri fikar kyun kar rahi ho, dekh tarika, tune kaha tha ki tu abhi se tab tak shadi nahi karegi jab tak mere pyar ko nahi dhundh leti, ab to tune use dhundh liya hai, bas jaise hi mujhe shreya ki family ke bare me kuch bhi pata chal jata hai, main shreya se apne dil ki baat bhi bol dunga, hum abhi ko bhi sab kuch bata denge, sab theek ho jayega, tumhari shadi ke baad humari bhi shadi ho jayegi, what's the big deal?" _daya said in a very calm voice._

" daya, tumhe ye sab itna asaan lagta hai, humne abhi se kitna kuch chipakar rakha hai, kitni sari bato se anjaan hai wo, jab use pata chalega ki wo ladki jisse tum pyar karte ho wo shreya hai, aur hum dono ne milkar, use wo jhootha letter likha, humne shreya ko kidnap karke rakha hai, to pata nahi wo kaise react karega, kaise theek hoga ye sab?" _tarika seemed very much tensed._

" tarika, tu sochti bahut jyada hai, sab mere upar chod de, main hu na, main sab sambhal lunga, main sab theek kar dunga, tu bas apni aur abhi ki shadi taiyariyan kar, main kal wapas aa raha hu, ok, bye!" _daya said and cut the phone._

 _Tarika agreed with daya, and gave her approval for the marriage, and she with abhi got engrossed in their wedding preparations._

 _Here daya reached delhi, and contacted to the concerned police station, he showed them shreya's picture and asked for the information about those people who had shown response on that NGO's report. Daya got their address from the police records and reached there._

 _Daya was standing before a big beautiful bungalow, which was supposed to belong to Mr. Raghvan. But it was locked. He contacted to the neighbours ._

" dekhiye, ye Mr. Raghvan ka hi bungalow hai na, par koi hai nahi, kya wo log kahi bahar gaye hain." _Asked daya to an old man._

" ji, dekhiye , ye Mr. Raghvan ka bungalow hai nahi , tha...ab to ye ek government property hai." _Told the old man._

 _Daya was schocked_ , " government property, main kuch samjha nahi...Mr. Raghvan aur unki family kaha hai?" _daya asked desperately_

" dekhiye Mr., Raghvan ji hospital me hain, apni zindagi ki aakhiri saanse gin rahe hain, he is suffering from blood cancer, kuch saal pehle, unki wife ki ek short circuit se lagi aag me zinda jal kar maut ho gayi thi, unka eklauta beta ek criminal tha, jo police encounter me mara gaya, bechare Ragvan ji ekdum akele ho gaye the, apni patni aur jawan bete ko khone ka sadma bardasht kar pate , isse pehle hi unhe business me bhi ek ke baad ek bade jhatke lagne shuru ho gaye, unka business doob gaya, wo gale tak karj me doob gaye , waqt par instalments nahi bhar pane par unki puri property par government ne kabja kar liya, wo in halato se lad pate, isse pehle hi cancer jaisi jaanleva bimari ne unhe apni giraft me le liya, ab to bas wo kuch hi dino ke mehmaan hain, pata nahi kis paap ki saza di hai bhagwan ne unhe." _The old man told him nodding his head._

 _Daya heaved a sigh, he held his head in his hands, and remained silent for sometime, then he turned to that man_ , " thank you so much, unke bare me itni sari information dene ke liye, bas ek aur choti si madad kar deejiye" _he said and showed shreya's picture to him_ , " kya aap is bachhi ko pehchante hain, kya Raghvan ji ka is bachhi se koi lena dena hai?"

 _The old man took shreya's picture and observed it carefully and then looked at daya in disbelief_ , " beta, tum is bachhi ko kaise jante ho, ye to shreya hai."

 _Daya nodded his head_ , "dekhiye mujhe pata hai ye shreya hai, aap ye bataiye ki Raghvan ji ka aur shreya ka kya lena dena tha?"

 _The old man stayed silent for some seconds and then took a deep breath and turned to daya,_ "beta, ye bachhi Raghvan ji ke business partner ki beti thi, ek accident me is bachhi ne apne maa baap dono ko kho diya, ye bungalow jo tum dekh rahe ho na wo is bachhi ke maa baap ka hi tha, par unki maut ke baad, unki wasiyat me unhone apni sari property apne dost aur business partner Raghvan ji ke naam kar diya tha, aur apni is eklauti bachhi shreya ki jimmedari bhi Raghvan ji ko de di thi, Raghvan ji ne apne dost ki di gayi sari jimmedariyan uthane ka faisla kar liya, wo aur unki patni is bachhi ko sambhalne lage, lekin kuch hi dino baad ye bachhi achanak laapta ho gayi, Raghvan ji ne police me report bhi likhwayi thi, par shayad is bachhi ka kisi ne kidnap karne ke baad firauti na milne par maar dala tha, ye bachhi unhe kabhi wapas nahi mili." _Said the old man._

" ji dekhiye, ye ladki zinda hai, aur ye laapta kaise ho gayi, ghar chodkar delhi jane wali train me kaise pahunch gayi, uska kidnap hua tha ya phir kya ab ye to, ye ladki khud hi batayegi, thank you so much for your kind help." _Daya thanked the old man and returned to Mumbai._

 _Here abhi and tarika were doing preparations for their wedding ceremony._

" tarika, ye daya kaha gaya hai, tumne use inform kiya na humari shadi ke bare me?" _abhi asked tarika._

"han abhi, maine use inform kar diya hai, kisi door ke rishtedar se milne ahemdabad gaya hua hai, maine use bol diya hai ki wo nahi aaya to hum shadi nahi karenge, usne bola ki wo kal hi wapas aa raha hai." _Tarika told him happily._

" hmm...that's better, aane do use wapas, usne kabhi bataya nahi ki ahemdabad me uska koi door ka reshtedar bhi hai, khair, abhi to mujhe uski dream girl se bhi milna hai, phir kaan pakadkar uski achhi khabar lunga, pyar kiya aur mujhe bataya nahi, phir hume uski shadi bhi to karwani hai, warna ye to sari zindagi isi tarah bhatakta rahega." _Abhi said with a laughter._

" han han abhi...pehle humari shadi to ho jaye, phir daya ki shadi bhi karwa denge hum." _Tarika said putting a break to abhi"s excitements._

 _Abhi looked at her and pulled her in a hug_ , " kya baat hai, badi jaldi hai tumhe humari shadi ki han?" _he said and leaned closer, tarika pushed him and ran away._

" abhi tum bhi na, kahi bhi shuru ho jate ho.." _abhi ran after her._

 _Here daya came back to Mumbai, he told everything to tarika._

" daya, mujhe to kuch samajh me nahi aa raha, aakir shreya ke sath actually hua kya tha?" _she asked daya._

" ab ye to shreya se baat karke hi pata chalga, tarika." _Daya said peacefully._

" theek hai daya, tum shreya se baat karo, main chalti hu, mujhe bahut sare kaam hain." _She said and turned to go._

 _Daya opened the lock and entered his room, where shreya was lying on the bed, with her eyes closed, hearing his footsteps, she opened her eyes, and looked at the door. Daya too looked at her and they shared an eyelock._

 _A lot of feelings were rising in shreya"s heart, while looking at daya, how would you feel when you know that the person standing before you, loves you madly, but never shows, shreya too was feeling the same, all she wanted is to just run and throw herself in his arms, she wanted to go and hug him and tell him that she too loves him, but somehow she controlled her emotions and got up from the bed. She was still looking into his eyes_.

" tum kaha gaye the daya?" _she wanted to ask something else, but asked this._

 _Daya closed the door and turned to her_ , "ahemdabad gaya tha main." _He said and paused, read shreya's expressions and then added_ , "aur phir delhi bhi."

 _It was a big shock for shreya, some memories flashed in front of her eyes hearing the names of those places, she was blankly looking at daya._

 _Daya took some steps closer to her and looked deep in her eyes_ , " tumhare college gaya tha main, tumhare dosto se mila, nishant aur tanvi se." _Shreya heaved a sigh, daya continued_ , " phir main us NGO me bhi gaya, jaha tumne apna bachpan bitaya tha, main Kamini ji se mila." _Shreya was blanky staring at him, daya added_ , "phir main delhi gaya, tumhare ghar, sorry, tumhare bungalow par, tumhare uncle Mr. Raghvan se milne."

 _Hearing this name shreya's expressions changed to aggressive , she chewed her teeth, but could not stop the tear drops from flowing out on her cheeks. Daya continued_.

" par main unse mil nahi paya, ek padosi ne bataya ki, wo tumhare uncle the, tumhare maa baap ki maut ke baad, tumhari sari jimmedariyan wahi utha rahe the, phir ek din achanak tum ghar se laapta ho gayi, kuch logo ka kehna hai ki tumhara kidnap kiya gaya tha, lekin kamini ji ko to tum Delhi se Mysore jane wali train me mili thi, hai na, ab tum batao, sach kya hai, tum us train me kaise pahuchi, aur tumne apne uncle ke sath wapas jane se inkar kyun kar diya, unko pehchanne se mana kyun kar diya?" _daya asked not caring about her tears continuoulsly flowing out of her eyes._

 _Shreya's eyes turned red in aggression, as if she is burning in a kind of fire, she tightened her fist, she turned and threw the flower vase on ground in aggression yelling at daya._

" just shut up! He was not my uncle, wo ek shaitan tha...he was not my uncle." _She was screaming madly, daya was shocked with her behaviour, he held her by her shoulders_ .

" shreya, relax, calm down...saaf saaf batao hua kya tha..?" _daya asked gently._

 _Shreya looked at him, she was literally shaking in anger, she composed herself and sat on the bed. She calmed herself down and looked at daya._

" mere mom dad ka accident nahi hua tha, unka murder kiya gaya tha, Raghvan killed them." _She said and covered her face with her palm._

 _Daya was taken aback with her statement_ , " what? Raghvan ne tumhare mom dad ko mara? Phir tumhare dad ne apni sari property , karodo ki jaydaad sab kuch Raghvan ke naam kyun kar di?" _daya asked, shreya looked at him._

"dad ne apni property, aur karodo ki jaydaad, Raghven ke naam nahi , balki apni eklauti beti, apni princess, yani ki mere naam kiya tha." _Shreya rubbed her tears and continued_ , " raghvan dad ka business partner tha, par uske iraade theek nahi the, dad ko uske bure iraado ki bhanak lag chuki thi, but isse pehle ki wo kuch kar pate, Raghvan ne mere mom aur dad ka murder karwa diya, aur use ek accident ki shakl de di, ek 7 saal ki masoom bachhi ke samne uske hi maa-baap ko maar dala tha usne, uske khilaf koi gawah aur koi saboot nahi tha, ek 7 saal ki bachhi ki bato par kisi ne yakeen nahi kiya, kisi ne Raghvan par shak nahi kiya, usne sabki aankho par apni jhooti wafadari aur imandari ka parda chadha diya tha, Raghvan ne dhoke se dad ki wasiyat change karwa di, sab kuch apne naam karwa liya, pura business, puri property, sab kuch!"

 _Daya was frozen on his place, he was shocked, he was silently listening shreya. She continued._

"uski haivaniyat yahi khatam nahi hoti daya, wo aur uski bivi ne us 7 saal ki bachhi ki jimmedari uthane ke bahane, use apne ghar ka naukar bana liya, they made me their slave, apne mom dad ki princess thi main, mere aage peeche naukaro ki line lagi rehti thi, mere paaw jameen par nahi padne dete the wo, usi ghar me, mere khud ke ghar me unhone mujhe naukar bana diya, aur kaam na karne ki saza hoti thi, bhukhe rehna, ya phir unki maar sehna."

 _ **flashback.**_

 _Little shreya was asking for food, but raghvan's wife told her to clean the floor and then get the food. Little girl was starving, she started cleaning the floor, when Raghvan's son came back from school, he took his Tiffin box and gave it to shreya._

" ye le, tujhe bhookh lagi hai na ye kha le, par maa ko mat batana ki ye maine tujhe diya, warna wo mujhpe gussa karegi, use pata nahi chalna chahiye ki maine aaj bhi apna lunch khatam nahi kiya." _He said, shreya became happy, and almost snatched the lunchbox from his hand,_

 _She started eating, when raghvan's wife came and snatched the tiffin box from her hand and threw it away and slapped her tightly._

" teri itni himmat, mere bete ka tiffin churakar khati hai."

 _Shreya started crying_ , " maine nahi churaya, usne mujhe khud diya." _Now the woman turned to her son_

" nahi maa, ye jhooth bol rahi hai, maine nahi diya, isne mere bag se nikal liya hoga." _He lied. Shreya was scared. The woman turned to her and again slapped her,_

"teri itni himmat, ek to chori karti hai, upar se jhooth bhi bolti hai. Kaam ki na kaaj ki, dushman anaaj ki, jaldi se ye kaam khatam kar, warna tujhe uthakar is ghar se bahar phenk dungi samjhi." _She yelled at the little girl_.

 _The little girl became aggressive, she yelled back at her,_ " tu chup kar moti, ye mera ghar hai, tera nahi. Main police ko bataungi, tum logo ne mere mom aur dad ko mara hai, dekh lena sabko bataungi main, nahi karungi main ye sab kaam. Samjhi tu." _The little girl was so aggressive, she leaped over tha women and bite her hand leaving her teeth marks on her hand._

" are maar dala, ye ladki hai ya billi, kitni jor se kata mujhe, aaahhhh _..." the woman screamed in pain._

 _Hearing the noise, Raghvan came out of his room. He glared little shreya from toe to head._

" kya kaha tune, tu police ko batayegi humare bare me, bahut tej chalti hai na teri jaban, bahut gussa aata hai na tujhe, tujhe to sabak sikhana padega, chal batata hu tujhe." _He dragged her inside the room and locked the door from inside, and removed his belt._

 _Little shreya was too much scared now, she joined her hands in front of him pleading him to leave her,._

" no, uncle...please, mujhe mat maro...mujhe jane do...main kisi ko kuch nahi bataungi..please mujhe chod do." _She said pleading to him, but it had no effect on Raghvan. He griped the belt tightly and started beating the little innocent girl before her, who was screaming holding his feet._

 _ **Flashback end**_

" wo mujhe marta raha, jab tak main behosh nahi ho gayi, aaj bhi yaad hain mujhe wo cheekhe, wo dard aaj bhi yaad hai mujhe." _Shreya said and broke down, daya too had tears filled in his eyes. He without wasting a second embraced her in his arms. Shreya too hugged him tightly. She burried her face in his chest and started crying._

"shreya please! sambhalo khud ko...please be strong!" _daya said while caressing her back in order to sooth her, but shreya did not leave him, she hugged him more strongly and kept on wetting his shirt with her tears. Daya was continuously rubbing her back._

 _After some seconds shreya separated from him, and rubbed her tears_ , " us din main kisi tarah se, unki najare bachakar ghar se bahar nikal gayi, mujhe samjh me nahi aaya ki main kaha jaun, meri halat bilkul theek nahi thi, jakhm aur choto ke nishan, mujhe chalne bhi nahi de rahe the, mujhe laga ki agar mujhe khud ko zinda rakhna hai, to mujhe yaha se bhagna hi hoga, main jakar us train me chadh gayi, aur behosh ho gayi, aankh khuli to samne kamini auntie thi. Main khush thi kyunki main janti thi ki maine khud ki jaan bacha li hai." _Shreya said with a sad smile._

" us aadmi ke paas kya nahi tha daya, gadi bungalow , naukar chakar, paisa..sab kuch, bas nahi tha to seene me ek chota sa dil." _Shreya said in a broken voice_ , "us 7 saal ki bachhi ko bhala kis daulat ki jarurat thi, sirf baki bachho ki tarah thoda sa pyar hi to chahiye tha use, lekin wo uski kismat me nahi tha. Maine faisla kar liya tha ki, raghvan se har julm ka badla lungi, apne mom dad ki jaan lene ki saza, ek choti si bachhi ko anath banana ki saza, uske sath jaanvaro jaisa sulook karne ki saza dungi use. Maine than liya tha ki kuch bhi karke, main itne paise kamaungi, jisse main raghvan ko kharid saku, main har haal me , har keemat par, raghvan se jyada ameer banna chahti thi, chahe uske liye mujhe kuch bhi karna pade, kisi bhi raste par chalna pade. Us din se sirf paisa hi meri zindagi ka aim ban gaya." _Shreya said in a tough voice._

 _Daya looked at her and said in a calm voice,_ " shreya main manta hu ki tumhare sath galat hua. Lekin iska ye matalab to nahi ki tum dusro ke sath bhi galat karo, raghvan ko sabak sikhane ke chakkar me, usse badla lene ke chakkar me tum bhi kahi na kahi uske jaisi hi to ban gayi, dhokebaj, makkar, fraud, cheater, a devil. Shreya har nafrat ko nafrat se khatam nahi kiya ja sakta, aur ye zindagi bahut keemti hai, ise nafrat ki aag me jalkar barbaad karne ke bajay pyar se ise swara bhi to ja sakta hai."

 _This was too much for shreya, she grabbed daya's collar and yelled at him,_ " kis pyar ki baat kar rahe ho tum daya? Mujhe is duniya se sirf nafrat mili hai, aur isliye logo ko dene ke liye bhi mere paas sirf aur sirf nafrat hi hai, mere andar koi emotion nahi bacha hai, sirf badle ke alawa aur koi feeling nahi bachi hai mujhme, aur ye pyar vyar ki badi badi baate na sirf kitabo me aur filmo me achhi lagti hain, zindagi me nahi... meri zindagi ko sawarne ki baat kar rahe ho tum? Us zindagi ki jo bachpan me hi barbaad ho chuki hai, ek masoom si bachhi ko uske maa-baap lauta sakte ho tum, ek masoom si bachhi ko uska bachpan lauta sakte ho tum, baki bachho ki tarah mujhe bhi to hak tha apne maa-baap ki god me khelne ka, unka pyar pane ka, phir kyun cheen liya gaya wo sab mujhse, jawab do daya, kya galti thi meri? Kya meri zindagi ke wo pal wapas mil sakte hain mujhe. Zindagi sawarne ki baat karte ho tum?" _she left him with a jerk and turned her face._

 _Daya was standing still on his place. Shreya turned to him._

" meri zindagi ka sirf ek hi maksad hai daya, us raghvan ko barbaad karna, use ek badtar maut dena." _Shreya said looking at him._

 _Daya nodded in no and looked at her_ , " jise upar wala pehle hi barbaad kar chuka ho, use tum kya barbaad karogi shreya, ek marte huye ko aur kya marogi."

 _Shreya looked at him confusingly, daya told about Raghvan and his disease. Shreya was shocked. She could not utter a word, and sat on the bed with a thud. Daya kneeled down in front of her, and put his hand on her._

" dekho shreya, har insan ko uske kiye ki saza aaj nahi to kal jaroor miti hai, Raghvan ko bhi uske kiye ki saza mil chuki hai, apne pariwar ko kho diya, dhoke se kamayi gayi daulat bhi gawa di, aur ab apni aakhiri saanse gin raha hai wo." _He said and pressed her hand lightly,_

"shreya, tumhare sath Jo bhi hua, use koi badal nahi sakta, Raghvan ne sirf tumhara bachpan barbaad kiya, lekin tum apne hi hatho apni puri zindagi barbaad kar rahi ho, shreya tum jis raste par chal rahi ho wo galat hai, aur har insaan ko uski galti ki saza jaroor milti hai, tum Raghvan ke jaisi kyun banna chahti ho, tumne kiske sath kya kiya, sab bhool jao, zindagi har kisi ko ek dusra mauka deti hai shreya, paiso ke peeche bhagna chod do, zindagi ki asli daulat paisa nahi pyar hota hai, paiso ke peeche bhagne wale paise pane ke baad humesha akele reh jate hain, unka wahi haal hota hai Jo, Raghvan ka hua, ..aur main tumhe is raste par chalne se isliye rok raha hu, kyunki main tumhe khush dekhna chahta hu, main tumhe Raghvan ki tarah akela aur lachaar nahi dekhna chahta." _Daya said looking into her eyes, shreya felt his pure love and concern in his eyes. She silently kept staring at him._

"Laut aao shreya, chod do ye sab kuch, I promise tumse Jo bhi galtiyan hui hain, tumne ye Jo bhi mess create kiya hai na, in sabse bahar nikalne me main tumhari help karuga. Trust me!" _Daya said looking deep into her eyes_.

 _Shreya smiled sadly at him_ , "daya, main ye sab kuch aur pehle kyun nahi samajh payi daya, tum mujhe aur pehle kyun nahi mile?" _She asked with teary eyes,_ "aaj se pehle kisi ne mujhe ye sab samjhaya nahi, koi nahi tha mujhe is galat raste par chalne se rokne wala, ye kya kiya maine daya, main kitni buri hu daya, main kitni buri hu." _She said and started crying placing her head on his shoulder._

"Nahi shreya, aisa mat kaho, main janta hu tumhara dil kitna masoom hai, tum buri nahi ho, forget everything, start a new life shreya." _Said daya softly caressing her head. Shreya looked up at him._

"You're right daya, thank you so much, mujhe sahi rasta dikhane ke liye, thank you, mujhe zindagi se milane ke liye." _She said looking at him with an obliged expression. She rubbed her tears,_ "mujhe Jane do daya, let me go, main sab kuch bhoolkar ek nayi zindagi shuru Karna chahti hu, yaha se kahi door jakar, let me go." _She said requesting to him._

 _Daya was at a loss of words, he couldn't get what to do now, should he set her free, and let her go, or should he tell his feelings for her and stop her going away, should he propose her to stay with him forever, should he tell her that he don't want to let her go because he loves her. He was greatly confused. He nodded and opened the door. Both came outside, daya opened the main door and shreya stepped outside, shreya thanked him and turned to go._

 _Daya was still confused, his heart was continuously asking him to stop her, his heart was telling him to not let her go away, it was saying that, she don't need to go away to start a new life, her new life is to be started with him .but he couldn't get why he was unable to say anything to her, he was just standing on the doorstep watching her going away._

 _Suddenly shreya turned and came back to him._

"Daya, apni zindagi me main aise bahut kam logo se mili hu, jinse milkar mujhe sach me khushi hui hai, tum unme se ek ho, thank you for everything daya, main tumhe kabhi nahi bhool paungi" _She said and hugged him. He was just standing there silently. Shreya wished in her mind,_ "daya, please kuch to bolo, rok lo na mujhe, tum chup kyun ho, please say that you love me, please." _But daya said nothing, shreya separated and smiled at him_. "Bye daya, I'll miss you!" _She said to him and said in her mind_ , " I'll wait daya, tumhara intejar karungi, jab tum khud aakar mujhse apne dil ki baat kahoge." _She smiled and went away, daya watched her going._

 _After some time he realized his mistake_ , "ye kya kiya maine, maine shreya se kuch kaha kyun nahi, use jane kaise diya maine, isse pehle ki shreya mujhse aur door chali jaye, mujhe use rokna hoga, kya karu?" _He was confused and decided to call tarika, but meanwhile he received a call from abhi, he called daya immediately at his place._

 _Daya was confused, he reached there, he saw abhi standing there with angry face and tarika with tears in her eyes._

"Tarika, abhi kya hua, tumne mujhe itni jaldi yaha kyun bulaya." _Asked daya confusingly._

 _Abhi shot an angry glance to him, tarika came to daya._

"Daya, wo...wo shreya..." _Tarika could not speak further, daya was greatly confused now, he looked at abhi._

"What shreya, kya hua tarika?" _He asked but he was shocked seeing shreya coming and standing beside abhi. She gave a look to daya then lowered her head._

"Shreya ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya hai, tum dono ne itna bada game khela mere sath, I just can't believe it." _Abhi yelled at them_.

 _Daya was shocked_ , "game? Kaisa game, ye kya keh rahe ho tum?"

"Tum to chup hi raho daya, tarika tum, tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho, mujhse pyar karti ho na tum, mujhe pane ke liye, mujhe shreya se cheenne ke liye, tum is had tak ja sakti ho main kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta." _Abhi shouted on top of his voice_ , "shreya ko meri najro me gira diya, us par mujhe dhokha dene ka jhootha ilzaam lagaya, use kidnap karke rakhna, aur kaha ki wo India chodkar chali gayi hai, usse jabardasti wo jhootha letter likhwaya, dhokha shreya ne nahi, dhokha to tum dono ne diya hai mujhe."

 _Tarika started crying,_ "abhi trust me, humne shreya ko kidnap kiya, usse jabardasti letter likhwaya, lekin wo isliye kyunki humare paas shreya ke galat irado ko rokne ka aur koi rasta nahi tha, I really love you abhi.." _Tarika said crying._

"Just shut up tarika, main aur kuch sunna nahi chahta, aaj se main tum dono par kabhi vishwas nahi karuga, aaj se tum dono se meri dosti bhi khatam." _Abhi said angrily._

 _Shreya was silently watching the scene. Daya looked at her in disbelief, she couldn't face him and lowered her eyes._

"Abhi aise kaise dosti khatam, humari shadi hone wali hai abhi..." _Abhi cut her_

"No way, tumse shadi, ek dhokebaj se shadi.. No way ..tarika.. Shadi ka din bhi wahi hai, jageh bhi wahi hai, lekin dulhan tum nahi shreya hogi, shadi meri aur shreya ki hogi, tum dono ko bhi invitation jaroor bhejuga." _Abhi said and left from there angrily._

 _Daya was staring at shreya with mixed feelings in His eyes, he was truly hurt with her behavior this time, because he supposed shreya to have been changed but no, he was wrong. Shreya looked at both of them and then left from there without saying anything._

 _Tarika was broken, she was crying like anything._

"Daya, tumne shreya ko chod kyun diya, dekho usne abhi se Milkar phir se wahi Purana khel khelna shuru kar diya. Maine ek baar phir se abhi ko kho diya." _Tarika said looking at daya._

"I am sorry tarika, pehli baar mujhe uski aankho me sachhai dikhi thi, pehli baar mujhe ek nayi shreya dikhi thi, mujhe laga wo badal chuki hai, but nahi, usne ek baar phir sabit kar diya ki wo kitna achhi actress hai. Main to use apne dil ki baat kehne ja raha tha, achha hua nahi kaha warna hasti wo mujhpar, meri bewkoofi par." _Daya said in a sad voice._

"Par daya, kya ab hum kuch nahi kar sakte, ab to humare paas shreya ke khilaf sare saboot bhi hain, kya hum is shadi ko rok nahi sakte, shreya ka asli chehra abhi ke samne Lana hoga." _Tarika said to daya._

"Rasta hai tarika, mujhe pata hai ki kya Karna hai, lekin mujhe ek baat samajh me nahi aa rahi, ki jab shreya ko pata hai ki humare paas uske khilaf saboot hain phir bhi use bilkul dar nahi, wo aisa kaise kar sakti hai, hum na sirf abhi ke samne uski sachhai khol sakte hain, balki use police ke hawale bhi kar sakte hain, mujhe to kuch gadbad lag raha hai, there is something fishy tarika, is baar baat kuch aur lag rahi hai" _Daya said narrowing his eyebrows._

"Main kuch samjhi nahi daya, ab hum kya karenge." _Asked tarika confusingly._

"Wo tum mujhpe chod do, ab shreya ka game shreya ki style me hi khelna hoga, just wait and watch." _Daya said and gave her a smile_

 _Tarika rubbed her tears but she was totally confused with daya's words._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: ok guys, so shreya's past is clear now, why she was doing all that, is defined now.**

 **Now the question is why shreya again went to abhi, and again entrapped him in her plan, why she is doing so, when she loves daya.**

 **Is there something really fishy as daya said? Kya shreya jaanboojhkar aisa kar rahi hai ya phir baat kuch aur hai?**

 **How daya and tarika will stop this marriage, what is daya upto?**

 **We'll see in the next update.**

 **Love you all .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 _Abhi and shreya were getting ready for the wedding ceremony._

 _Tarika reached at the venue. She approached abhi, but abhi was looking very much angry with her._

"Shadi Mubarak ho abhi." _Said tarika with a dry face._

 _Abhi looked into her eyes. Tarika smiled at him sadly._

"Janti hu, mujhe yaha dekhkar tumhe khushi nahi ho rahi, lekin kya karu, meri khushi to tumhari khushi me hi hai, tum khush to main bhi khush, kitne sapne sajaye the is din ke liye maine, magar unhe to shayad tutna hi tha" _she composed herself and heaved a sigh,_ "anyway, ye dekhkar achha laga, ki sherwani tumne meri pasand ki hi pehni hai, tumpe bahut suit kar raha hai." _She said smiling, but abhi turned his face._

"Thanks, daya nahi aaya, anyway, khana kha kar jana." _He said rudely and was about to say something more but someone came to call him._

"Sir, muhurt ho gaya hai, pandit ji aapko mandap me bula rahe hain." _Someone informed him._

"Han chalo." _Abhi said and left from there without even looking at tarika._

 _Tarika was about to cry, her heart was beating faster_. "Ye daya kaha reh gaya, kab aayega, shadi ka muhurt ho gaya hai, abhi to mandap me ja raha hai, daya please come soon, humare paas aur waqt nahi hai, main abhi ko shreya ke sath phere lete huye nahi dekh sakti, mar jaungi main, " _She was restless, she dialed daya's number but it went unreviewed._

 _She too came where the mandap was. She saw abhi sitting in the mandap and performing the matrimonial rituals. She was frequently looking at the entrance, but there was no sign of daya_.

"Ab dulhan ko mandap me le aaye." _Said the pandit and tarika's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes got widened seeing shreya coming in the mandap in bridal dress, it was the same dress abhi had selected for tarika. Tarika couldn't control herself and moved away from there._

"Ye sindoor apne hatho se kanya ki maang me daal deejiye." _Pandit ji said to abhi_.

 _Abhi took a pinch of vermilion and was about to put it on shreya's forehead, when somebody shouted loudly._

"Ruk jao, ye shadi nahi ho sakti."

 _Abhi and shreya both looked at that man and then at each other. Tarika too looked at him, she glared him from toe to head shockingly. He was a middle aged man around 50 with a long beard and glasses, he was holding a walking stick in his hand. Shreya was dumbstruck seeing him._

"Ye kya bakwas hai, kaun hain aap? Aur kyun rok rahe hain humari shadi ko." _Abhi asked him angrily._

"Dekho miyan, is nacheej ko Sultan kehte hain, aur Hume aapke nikaah se koi takleef nahi hai, takleef Hume is baat se hai ki aap jis khatoon se nikah karne ja rahe hain, wo to humari hone wali begum hai, humari Laila." _He said staring shreya through his glasses._

"Laila? Begam? What nonsense is this?" _Abhi asked angrily looking at both shreya and that man._

"Nonsense nahi miyan, hum to nawab hain Lukhnow ke, aap begum se hi puch leejiye, kis kadar deewana banaya tha Hume apne husn me, aur phir jab humare nikaah ka din aaya to ye pata nahi kahan laaptah ho gayi, kyun begum? Pehchana nahi Hume?" _He said looking at shreya._

 _Abhi was confused, he looked at shreya, she got scared, she got up and came near abhi._

"Abhi, main ise nahi janti, pata nahi kaun hai ye aur kya bakwas kar raha hai." _Said shreya glaring at that man._

"Lo kar lo baat, ab humari Laila Hume nahi pehchanti, koi baat nahi begum, humari nahi to kam se kam humare masoom bachho ki to fikar Karo Jo tumhare andar apni ammijaan ko dhundh rahe hai, unki khatir hi sahi laut chalo wapas, are bachho kaha ho, dekho tumhari hone wali ammijaan humse khafa ho gayi hain, jara inhe manao to sahi." _He said smirking_

 _From nowhere two body builder types men, came and held shreya's feet and started crying,_ "aap humari hone wali ammijaan hain, humare sath wapas laut chaliye, humse khafa mat rahiye. Ammijaan hum aapke bina nahi reh sakte."

"Ye tumhare masoom bachhe hain?" _Abhi asked shockingly. While shreya got scared, she kicked them and ran from there,_ "hato, chodo mujhe, koi ammijawn nahi hu main kisi ki, ye dono saand aur masoom.. Huhh.." _She ran and the three sultan and his two sons also ran behind her. Shreya started throwing objects on them_.

"Mujhe nahi aana tumhare sath, chod do mujhe." _She was running when she bumped into someone, and a loud shriek escaped from her mouth seeing that person. The person held shreya by her shoulders._

"Maria darling, what happen, tum itna Dara hua kyun hai?" _He asked looking at her._

" Albert You?" _Shreya was shocked._

"Yes darling, its me, your Albert, tum kaha gayab ho gaya tha, humne tumko kitna search kiya, aur tum yaha mila, chalo mere sath, aaj hum tumse shadi banayega." _He said grabbing her hands tightly._

 _Abhi saw him and came to him_ , "shreya, ab ye kaun hai." _He asked shreya confusingly._

 _Shreya looked at abhi and then at Albert_ , " I don't know abhi, main ise bhi nahi janti, chodo mera hath." _She said and pushed him, and again started running._

"Laila, ruk jao." _Shouted sultan._

"Hey, mister, wo humara Maria hai, tum kaun ho, maria darling, tum kaha ja raha hai ruko." _Shouting both ran behind shreya._

 _Tarika, abhi and everyone else were shockingly watching the drama._

 _Sultan came and caught shreya's wrist and pulled her towards him, Albert too caught her wrist and pulled her towards him._

"Chod do tum dono mujhe, na main Laila hu na maria, leave me." _She was trying to make herself free, when someone came and slapped both sultan and Albert. They both fell on ground, shreya looked at the person and her eyes popped out. A man was standing there in sardar getup, with pagdi and a sword in his hand._

"Tum dono badmasho ko sunai nahi deta, himmat kaise hui, sadi gulabo da hath pakadne ki. Tanu chadanga nahi. Happy singh se panga?" _Saying this he raised his sword._

"Hey man, ye tum kya karta, hum apni maria darling ka hath pakadta, to tumko kya problem najar aata?" _Asked Albert.._

"Oye chup! Angrej da puttar! Ye saddi gulabo hai, saddi soni kudi. Hai na gulabo, tussi to bade majakiya ho, jalandhar ja rahi hu bolke, Tu itthe Mumbai vich aake baithi hai." _He said looking at shreya._

 _Shreya rolled her eyes in frustration looking at 3 of them._

"Shut up! Shut up you idiots, na main Laila hu na Maria aur na Gulabo, go to hell." _She said and started running from there._

 _All the three ran behind her, shreya removed her sandals and threw on them one by one, she was running to save herself from them, but suddenly her foot got twisted and she was about to fall but before that two strong arms held her._

 _Shreya looked up at the man who saved her from falling, and she became shocked. It was daya, he smiled at her and made her stand properly._

"Sambhal ke shreya" _he said._

 _Meanwhile 3 of them also reached there, followed by abhi and tarika. Shreya looked at them and then at daya._

"Oh! Ab samjhi, ye sab tumne kiya hai na daya, tumhi ne bulaya na in sabko yaha." _She said angrily._

"Shreya, main to bas tumhe aur abhi ko congratulate karne aaya tha, par yaha to kuch aur hi ho raha hai, tum bhaag kyun rahi ho? Jao mandap me jao, muhurt nikal jayega bhai." _Daya said smirking at her._

 _Shreya was standing there blankly looking at him. Just then all the three men came and started pulling shreya towards them._

"Kahi nahi jayegi humari Laila."

"Don't you dare to touch my Maria."

"Oye chup Karo ji, chodo saddi gulabo ko."

 _Shreya was about to cry_ , "please chod do mujhe, main shreya hu. Leave me." _She said pleading to then but they were not ready to listen to her. Both daya and tarika were watching her silently._

 _But abhi became hyper seeing them behaving like that with shreya, he came ahead and made her free from their grip._

"Stop it, chodo shreya ko, I said leave her." _Abhi shouted on top of his voice and the 3 of them moved backward, shreya was sobbing, she hid herself behind abhi._

 _Daya came ahead_ , "in par kyun chilla rahe ho abhi, ye bechare to bas us ladki ko le jane aaye hain, jisne inse shadi ka wada karke inke paise loot liye the." _He said looking at shreya, who was still sobbing._

 _Abhi was about to say something when tarika came ahead._

"Yahi hai shreya ki sachhai abhi, jis tarah se isne in teeno se paise loote the, bas wahi ab tumhare sath kar rahi hai, tumhe humari baato par yakeen nahi ho raha tha na, ab sab kuch tumhari aankho ke samne hai, khud hi dekh lo." _She said glancing at shreya._

 _Abhi looked at daya, then at tarika and then he turned to shreya, she was not able to met his eyes, she lowered her head. Then abhi looked at those men and called his manager._

"Dekhiye ye mere manager hain, aap log inke sath jaiye, aap logo ke sare paise aap logo ko wapas mil jayenge." _He said softly._

"na miyan na ,Hume paise waise nahi chahiye, Hume to bas humari begam wapas chahiye." _Said sultan and moved towards shreya. Abhi stopped him._

"Abey chup, saale buddhe, kabar me paav latke hain, 2-2 saand jaise bete paal rakhe hain, paise nahi begum chahiye, teri beti ki umar ki hai wo, shreya ko hath bhi lagaya na to ulta latka dunga, ab jaata hai ya..." _Abhi yelled at him, and the 3 of them silently moved from there seeing his aggression. Daya and tarika were shocked._

"Abhi ye tum kya kar rahe ho, tum jante nahi ye ladki..." _Began tarika but abhi cut her._

"Main sab janta hu tarika." _He said smiling very sweetly at her_. "Mujhe sab kuch pata hai, shreya ne usi din mujhe sab kuch bata diya tha, jis din wo mujhse maafi mangne mere ghar aayi thi." _He said looking at shreya._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After leaving daya's house, shreya went to meet abhi, who was terribly shocked seeing her there_.

"Tum? Tum yaha kya karne aayi ho, abhi bhi kuch baki reh gaya hai barbaad karne ko? Wo to meri khushnaseebi hai Jo mere paas daya aur tarika jaise dost hain, warna tumne to mujhe kahi ka nahi choda hota, I hate you shreya, just get lost, main tumhari shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahta." _Abhi yelled at shreya banging his fist on the table._

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and moved near him_ , " main chali jaugi abhi, phir kabhi tumhe apni shakal nahi dikhaugi, bas aakhiri baar tumse maafi maagne aayi thi" _she said sobbing._

"Huhh... Maafi, us letter me to tumne likha tha ki tumhare paas himmat nahi mujhe face karne ki, isliye letter likhkar maafi maang rahi ho, aur jab tum India chodkar chali gayi thi to phir se ye maafi maangne ka shauk kaise chadh gaya, ya phir ye tumhara koi naya natak hai?" _Abhi said angrily not looking at her._

"Ye natak nahi hai abhi, main is baar sach me tumse maafi maagne aayi hu, wo letter maine nahi bheja tha aur na hi main kabhi India chodkar gayi thi." _Said shreya_

 _Abhi was confused, shreya explained him everything, how daya and tarika kidnapped her._

"What? Matlab itne dino tak daya ne tumhe kidnap karke rakha tha?" _He asked shockingly._

"Han abhi, aur koi rasta hi nahi choda tha maine unke samne." _Shreya said looking down_.

"Par shreya tumne aisa kyun kiya? Itna bada dhokha kyun diya mujhe?" _Abhi asked looking at her._

 _Shreya looked at abhi and told him her full story, abhi was shocked, he sat down on the couch in shock._

"Abhi, main galat thi, selfish ho gayi thi, kya karu, na mera koi dost tha na koi family, Jo mujhe bata sake ki kya sahi hai aur kya galat. Par daya ne meri aankhe khol di, I'll always be thankful to him for changing my life, usne mujhe itne dino tak kidnap karke rakha aur na jane kitna kuch badal gaya itne dino me, usne mujhe badal diya, sirf uski wajeh se main jaan Saki hu ki zindagi ki asli daulat paisa nahi pyar hoti hai, ameer wo nahi hote jinke paas paisa hota hai, ameer wo hote hain, jinke paas sachhe dost aur sachha pyar hota hai. " _shreya was speaking lost in her thoughts. Abhi was silently listening to her._

"Aaj us shreya ko kahi aur chod aayi hu main abhi, aaj tumhare samne ek nayi shreya khadi hai. Main janti hu ki tum mujhse bahut nafrat karte ho, maine tumhare sath Jo bhi kiya wo maafi ke layak nahi hai, lekin phir bhi , main saza ke liye bhi taiyar hu, tum Jo bhi saja doge mujhe manjoor hai abhi." _she said lowering her head_.

 _Abhi turned to her_ , "shreya, main khush hu ki tum ab badal gayi ho, aur tumhare sath Jo bhi hua mujhe uska bhi bahut afsos hai, lekin tumne mujhe dhokha diya, uski saza to tumhe jaroor milegi." _Abhi said in a tough voice. Shreya looked up at him_

"I am ready abhi, main har saja ke liye taiyar hu." _She said in a low voice._

"Good! To ab tum wahi karogi Jo main kahuga." _Said abhi smiling at her._

 _Shreya was confused,_ "main samjhi nahi abhi, kya Karna hoga mujhe?" _She asked_.

 _Abhi smiled and asked her to act as if she is still not changed._

 _ **Flashback over.**_

 _Abhi started laughing after telling them all the drama. Both daya and tarika were hell shocked._

"Abhi, tumne ye sab jaanboojhkar kiya, ye sab drama tha?" _Asked tarika totally surprised_.

 _Abhi continued laughing looking at her. Shreya , who was standing there silently came near daya._

"Daya, I am sorry, I know you are hurt, but maine tumhe is baar dhokha nahi diya, ye sab maine abhi ke kehne par kiya, tum please mujhpe gussa mat hona." _She said to him but daya glared at her and came to abhi._

"Ye sab kya hai abhi, yaha hum dono ke hosh udakar tum hase ja rahe ho, kyun kiya tumne ye natak, kya mila tumhe aisa karke? Pata bhi hai tarika par kya beet rahi thi?" _Daya said angrily._

 _Abhi somehow controlled his laughter and looked at daya_ , "hahaha... Shreya... Jara chehra to dekho in dono ka, kaise rang uda hua hai." _He said laughing._

 _Now tarika became hyper, she came ahead and held his collar_ , "what's wrong with you abhi, kya mila tumhe ye drama karke?" _She asked shaking him._

 _Abhi gently removed her hands_ , " kyun tum dono ko kya lagta hai, drama Karna sirf tum dono ko aata hai? Pranks sirf tum log kar sakte ho?" _He turned to shreya_ , " you know shreya, ye dono Milkar humesha mere sath pranks karte rehte the, aur main emotional fool, humesha bewkoof ban jata tha, aur jab bhi main prank karta to pata nahi kaise in dono ko pata chal jata aur main kuch nahi kar pata tha." _He turned to daya and tarika_ , "finally mujhe bhi ek mauka mil gaya, tum dono ke sath prank karne ka, bas yahi expressions dekhna chahta tha tum dono ke chehre pe, mujhe bewkoof banakar tum dono aise hi haste the na, isiliye, maine shreya ko apne sath milaya, us bechari ki isme koi galti nahi, ab batao kaun hai sabse bada prankster?" _He asked them with a victorious grin._

 _Tarika was gritting her teeth, daya joined his hands in front of abhi_ , "maan gaye guru, aap jeet gaye , hum haare, yaar tumne to apne ek hi prank se humare sare pranks ka badla ke liya." _Said daya_.

 _Abhi smiled and raised his collar in attitude. Shreya too smiled, she came to tarika._

"Tarika, I am sorry, abhi ne to mujhe maaf kar diya, par gunehgaar to main tumhari bhi hu, please forgive me." _She said joining her hands._

 _Tarika held her hands and smiled at her_ , "its alright shreya, jab abhi ne maafi kar diya to main bhi kaise naraj rah sakti hu tumse?" _She said smiling._

"Tarika, abhi tumse bahut pyar karta hai, uske dil me sirf tum ho, aur tumhari jegah koi nahi le sakta, tumhe kya laga, abhi tumhari pasand ki sherwani pehankar kisi aur se shadi karega.?" _Said shreya smiling_.

 _Abhi came to tarika_ , "tarika, ab mujhpe jitna gussa utarna ho baad me utar dena, pehle shadi kar le, pandit ji ko kahi aur bhi jana hai." _He said cupping her face._

 _Tarika looked into his eyes_ , "shadi? But abhi muhurt to nikal gaya!" _She said sadly_.

"Jab pyar sachha ho, dil sachha ho, to har pal shubh muhurt hota hai tarika." _Shreya said placing her hand on her shoulder._

 _Daya looked at shreya and he too smiled._

 _Tarika hugged abhi, and soon they both got tied in the divine relationship, called as marriage._

 _Tarika's eyes were filled with tears. Abhi lifted her chin and rubbed her tears._

"Tarika, ye kya kar rahi ho, humari Shadi ho gayi hai, tum ro kyun rahi ho, ye to koi rasam nahi. Rasam to kuch aur hai." _He said with a grin and before that tarika could understand anything, abhi pulled her and kissed her soft lips passionately._

 _Both daya and shreya's mouth were left opened seeing them, daya quickly turned his face and made shreya turn too_ , "sharam nahi aati, aankhe band karo." _He said closing shreya's eyes with his hand, Shreya blushed and they both closed their eyes._

 _Abhi and tarika were still busy in kissing each other._

 _Daya rolled his eyes, he came and pulled abhi backward separating him from tarika._

"Bas mere bhai, baad ke liye bhi kuch bacha le, by the way, tum dono ki shadi Christian nahi Hindu reeti riwajo se hui hai, isme ye kiss wali rasam kaha se aa gayi.?" _He asked_.

 _Here tarika was blushing really hard, while shreya was smiling at both of them._

"Wahi to problem hai yaar, humare yaha aisi rasam kyun nahi hoti?" _Abhi said innocently and all the three laughed at his comment._

 _Shreya came and hugged both of them._

"Abhi, I am so happy seeing you both married now, tum dono ko kisi ki najar na lage." _She said looking at both of them,_ "abhi, tum dono ne mujhe maafi to de di, bas ek aur cheej maagna chahti hu, kya mujhe tum teeno ki dosti mil sakti hai." _She asked hopefully to them_.

 _Abhi and tarika exchanged glances._

"Umm...sorry shreya, hum teeno ki nahi, sirf 2 ki hi dosti mil sakti hai tumhe." _Tarika said nodding her head._

 _Shreya looked at her in confusion_ , "matlab?" _She asked._

"Kyun ? daya ke sath bhi sari zindagi sirf dost bankar hi rehna chahti ho." _Abhi said in a low voice and winked at her._

 _Shreya unknowingly blushed and hit abhi on his arm_ , "abhiiii...tum bhi na.."

 _Abhi smiled and gave her a friendly hug._

 _Daya heard this standing in the side and he too blushed slightly, he took a glance at shreya and silently moved from there._

o-o-o-o-o

 _He came to his home. Opened the lock, and looked towards his room, it was left opened, which was used to be locked, he sadly looked inside, the_ "ALL OUT" _machine was still on, he heaved a sigh and switched it off and closed the door._

 _He went into kitchen; he always loved cooking for her. No matter she always used to make faces but never refused to eat._

 _Daya came into drawing room; he picked up the remote and remembered how she used to fight with him for remote. He smiled and put the remote back on its place._

 _He started picking up the objects lying here and there, and kept them in place. His eyes fell on the chair kept in the corner and the rope, with which he used to tie her hands , he took the rope into his hands and kept staring at it._

 _Everything had settled now, but something was missing._

 _This house was looking empty and silent. He was missing her. He kept the rope back and came to the dining table. He poured a glass of water for himself, as he brought the glass to his mouth the doorbell rang. He took a sip, and moved towards the door._

 _He opened the door and his heart skipped a beat. It was shreya, but she was looking a little different. A shade of shyness was lying on her cute face, her eyes had some unspoken feelings. Daya felt getting deeper in her eyes, but he came out of the trance and looked at her in confusion._

"Tum ? Yaha?" _He asked her shockingly_.

 _Shreya had no words, its a fact that no matter how talkative a girl is, she always becomes silent when she is in front of the guy she loves. Shreya bit her lips, she moved inside without saying anything. Daya followed her._

"Pehle to kehti thi, daya mujhe chod do, mujhe jane do, aur ab jab chod diya to wapas aa gayi? Kamaal hai pehli baar dekha hai kisi ko lautkar wapas apne kidnapper ke paas aate huye" _he said looking at her._

 _Shreya looked at him and smiled_ , "kya karu, wapas aana padta hai, jab kidnapper itna hot aur dashing ho to." _She said moving close to him._

 _Daya was shocked_ , "tumhara dimag to theek hai?" _He asked glaring at her._

"Nahi, dimag bilkul theek nahi hai, sare screw dheele ho chuke hain." _Shreya said looking into his eyes._ "I am sorry again daya, us natak ke liye, I know tumhe bura laga na, tumne socha ki main sach me abhi se shadi karne ja rahi hu, tarika se jyada to tumhare chehre ka rang uda hua tha, kyun bhala?" _She asked with a grin._

" bilkul nahi, main to bas tarika ke liye pareshan tha, tum kisi se bhi shadi Karo, mujhe kya fark padta hai." _He said and turned to go but shreya caught his wrist and stopped him._

"Tumhe fark padta hai daya, kyunki tum mujhse pyar karte ho." _Shreya said in a breath. Daya smiled and turned to her._

"What? " _he asked looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya came one step closer and looked into his eyes_ , " please daya, ab to chup mat raho, maine tumhari aur tarika ki sari baate sun li thi, I know that, wo ladki main hi hu, jisse tum pyar karte ho, tumne tarika se promise kiya tha mujhe apne dil ki baat bolne ke liye, main tumhare bolne ka intejar kar rahi thi, par ab aur nahi kar sakti, bolo na daya, say you love me." _She said cupping his face in her hands, but daya said nothing, and kept staring into her eyes. Shreya came more closer._

"Daya, tumne us din kaha tha na mujhse ki shreya agar main tumse kahu ki main jis ladki se pyar karta hu wo tum ho, to kya tum ye sab paisa aur daulat pane ka junoon chodkar mera hath thamogi? Kaha tha na daya?" _shreya reminded him his words_ , " daya, ek baar kehke to dekho, ki tum mujhse pyar karte ho, main sari duniya chodkar tumhare sath chal dungi, mujhe nahi chahiye bade bade aalishan bungalows, main sari zindagi tumhare sath is kiraye ke chote se ghar me gujarna chahti hu, tumhare hath ka egg sandwich zindagi bhar kha sakti hu. Tumne mujhe jeena sikhaya hai, aur ab main sirf tumhare sath hi jeena chahti hu." _Shreya said looking deep into his eyes._

 _Daya looked at her for a moment and then wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her more closer_ , "soch lo ,is baar tum khud kidnap hone aayi ho, aur is baar kidnap kiya to zindagi bhar nahi chodunga!" _He said moving his fingers in her hair._

 _Shreya smiled at him_ , "wahi to main chahti hu." _She said moving her face close to his. Daya looked at her lips, he started approaching for her soft plumy lips, shreya felt her heart beating faster, she closed her eyes , daya was about to kiss her but a loud scream destroyed their perfect moment._

"Ye kya ho raha hai daya, kaun hai ye ladki?" _Asked Mrs. Urmila standing at the doorstep._

 _Daya and shreya quickly moved away from each other, embarrassed. Daya looked at her landlady and cursed himself for leaving the door opened._

"Uh..umm...wo..madam wo..." _He looked here and there._

 _Shreya was biting her lips. While Mrs Urmila was glaring both of them narrowing her eyebrows._

"Kya chal raha tha ye sab yaha han." _She asked raising her eyebrows._

"Madam... Wo bas..." _Daya tried to explain, but shreya cut him, she came forward and bursted out on her._

"Aapse matlab, aapko dikhai nahi deta kya ho raha tha, aur mujhe pehchana nahi , are main daya ki girlfriend hu, yaad hai, wo mall me mili thi us din, jab daya mujhe shopping karwa raha tha, yaad aaya, ab aap hi bataiye apni girlfriend ko kiss Karna koi galat baat hai kya? " _shreya asked placing her hands on her waist._

 _Mrs urmila went silent, seeing the angry young lady yelling at her._

"Tum daya ki girlfriend ho, han han yaad aaya." _She said looking at daya, who was looking at both the ladies silently._ "Are apni girlfriend ko kiss karne me kya burai bhala, sorry main galat time par aa gayi, par kam se kam darwaja to band kar lena chahiye tha, khair daya mujhe lagta hai ab tumhara bhada badhane ka time aa gaya hai." _She said looking both of them with a grin , daya and shreya looked at each other and blushed. Finally the lady went leaving them alone._

 _Daya closed the door, and turned to shreya, who was already looking at him with crimson red cheeks. Daya crossed her hands near his chest_ , "hmm...girlfriend!...so now what?" _He asked looking at her meaningfully._

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "umm...ab to urmila ji bhi nahi hain aur" _she paused and said shyly_ , "darwaja bhi band hai."

 _She looked at daya, but he pushed her to the wall and cupped her face, they shared a brief eyelock and the next moment he brushed his lips against her, he gradually deepened the kiss, and became more passionate, shreya too responded instantly as if she was waiting for this for so long._

.

.

 **Are dekha na socha na maanga**

 **Jholi me aan padi**

 **Dekha na socha na maanga**

 **Doli me aan chadhi**

 **Na to dhundha hai, Na to paya hai**

 **Na to khoya tha, Na bhulaya hai**

 **Phir kisne baandhi ye Dori**

 **.**

 **Haye kaisi kaisi Raam milaye Jodi.**

 **Kaisi kaisi Raam milage Jodi.**

 **.**

 **o-o-o-o** **The End** **o-o-o-o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** bas….. itni si thi ye kahani…..

Hope you guys liked it. I loved and enjyoyed writing the whole fiction.

In the last update, I just want to thank you all for giving KKRMJ so much love and appreciation.

 **Padmini92, Kv's lover sunshine dareya, artanish, RK sweety, akeera, dareya fann, DA95, muskaan, A.S. Anjana, shreya,Innovative143CID, Abhirikajaan, sakshi, Nia757, LoveAbhi, Spreadlove, Blair.64, luv u shreya, Guddi Abhirika fan, aditi, sk, Tropicallight, KAVINSANJANA, Diganter817, Daya's Mahi, princess pari, swinka, Bhumi98, jebagomes1, shubhangi, aash vin, Mahesh15, KK's lovely sis, Topaj007, Swagata963, youknowme, diviya, Jasdeep, swagata roy, KamiKaze Black, anjali, amisha, priya, g. .lvr, km-fan, Rajvigirl, crazyforsachvi, ravu161, meenakshi, aanya, priyanshul, aakhya, .50, kanikatha, disani, dareya rocks, dareya10, sree, love duo nd crazy for abhirika, karan, Mehmil, shikha, crazy dareya, simran563, dareya's lover aka charvi, harshit shetty, shreya BANGLADESH, Rabbi, dareya forever, Anushka diya, Reya, Ashwini, Krishna, Aayesha, abhirika mylove, Tejal, VENICE02, Nia757, Farha, ammunikki, Aftab, Ho Punjabi, nicksss, Suhasini, naimat, Disha cid fan, , Asha, Ashi, Disha, , shrein, .**

 **And all the guest readers and reviewers**

Thank you everyone, who followed the story from the beginning to the end, and who left in between . you all made this journey of 15 chapters very pleasant and memorable.

Abhirika fans may not be so happy with me, sorry guys, I tried my best to gave abhirika same importance, but I know that I am failed, as Abhirika is totally out of my comfort zone, but still you guys showed patience, and followed the story, always supported and encouraged me, you guys are fab. Bye bye guys, its probably the last time I am interacting with you all, after this I wont be able to see your sweet reviews, because I don't know when I am gonna try on abhirika again, but it was a beautiful journey with you all, love you all so much, and I am gonna miss you all…

DaReya fans, hope you guys are also satisfied with the last chapter and a little dareya romance.

Keep loving DaReya and AbhiRika….and Geet too…:-) :-):-)

.

.

Aapki

Geet ( _who is feeling a little emotional_ )


End file.
